Destino
by Anita Misaki
Summary: Un amor inocente se convierte en amor verdadero, pero el destino puede ser muy caprichoso y cruzarse. ¿Significa que el destino así quiso que pasaran las cosas o se puede cambiar?
1. Chapter 1: Distancia

Bueno, esta historia no tratará de los típicos personajes, aunque Tsubasa sea el principal, pero esta vez decidí elegir otro personaje que no suele ser muy nombrado o muy protagonista; Hajime Taki. Al igual que los personajes de CT, no serán futbolistas, como es la casi costumbre (debido a la serie, claro), aunque claro que de adolescentes jugaban en el equipo del colegio.

Capítulo I: Distancia.

_Ocho años atrás…_

_Dos jóvenes, que por su apariencia no aparentaban más de catorce años, se encontraban en un mirador de su ciudad. Se notaban muy nerviosos, a la vez que ruborizados. No se sabía si por el frío que sentían o por vergüenza. El chico era de cabello moreno y ojos de un color gris muy oscuro, casi negros. Él tenía catorce años, y la chica de cabellos rubios y rizados de ojos verdes que se encontraba a su lado trece._

_Ambos muchachos se conocían desde pequeños, aunque nunca compartieran aventuras, risas, clases, acabaron con esa edad haciéndose amigos de verdad.  
-Bueno yo… - titubeó el chico – Quería decirte que…_

_-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica. _

_-¡Que me gustas! – exclamó con los ojos cerrados y con una cara muy ruborizada. – Quiero que seas mi novia._

_-¿De verdad? ¡Tú también me gustas! – el moreno se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. _

_La inocencia con la que ambos se besaron demostró que apenas eran unos críos para ser 'novios' aunque desde ese mismo momento empezó un amor entre los dos, que con el paso de los años se iría formalizando._

_Cuatro años atrás…_

Un grupo de amigos se juntaron como era habitual en unas instalaciones del instituto Nankatsu. Correspondían al club de fútbol, donde ellos jugaban desde la primaria. Era un edificio con varias habitaciones, cocina, vestuarios, aseos y una sala de estar común. El entrenador del equipo y su esposa eran los encargados del mantenimiento, y permitían que los chicos integrantes del club lo utilizasen como si fuera su lugar de encuentro. Ellos lo llamaban 'El club'. Eran un grupo de chicos de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años. Todos estaban emparejados con hermanas de sus amigos, y siempre eran inseparables.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué os apetece hacer hoy? – preguntó un chico moreno, que siempre llevaba una gorra con él.

-Creo que deberíamos salir un poco, todos los fin de semana nos venimos aquí. – propuso una chica de cabello rubio ondulado.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mary, ¿Qué piensan los demás?

-Estoy demasiado cansado como para irme de aquí - respondió un chico moreno de cabello rizado. – Después de tanto entrenamiento lo suyo sería quedarnos descansando. Además, hoy echaban una película que tanto nos gusta a todos ¿Verdad cariño?

-En eso te doy la razón, me apetece ver la película – contestó Yukari (aclaro antes de nada que Yukari va a ser en mi fic la novia de Teppie Kisugi, al igual que Kumi de Hajime Taki).

-Pues a mí me apetece salir, aunque si alguien me propone un _karaoke_ me quedo aquí.

-Siempre estás igual hermanita, eres pesada con tanto _karaoke_.

-Dices eso Taro porque siempre las chicas os ganamos cuando jugamos al reto.

-Pero también dejo caer que yo siempre le gano a cierta persona – picó un chico moreno a su novia guiñándole un ojo. - ¿O no es así Anita?

-¡Sólo en esa canción! Y porque la voz de hombre cuesta muchísimo que me la deteste…

-Como digas – siguió bromeando Tsubasa. Unos estaban de acuerdo con un _karaoke_, otros con salir y otros con quedarse a ver la película. La votación fue interrumpida por un teléfono móvil. Era el de Anita, que se extrañó al ver quién la estaba llamando.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Kumi.

-Mi hermano Carlos.

-¿Carlos? – preguntaron extrañados a la vez Taro y Pepe (hermano gemelo de Anita) - ¿Qué querrá? – La chica lo cogió.

-Hola Carlos. ¿Qué, que vienes a casa? ¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo que tienes una sorpresa para nosotros? Vale, en seguida nos vamos para allá, adiós.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sorpresa tiene Carlos para nosotros? – Pepe estaba ansioso.

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros. Chicos, luego nos vemos, tenemos que irnos. – los demás asintieron y los tres hermanos les dieron un beso a sus novias/o; Taro a Mary, Pepe a Yumi y Anita a Tsubasa.

Una vez en casa de los Misaki, su hermano Carlos Santana, tenía algo que contarles. (Explico. Santana es el medio hermano de los tres muchachos, y vive en Brasil donde su trabajo lo tiene siempre absorto)

-¡Qué alegría verte! Como me alegro de que estés aquí. – exclamó abrazándolo.

-Hola pequeña, a mí también me alegra volver, aunque solo sea por dos días.

-¿Dos días? Bueno, ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?

-Veréis, quería proponeros iros a Brasil para este verano. ¿Qué os parece? Mamá ya me dijo que no quería venir, pero vosotros podéis hacerlo, o quedarse.

-¿A Brasil? ¡Yo voto! – dijo Pepe. - ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

-Uhm, yo creo que no. No me gusta mucho ese país y además este verano hay torneo de fútbol. Y también así mamá no se queda sola y le hago compañía.

-Como digas Taro. ¿Y tú Anita, vienes conmigo estos dos meses de verano a Brasil o te quedas aquí?

-Me haría mucha ilusión irme, pero… ¿Y Tsubasa?

-Sabes que no quiero a él en mi casa. – cerró los ojos – No es bienvenido y lo sabes.

-Me gustaría ir, pero estar dos meses sin Tsubasa… - dudó la chica.

-Existen las nuevas tecnologías. Además si vas puedes terminar por pulir tu portugués. No sólo serían unas vacaciones de ocio, sino de aprendizaje para tu futuro.

-En eso tiene razón tu hermano, hija. Deberías aceptar ir con él a Brasil, conseguirías otro idioma más aparte de los que ya tienes en tu currículum.

-Bueno, déjame que me lo piense. ¿Te puedo dar la contestación mañana? Quiero hablarlo con Tsubasa.

-Está bien. No hay problema, mañana te decides y me dices pequeña. Ahora iré a darme un baño.

-Nosotros, si no te molesta Carlos, nos volvemos al club. Teníamos planes.

-No os preocupéis, yo hablaré con mamá de cosas, divertiros. – los chicos asintieron y se iban a marchar por la puerta – Por cierto, Anita. Ven un segundo.

-¿Dime Carlos?

-¿Hay algún profesor o monitor en ese club que controle todo?

-Sí, el entrenador y su esposa. Aunque nos dejan nuestra libertad.

-Y esto…¿Dormís las parejas juntas?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Creo yo que no es de incumbencia.

-Uhm. Esa respuesta me da a entender que sí. – se acercó a ella – Recuerda que puedo matarlo.

-¡Carlos, por favor! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar ese odio absurdo hacia el pobre Tsubasa?

-Nunca mientras esté contigo.

-Después de cuatro años creo que ya te deberías ir acostumbrando. – y se marchó por la puerta.

-Es que, tú también Carlos…Nadie entiende ese odio hacia él. – dijo Taro.

-Vosotros tenéis la misma edad y un año más que ella. No lo entendéis. Cuando tengáis hijos sabréis de lo que estoy hablando y sentiréis lo que yo. – los chicos se miraron, asintieron y se marcharon.

Sus hermanos consiguieron alcanzar a Anita, a quién ya se le había pasado el pequeño enfado con su hermano Carlos. Ahora quería llegar al club y hablar con Tsubasa. Ella quería irse a Brasil, pero también quería saber primero la opinión de su novio.

-Hola chicos – saludó Sanae abrazada a Izawa (aclaro, en mi fic Sanae es novia de Mamoru y nunca sintió nada por Tsubasa) – Tardaron poco.

-Sí, solo era hablar un momento – dijo Pepe.

-¿Y bien, cuál era esa sorpresa mi amor? – preguntó Yumi.

-Mi hermano – pero Anita cortó a Misaki – Ahora lo cuentas. Tsubasa, ven un momento, que quiero hablar contigo. – el nombrado asintió y ambos salieron afuera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? No me asustes.

-No te preocupes. Sólo nos dijo que si queríamos irnos con él a Brasil en estos dos meses de vacaciones.

-Deduzco que a mí no me querrá allí ¿No?

-Exacto. Taro dijo que no quería ir por el torneo, Pepe dijo que se lo pensaba, pero yo igual.

-¿Y por qué tienes que pensártelo?

-Él me dijo que estar allí me serviría para terminar de hablar fluidamente mi portugués y tener otro idioma más, aunque claro, si me voy sería sin ti, ya sea porque mi hermano no quiere que vayas o porque está el torneo y tú lo juegas.

-Escúchame. Vete a Brasil. Tu hermano tiene razón, te servirá mucho para tu futuro. – sonrió Tsubasa.

-Pero…son dos meses sin verte, y yo… - la calló poniéndole un dedo en sus labios.

-Para mí también será muy duro, pero es tu futuro y debes ir. Hoy en día está el celular, las videoconferencias, e-mail…Y dos meses se pasan en nada.

-Te extrañaré si me voy

-Y yo a ti, pero un verano se pasa muy rápido. No te preocupes.

-Gracias – ambos se besaron y volvieron dentro con sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, Anita regresó a su casa para decirle a su hermano que había decidido irse con él. Pero para su mala noticia, a Carlos lo habían llamado de su trabajo y tenía que regresar urgentemente, por lo que si había decidido marcharse tenía que hacerlo al siguiente día con él, aunque aún quedara una semana para las vacaciones.

La rubia se marchó a buscar a Tsubasa, que la estaba esperando en la puerta del instituto Nankatsu después de haberle mandado un mensaje.

-¿Qué ocurre mi amor? ¿Por qué dijiste que nos viéramos a las dos de la mañana aquí?

-Mañana me voy a Brasil, hubo unos problemas con el trabajo de mi hermano, y quería despedirme de ti como se debe, ya que estaré dos meses sin verte.

-¿Mañana? Aún no estaba preparado para despedirte, pero dos meses pasarán en seguida. Ahora pensemos en nosotros solos.

-¿Tienes las llaves del club? A estas horas está cerrado.

-Claro. – contestó enseñándole las llaves – Pasemos entonces.

Ambos chicos entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación donde solían dormir cuando se quedaban en el club. Empezaron a besarse lentamente, mientras los brazos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, como si quisieran explorarlos, como si aún no conociesen sus cuerpos.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban a la misma vez que Tsubasa empezaba a subir sus manos desde el vientre plano de la chica hasta introducirla por debajo de la blusa de la chica para acariciar uno de sus pechos. Anita, a su vez, con sus suaves manos empezó a quitarle su camiseta, dejando ver a la luz los abdominales bien formados del moreno.

Tsubasa cogió a la rubia por su trasera indicándole que con sus piernas rodeara su cintura. La sentó en una cómoda de la habitación. Estaba claro que tanto el short de ella como los jeans de él estaban sobrando.

El moreno, con suaves caricias le desabrochó su sujetador y empezó a deleitar sus pechos. La rubia no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido que fue ahogado por los labios de Tsubasa mientras ella hundía sus manos en esa cabellera negra para profundizar ese beso.

Tsubasa apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, notando claramente la excitación que el chico tenía ya. Ambos le quitó la ropa interior que los separaban, uno al otro. Después de unos minutos besando el cuello de la chica, hizo un movimiento de caderas para poder estar dentro de ella.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidos, mientras ambos no podían evitar gemir de placer. Juntos no tardaron en llegar al clímax.

-Eres maravillosa – jadeó Tsubasa en su oído mientras se debaja caer sobre su cuello. – Te amo tanto

-Y yo a ti Tsubasa. Te echaré de menos estos dos meses…

-No te preocupes pequeña, pasarán muy rápido, sólo son vacaciones. – ambos se besaron. Él la bajó de la cómoda y se tumbaron en la cama, la noche iba a ser muy corta, y no podían desperdiciar cada minuto.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana los despertaron. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que durante dos meses no iban a verse despertar. Se vistieron y se marcharon cada uno en su casa, dentro de una hora irían hacia el aeropuerto.

Anita entró a su casa, ella se creía que todo el mundo aún dormía, pero se encontró con su hermano sentado en las escaleras, mirándola con cara enojada. Ella sólo medio sonrió y se dirigió a subir a su habitación para recoger sus maletas, no sin antes escuchar a su hermano decirle que no le gustó para nada lo que hizo.

Llegó el momento. El avión saldría en menos de media hora y todos sus amigos estaban allí para despedirla, al igual que sus hermanos, que se quedaban en Japón.

-Hija, ten mucho cuidado allí – dijo su madre abrazándola.

-Tranquila mamá, soy buena. Además, tengo al señor sargento, muy difícil tener problemas con él – y lo señaló.

-Qué chistosa saliste. – refunfuñó el señalado.

-Háblanos siempre por el grupo, no te vayas a olvidar de nosotras.

-Tranquila Karem, estaré siempre en contacto con todos vosotros, las tecnologías están de nuestra parte – y guiñó el ojo. Se acercó a Tsubasa. – Lo mismo te digo a ti, por el celular, e-mail, videoconferencia…

-No te preocupes – la abrazó – No te librarás de hablar conmigo un solo día – y sonrió.

-Nunca había querido que acabaran unas vacaciones antes de que empiecen.

-Pasarán rápido. – ambos se besaron – Te echaré mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti. Espero que ganéis el torneo de verano como todos los años.

-Eso está hecho. Y tú forma bien ese portugués.

-Pan comido. Te amo Tsubasa.

-Yo también te amo, Anita. – se besaron a la vez que se anunciaba por megafonía que era hora de embarcar.

-Venga, que nos vamos ya – dijo Santana, desquiciado quizá por la escenita que estaba protagonizando su hermana. Odia a ese muchacho. ¡Claro que lo odiaba! Lo mismo que odiaría a cualquier otro que se acercara a su hermana pequeña. Él tenía el deber de protegerla, de evitar que la dañen.

-Está bien – se terminó de despedir de todo el mundo, mientras que el brasileño, con un gesto con la mano, así se despidió. Ambos entraron por la puerta de embarque hacia el avión.

_Dos meses después…_

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres venirte de Brasil?! – le gritaba Taro por el teléfono.

-Nada se me perdió a mí. Quiero quedarme, me siento muy bien en esta ciudad y no quiero volver a Japón. – contestó.

-Pero, tus clases empezarán en breve. ¿Qué vas a dejar tus estudios de medicina o qué?

-Por supuesto que no. Los voy a empezar aquí y los terminaré aquí, ya me matriculé.

-De verdad, hermana, no te entiendo. Dijiste que solo era por estos dos meses. ¿Mamá está al corriente?

-Claro que sí, ya le dije a ella. Tú sólo dile a los demás esto y listo. – estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y decidió cortar la conversación. – Bueno Nito (mote cariñoso hacia Taro, que es la abreviación de 'hermanito') te tengo que dejar, ya volvemos a hablar, te quiero.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Tsubasa está al corriente de esto?

-No. ¿Se debería enterar?

-¡Claro que sí, es tu novio! – Misaki se desquiciaba al notar su pasividad.

-Ah. Pues entonces dile que no me vuelvo. Aquí estoy muy bien.

-¿Pasó algo con él? ¿Y por eso es por lo que no quieres volver?

-Es tu mejor amigo, supongo que sabrás, como sabe todo el mundo. Oh, espera, todo el mundo menos yo. Adiós Taro, saludos a Pepe.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?! ¡Oye! – y ya estaba hablando solo. -¿Será posible? Esto es todo muy raro. De inmediato voy a buscar a Tsubasa. El chico fue en busca de su amigo, pero no lo encontró en su casa. Estaba seguro de que algo pasó con ellos dos, pero ¿El qué?

Continuará.

Bueno, explico brevemente unas cosillas. Quería cambiar por completo algunos personajes, para hacer que el vínculo entre amigos y parejas sea mejor, por lo que Kumi la puse de novia de Taki. Y Yukari hermana de Taki (es medio hermana) y novia de Kisguggi. Sanae la emparejé con Izawa. Y el resto que salgan son inventados por mí (menos Mary Ozora)

Espero disfruten. Acepto Reviews


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasmas

Bueno, en el primer capítulo no se nota tanto que esté recordando cosas del pasado entre las cosas que ocurren en la actualidad. Será recordando todo lo que pasó, parte por parte. Disfruten.

Capítulo II: Fantasmas.

_Actualidad_

-¡Ay amiga, como me alegro! – respondió Kumi por teléfono. -¿Cuándo será?

-Dentro de una semana. Tengo que contarte mucho. Y cómo me alegro de que hayas pensado en mí en ese trabajo.

-No tienes que dármelas. Recuerda que tu currículum hizo el resto. Y ese curso secreto – y rio.

-Sinceramente nadie se dio cuenta. No lo entiendo por qué. - ¿Tú bien?

-Sí, feliz. La distancia tampoco es tan mala si eres tú la que me consuela.

-Ambas nos servimos. Y después de hace un año, más aún. No te preocupes, pronto te veré.

-Estoy muy impaciente. Adiós amiga, estoy de retaguardia. – dijo Kumi medio nerviosa al notar que había alguien entrando a la sala. – Y antes de nada, ¿Alguien más sabrá?

-Entiendo. Sí, todo el mundo, que corra la voz – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malévola – To-dos. Bye amiga, pronto, muy pronto.

Una semana después

-¡Tsubasaaaa! – entró una muchacha rubia como loca a una habitación - ¡Tsubasa, despierta, venga, corre! – empezó a zarandearlo hasta que consiguió que despertara.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene que me despiertes a las ocho de la mañana sin tener que ir hoy a trabajar? ¡Olvídame! – y se dio media vuelta en la cama tapándose la cabeza.

-¡Es importante! Hoy vuelve.

-¿Quién vuelve?

-Ella. Me lo dijo Taro que va ahora para el aeropuerto.

-¿Vuelve? – se incorporó muy rápido. - ¿Hoy?

-Sí. ¿Pero me estás acaso escuchando? Taro va a ahora hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Tú vienes con nosotros verdad?

-No. ¿Qué pinto yo allí?

-Tsubasa…por favor – intentó convencer a su hermano.

-Déjame Mary, te dije que no. Y ahora si no te importa, me voy a vestir. – y la sacó de su habitación. – Vuelve… - miró por la ventana – Cuatro años que serían ocho.

En el aeropuerto estaban todos, menos una persona. Una persona que no llegaría.

-¡Aquí estamos aquí! – gritó Yumi al ver a una chica con un vestido blanco y tacones aparecer por la puerta de embarque.

-Hola a todos – sonrió una Anita muy cambiada. Su piel se había vuelto más morena de lo normal, debido al sol de allí. También había crecido un poco y su cabello lo tenía más rubio de lo habitual.

-Vaya, veo que te sentó muy bien Brasil – dijo Sanae abrazándola.

-Demasiado. – su noto se notaba serio, aunque todos pensaron que era porque había madurado y ya no era esa niña alocada y gritona. – Demasiado bien –sus ojos se posaron en una persona y la abrazó corriendo - ¡Kumi, me alegro de verte!

-Y yo a ti amiga, este año se me hizo eterno – contestó.

-¿Año? – preguntaron todos extrañados.

-Bueno, veréis. Yo con todos vosotros perdí más o menos el contacto menos con Kumi. Ella estuvo ahí y hace un año viajé a Japón, claro que no lo sabíais nadie nada más que ella.

-Vino para hacer un curso conmigo. ¿Verdad? – sonrió.

-Claro. Y sólo regresé porque encontré trabajo. Si no sigo allí de bien, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – dos persona, desde lejos veían y oían toda la escena.

-¡Qué mala amiga eres, no decirnos nada! – exclamó Mary – Soy tu 'cuñi prefre' y yo no sabía nada.

-Lo siento. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre de verlos a todos, muchachos.

-¡Hermanaaa! – una voz hizo que todo el mundo mirara de donde procedía la voz. Se trataba de un muchacho moreno, de ojos azules, que sin dudarlo la abrazó.

-¡Viniste! – su cara se puso muy alegre al ver al muchacho.

-¡Hola Kumi! – parecía que a ella también la conocía.

-Llegas tarde. Y mira que te repetí la hora muchísimas veces. No tienes remedio.

-Perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde. Pero qué guapas estás.

-Gracias. Bueno chicos, él es Daisuke Kuramoto. Estuvo con nosotras haciendo ese curso.

-Encantado de conocerles. – él hizo una reverencia al igual que el resto.

-Y bueno, se podría decir que lo quiero como un hermano. Él brindó con mucha ayuda. ¿Verdad Kumi?

-Claro. Esas risas aseguradas no tienen precio.

-Será mejor marcharnos ya del aeropuerto, ¿No? Quisiera soltar mi maleta y darme una buena ducha.

-Está bien. Dame, yo te ayudo – dijo Pepe – Estarás cansada del viaje.

-Un poco, pero en cuanto me dé un baño relajante, todo se me pasa. – cuando estaban en la puerta del aeropuerto, vieron que dos chicos estaban sentados en un banco. Hubo un cruce de miradas.

-Tsubasa, viniste… - susurró Mary

-También tú, hermano – dijo Yukari dirigiéndose a Taki.

_Cuatro años atrás…_

_-¡Por favor! ¿Podrías escucharme un segundo? ¡No es lo que tú piensas! _

_-Te dije que no quiero seguir escuchándote, si te llamé es solo para decirte que no me esperes, porque aquí me quedo. _

_-No quiero saber nada de ti, Tsubasa. _

_-De verdad que soy inocente. Si solo me dejaras que te lo explique. Por favor… - pidió el chico por teléfono._

_-¡Olvídame Tsubasa, por favor te dije que no! Y al menos da gracias de que te llamé para contarte. – contestó la chica. – Eres un miserable._

_-¡Ya te dije que yo no hice nada! No entiendo por qué no me escuchas. _

_-Claro que estos dos meses se iban a pasar muy rápido. Creo que a ti te faltaron vacaciones. ¿Por eso querías que me fuera a Brasil?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Estás equivocada, si me dejaras que te explique…Te lo suplico._

_-Ahora estoy ciega y lo que vi con mis ojos en ese e-mail era un espejismo. Tsubasa, adiós. Y tranquilo, no te molestes en llamarme, porque cambié de número de celular. _

_-¡Espera! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nadie en el otro lado del auricular. _

_Actualidad_

-Hola… - musitó Tsubasa.

-Hola. – respondió secamente. Pero él estaba satisfecho, ya que al menos le correspondió el saludo. – Parece que va a llover. Será mejor marcharnos pronto. – ella se alejó con Kumi y el otro muchacho, para desesperación y tristeza de Tsubasa y Taki.

-Tranquilo, amigo, vino para quedarse, tienes vía libre. – lo consoló Misaki.

-¿Con ese de por medio? No me cae bien – contestó Taki.

-Tú estate tranquilo, parece que no siente ningún tipo de interés por Kumi. Parece que quién le llama la atención es Anita.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Pepe. – Tú también puedes estar tranquilo, Tsubasa.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan seguro?

-Esos ojos…Él la miró a ella con otros ojos. Con unos ojos de hermano.

-Puede que tenga razón Pepe, él cuando se dirigió a ella le dijo 'hermana' – agregó Izawa.

-Mejor, el tiempo dirá. Pero tienes que hacer tu mejor jugada.

Pasaron los días desde que Anita regresó a Japón, pero ninguno de sus amigos la solían ver. Ni a ella ni a Kumi, que desde terminó con Taki, dejó de juntarse con el grupo. Ellas iban a todos lados, pero siempre con ese muchacho Kuramoto, quién tenía muy buena relación con ellas.

Era un domingo por la mañana, y las chicas se disponían a hacer su jogging matutino.

-Ya era hora de que salieras. Llevo esperando diez minutos a que te vistieras. – gruñó la rubia.

-Perdona. Pero tuve que cambiarle los cordones a mis deportivas, y no los encontraba. Por eso tardé más. – contestó Kumi.

-Bueno, da igual. ¿Empezamos? – la otra asintió y ambas se marcharon a correr.

-Tsubasa, por favor, estoy ya 'quemado'. Paremos ya – se quejaba un Taki que iba a rastras detrás de él.

-Venga ya, Taki. Si solo llevamos media hora. ¿No me digas que ya no aguantas este ritmo?

-Pues no. Que yo he estado mes y medio sin correr debido a que me fracturé una pierna, tú estás más en forma que yo.

-Bueno, si quieres bajo el ritmo, pero tenemos que seguir corriendo un poco más. Nunca hemos hecho tan poco recorrido y tan poco tiempo. – contestó parándose en seco.

-Gracias. Pero parémonos un segundo a que respire.

-Eres un débil. Pero solo un minuto, que me enfrío y pierdo el ritmo. – en ese momento, dos chicas pasaron delante de ellos. También iban corriendo. Ambos las miraron. Una era rubia y tenía su largo cabello recogido en una cola alta, con shorts rojos y una camiseta gris claro. La otra era castaña y su cabello lo tenía recogido en dos trenzas. Llevaba también unos shorts, de color negro y una camiseta rosa, con gorra del mismo color.

-¡Qué lindas! – exclamó el chico al verlas pasar.

-Por favor, Taki, son ellas.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién son ellas? – Tsubasa frunció el ceño. -¡Ay ya! ¿En serio? – el moreno asintió – La verdad que cambiaron bastante.

-Demasiado… - suspiró - ¿Las seguimos para poder cruzárnoslas?

-¡Vale! – los dos chicos las siguieron, pero se tiraron por otra calle para poder cruzarse de frente con ellas. Taki, tan patoso, iba mirando su celular para cambiar de canción y acabó chocando con Anita.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kumi preocupada por su amiga, que había caído al suelo.

-Sí. Ten más cuidado – dijo incorporándose, terminando con cruzarse con esos ojos grises-negros. Esos preciosos ojos. -¡Tú!

-Lo siento…

-¿Qué nos estáis siguiendo o qué? – se enojó la castaña.

-Por supuesto que no. Siempre hacemos jogging a estas horas y por este lugar. ¿Verdad Taki? – el otro moreno aún seguía en el suelo.

-¡Mi móvil, se rompió la pantalla!

-Eso te pasa por ir mirándolo en vez de estar fijándote por la calle. – dijo Kumi.

-Bueno, pues vayámonos marchando.

-Espera…

-¿Qué? – se volvió mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Po-podemos hablar un momento?

-No. Tengo prisa.

-Por favor.

-¿Qué quieres Ozora? Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para ti. – y ambas chicas siguieron su camino.

¿Ozora? En la vida, ni siquiera bromeando, llegó a llamarlo por su apellido. Se notaba que no quería saber nada de él, y todo por culpa de esa dichosa Miyu, la prima de un amigo suyo, que se había encaprichado en él. Y para conseguir tener un poco de terreno libre, se le ocurrió hacer de las suyas.

_Cuatro años atrás…_

_Era una linda y calurosa tarde de verano, pero a él se le había antojado un helado, por lo que salió a comprar uno. Se paró delante de un escaparate de una tienda deportiva, cuando alguien por atrás lo llamó._

_-Hola Tsubasa._

_-Hola – respondió. _

_-¿Dónde vas en una tarde así de calurosa?_

_-A por helado. ¿Y tú?_

_-Voy a la piscina con una amiga. _

_-Qué bien – se dio media vuelta para seguir mirando la tienda, pero ella se le colgó del cuello._

_-Estás muy serio, pero yo sé qué te pasa. Estás solito porque tu novia se marchó sin ti de vacaciones, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo darte compañía._

_-Suéltame Miyu, no necesito de tu compañía._

_-¿Estás seguro? A mí me encantaría darte compañía y consuelo – lo abrazó, mientras él intentaba zafarse de ella sin lastimarla. _

_-Te dije que me sueltes Miyu, déjame en paz – pero la chica no paró hasta conseguir besarlo, cosa que Tsubasa se separó lo más rápido que pudo. -¡Miyu no vuelvas a hacer eso! Yo no quiero nada contigo, tengo novia._

_-Tsubasa, qué malo eres, si yo te quiero… - fingió cara triste. _

_-Pues yo a ti no. No quiero verte más cerca de mí. Me marcho, se me quitaron las ganas de helado por tu culpa. – y se marchó dejando a la chica sonriendo._

_-Miyu, salió perfecto – le dijo una chica acercándose _

_-Muy bien, conseguí lo más difícil así que, lo demás estará muy fácil. – respondió mirando maliciosamente un celular. _

_Actualidad_

-Venga Tsubasa, no te pongas así, ya conseguiremos hablar con ellas, no te preocupes. – lo consoló su amigo.

-Tú lo tienes más fácil que yo.

-No te creas, lo mío fue por una pelea…Lo tuyo por una equivocación.

-Una equivocación que ella sí se creyó. – suspiró – Me llamó Ozora.

-Bueno…La frialdad del momento, ya te digo yo que vosotros estáis destinados a estar juntos toda la vida. El destino hará que os reconciliéis. Venga, que ya me recuperé, o empiezas a correr o me perderás de vista – Tsubasa sonrió. Taki, desde hacía cuatro años, se había convertido su mejor amigo. Siempre estaba ayudándolo y apoyándolo. Y después de un año que él terminara su relación con Kumi, se entendían mejor. Dejó sus pensamientos atrás y echó a correr para seguir a su amigo.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros inesperados

Capítulo III: Encuentros inesperados.

_Actualidad_

El despertador empezó a sonar, indicando que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. A regañadientes, Tsubasa abrió un ojo y tiró el despertador al suelo. Odiaba que lo despertaran. Después de unos minutos, se levanta de la cama y recoge el despertador, que ya se había callado. No se explicaba por qué aún no estaba roto cuando todas las mañanas siempre lo estrella.

-Bonita mañana – ironizó al ver que estaba lloviendo cuando abrió las cortinas – Odio los días de lluvia. – se esperezó – Bueno, a vestirse, que hay que irse a trabajar (los chicos, casi todos trabajan porque tienen ya entre veintiuno y veintidós años).

Tsubasa trabajaba en un gimnasio. Él era _personal trainer_. Acabó de vestirse y bajó a desayunar, encontrándose con su hermana, que también iba para su trabajo.

-Buenos días.

-De buenos nada. Está lloviendo. – gruñó cogiendo una tostada.

-A mí me gustan los días lluviosos. – opinó la chica.

-Pareciera que el tiempo está gris, gris como mi vida.

-Qué trágico. Tampoco es para tanto.

-No opines teniendo novio. Para ti la vida es maravillosa.

-Sí, definitivamente los días de lluvia te sientan mal. – dijo Mary. - ¿También trabajas hoy?

-Si descansara hoy no estaría despierto a estas horas, ¿No crees?

-También es verdad – miró el reloj de la cocina – Me voy hermano, hoy los niños tienen una excursión.

-Pues precioso día para que los pequeños tengan una excursión.

-Es en un teatro. No se mojarán porque desde la guardería hasta el teatro van en el autocar escolar. – explicó – Cambia esa cara cuando vayas al _gym_ u hoy vas a entrenar a más pocas personas…

-Olvídame Mary, y márchate ya. – le hizo un gesto con la mano – Oh, bueno, espera, acércame con el coche, que hoy lloviendo con la moto me voy a empapar.

-No. Me pilla en la otra punta de la ciudad, y aparte, como me dijiste, te olvido – y le guiñó el ojo mientras le daba un beso en la cara – Eres un tontito. Que te vaya bien el día.

-Eres mala hermana conmigo, y eso que soy yo el mayor. – suspiró – Que te vaya bien.

Terminó de desayunar y cogió las llaves de la moto y su bolsa deportiva para irse al trabajo.

-Dichosa Mary, por su culpa me mojaré. – se puso una chaqueta de cuero y el casco y salió hasta su lugar de trabajo. Cuando llegó, tuvo que secarse en los vestuarios; estaba empapado de arriba abajo.

Salió de ellos ya cambiado con su ropa deportiva, que dejaba a la vista esos brazos bien marcados, y al ser la camiseta apretada, se le notaban los abdominales. Tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, aparte de que le gustaba mantenerse en forma, con su trabajo era difícil no estarlo.

Su horario acabó, por lo que se dispuso a darse una buena ducha antes de vestirse de nuevo y marcharse a su casa. Entró a los vestuarios para el personal del gimnasio, se quitó su ropa y se metió en una ducha.

Afuera, una chica, recién contratada acababa también su jornada, e iba a relajarse también dándose una ducha. Para su mala suerte, los vestuarios de empleadas estaban averiados.

-Muy bien, ¿Y ahora qué? – se dijo. Después de pensarlo un segundo, decidió entrar al de empleados, de seguro ahora no había nadie, y además, iba a ser un momento. – Bueno, pues entremos… - ella entró y oyó una ducha funcionando. Se lo pensó dos veces – Uhm, para cuando él haya salido yo estaré dentro de la ducha y no me verá. – se empezó a desvestir rápidamente, para que le diera tiempo, cogió su toalla y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando iba a entrar en una ducha, la otra se cortó, y de ella salió un chico, encontrándose ambos de frente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Tsubasa extrañado. - ¿O me equivoqué yo de vestuarios?

-No puede ser… - ella estaba pensando 'tierra trágame' - ¡No me mires pervertido! – le gritó poniéndose las manos delante de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, ni que fuera la primera vez. Y no soy ningún pervertido. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los vestuarios de mujer estaban averiados, por lo que pensé que no había nadie y decidí entrar a darme una ducha rápido… - 'tenía que ser él a quién me encontrara' – Y bueno, vete ya.

-No estás en condiciones de echarme de aquí, estoy en el vestuario que me corresponde.

-Me da igual ¡Te dije que te fueras! – lo cogió de los hombros para empujarlo, pero Tsubasa le cogió por las muñecas, y la acorraló contra la pared. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces imbécil? O me sueltas y te alejas de mí o grito y te tacho de violador.

-No me importa que grites, nada evitará que me escuches.

-¿Te crees que este es momento y lugar para hablar? Además, no quiero escucharte.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. – le dijo acercándose. Podía notar la respiración entrecortada y agitada de ella. Era una situación bastante erótica. – Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías entrando al vestuario de empleados, trabajas aquí?

-S-sí. Empecé hoy de monitora de _fitness _¿Tú trabajas aquí también?

-Llevo año y medio. Soy _personal trainer_. – sonrió – Parece que vamos a tener que vernos las caras muy a menudo, aunque tú no quieras.

-No necesito verte para nada, lo de hoy ha sido una casualidad, los demás días no me verás, y si me ves, tranquilo, que no mediaremos palabras. ¡Y suéltame te dije!

-¿Y si no quiero soltarte? Te dije que no te dejaría ir hasta que me escucharas – ese aroma que él recordaba…Seguía lo bastante cerca como para poder oler ese dulce aroma que ella desprendía, incluso sin haberse duchado aún olía a su colonia favorita. La distancia que separaba a ambos era de escasos milímetros. Quería besarla, arriesgarse y jugársela. Y así lo hizo, la besó.

_Cuatro años atrás…_

_Anita regresaba de estar un rato en la piscina que tenía en el jardín. Soltó la toalla en el baño para que se secara y encendió el pc mientras buscaba la ropa que se pondría después de ducharse. Al volverse, tenía un mensaje en su correo. Le extrañó la dirección, porque no lo conocía, pero en el asunto ponía que era urgente. Le picó la curiosidad y lo abrió, encontrándose con una cosa que no se llegaría a imaginar nunca. _

_-¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – el e-mail decía: "Las vacaciones son muy cortas si de verdad te la estás pasando bien, pero para otras personas va a ser un infierno. Posdata, qué bien se lo está pasando tu novio sin ti. –Miyu–" y había una imagen adjuntada; en ella salía Tsubasa besando a otra chica. - ¡Será miserable! Claro, por eso me insistía tanto para que me viniera a Brasil, para que así el muy imbécil pudiera verse tranquilamente con esa tipa. Muy bien, Tsubasa Ozora, ¿No me querías fuera por dos meses? ¡Pues ahora voy a estar por muchos años!_

_Actualidad_

-¿Qué haces desgraciado? – se le vino ese recuerdo a la cabeza mientras le estaba besando, por lo que se soltó y le propinó un guantazo - ¡En la vida me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, ve a ponérsela a esa tal Miyu!

-¿Qué dices? Yo en la vida he tenido nada con ella – le contestó llevándose la mano a su mejilla dolorida.

-¿Ah no? Y encima tienes la cara de desmentirlo. ¡Vi esa dichosa foto!

-Pero así no pasó eso, me tendieron una trampa.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacerte la víctima? Tsubasa por favor, vi perfectamente esa foto ¿Y me vas a negar que eso no es un beso?

-¡Me besó ella! Yo iba tranquilamente por la calle cuando ella apareció, me paré por ser educado, pero se me tiró del cuello y me besó. Esa foto me la haría una amiga suya para tener una prueba que enviarte y te creyeras eso. – su cara de tornó triste – Yo sería incapaz de engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

-Claro. ¡A otra con esa historia! Si es difícil de creer y todo. – se acercó a sus cosas – Mira, mejor me ducho en mi casa.

-Espera… - dijo afligido – Mejor me voy yo. Me visto en un segundo y me voy.

-Pues date prisa. – se dio media vuelta para no verlo vestirse. – Tsubasa se empezó a vestir, se sentía dolido. Todo lo que le había contado era verdad. Con sus amigos pasó lo mismo; nadie le creía, pero luego recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta de que él era incapaz. Pero que dudaran de él no le dolió. Lo que le dolía era que ella desconfiara, que le creyera capaz de eso.

-Ya me voy, y si puedes pensarlo un poco, yo sería incapaz de engañarte. Pero a estas alturas puedes pensar lo que quieras. – cogió su bolsa y se marchó.

Anita se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la puerta. Tardó unos segundos en volver en sí. Decidió olvidar aquello y se metió en la ducha. Dentro, no podía evitar darle mil y una vueltas. No puedo más; se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta sentarse en suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Tsubasa seguía en el otro lado de la puerta, pudiendo oír sus llantos. Sentía mucha impotencia.

Llegó el viernes y el grupo de amigos decidieron salir esa noche, para librarse de los estudios o el trabajo de toda la semana. Quedaron todos menos Kumi y Anita, que más tarde, por casualidad, se las encontrarían en un pub.

-Hombre, no me imaginaría que os veríamos aquí – dijo Sanae alegre – Ahora sí se puede decir que estamos todos.

-Decidimos salir un poco, por lo menos yo necesitaba despejarme – contestó Anita.

-Haces bien. Oye, ¿Nos dijo tu hermano que empezaste a trabajar? – preguntó Wakabayashi.

-Sí, en un gimnasio.

-¡Anda, cómo tú! – exclamó Kisuggi dándole una palmada en la espalda a Tsubasa, haciendo que se atragantara con lo que estaba bebiendo.

-Es el mismo – musitó la rubia.

-¿Qué estáis en el mismo _gym_? Eso es más casualidad aún.

-Será el destino – opinó Izawa.

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos a bailar un rato – intervino Kumi. Tsubasa veía desde la barra cómo bailaba. Llevaba una mini falda corta negra por lo alto de la cintura y una blusa blanca, dejando ver su escote. Los tacones que llevaba eran negros y muy altos. Taki también se estaba fijando en cómo bailaba Kumi. Ella llevaba un vestido verde aguamarina, con unos tacones marrones, muy altos también.

-Son dos ángeles – suspiró Taki.

-Deja de mirarla, será peor – le contestó Tsubasa pasando el dedo por la boquilla del vaso, haciendo círculos.

-Venga ya, Tsubasa, no me dirás que no van guapas.

-Y te mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Pero si sigo mirando me voy a poner malo, así que mejor no miro más.

-Están muy cambiadas. Se ve que ya no tienen ese cuerpo de adolescente, que son ya adultas. El tiempo hizo muy bien su trabajo.

-Demasiado cambiadas. ¿De qué sirve que cambien si ese cambio implica que nos odian?

-Al menos tú has conseguido volver a besarla. – dijo bebiendo de su copa.

-Y un buen guantazo que me llevé después. Pero no, no sirvió de nada aquel beso, fue durante unos segundos. Me odia y punto.

-No te odia amigo. Y si te odiara sería muy injusto, porque tú no hiciste nada.

-Eso díselo a ella, que es la única que no me cree. – suspiró. Taki seguía mirando a Kumi, y vio que se alejó de Anita.

-Ahora vuelvo, Kumi está sola, voy a hablar con ella.

-Mucha suerte amigo, espero que a ti te vaya mejor que yo. – lo animó Tsubasa.

Kumi entró en el baño de mujeres, a refrescarse un poco el cuello, que ahí dentro hacía mucho calor. En ese momento, entró Taki detrás de ella, que para su suerte, no había nadie nada más que ellos dos.

-Hola…

-¿Qué haces aquí dentro? ¿O es que te operaste y no supe? – contestó de mal modo.

-Muy graciosa. – se acercó a ella mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. - ¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda.

-¿Se supone que tengo que darte las gracias por el cumplido?

-Si no quieres no hace falta. Kumi… - empezó a decir – Esto, ¿Hablamos? Desde que terminamos no volvimos a hablar, y aquella pelea fue un poco absurda…

-¿Absurda? ¿Qué entiendes por absurda? Porque que yo sepa fue por algo serio.

-Bueno, es serio, pero te dije que podíamos hablar con un doctor…

-No. No me dejaste adaptarme. Como comprenderás yo necesitaba ir poco a poco, pero tú no lo aceptaste.

-Creo yo que después de dos años era el momento y que ya deberías haber estado más que adaptada.

-¿Ves? No piensas en mí, no me respetas. Sólo piensas en ti. Todos los hombres sois iguales. – contestó enojada. – De seguro que después de que terminemos conseguiste lo que querías.

-Te equivocas, si no es contigo, no quiero. – se acercó a ella – Fui un poco egoísta, pero yo quiero cambiar, por ti.

-Demasiado tarde, ya no cuenta – él se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder.

-Haz que cuente. – la cogió por la cintura y la besó. Para su asombro, ella le correspondió. Siguieron besándose, haciendo que Taki la apoyara contra la pared. Él posó sus manos sobre su trasero, apretándolo un poco. Decidió bajarlas un poco más, llegando a sus piernas, mientras lentamente las introducía debajo del vestido, acariciando así sus muslos. La otra mano la subió nuevamente para posarlas en uno de sus pechos, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido por parte de ella que fue ahogado por sus labios. La temperatura iba subiendo, y el cuerpo de él iba reaccionando.

-Hajime…por favor… - susurró ella – Aquí no – le dijo cortando el beso.

-Perdona, yo no…Quiero decir, que no quería presionarte, además aquí… - se separó de ella.

-Será mejor que te marches, podría entrar alguien y verte aquí.

-Eh, esto, mejor sal tú, es que yo tengo un pequeño problemilla. – respondió avergonzado señalándose 'ahí'.

-¡Oh! – exclamó ella sonrojada – Mejor me marcho yo, pero no tardes vaya que te llamen la atención.

Kumi salió del baño, en busca de Anita. En sus mejillas se podía ver un leve tono rosado por lo que acababa de pasar allí dentro.

-¿Qué pasó que tardaste tanto?

-Tengo que contarte. Taki y yo…

-¿Taki y tú…? ¿Allí mismo? – se asombró

-¡No! Por supuesto que no. Y baja la voz. – le dijo avergonzada mirando para todos los lados.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Se reconciliaron?

-Tampoco. Sólo, nos besamos…la cosa se puso más alta y bueno, me asusté y le dije que no, y mucho menos allí.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eso quiere decir que lo perdonaste y le vas a dar una oportunidad? – preguntó emocionada.

-Yo no dije eso. No lo perdoné aún y de oportunidad nada. Por el momento no quiero hablar con él.

-Eres muy tonta Kumi, él te ama.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú de qué parte estás? Además, lo mismo podría decir yo de ti. – la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Kumi, lo nuestro es diferente. Lo vuestro fue una riña fuerte, que se puede perdonar al fin y al cabo, lo mío…fue infidelidad. – contestó triste.

-Eso es lo que crees tú. Verás, yo siempre te he apoyado, te he dicho en esos momentos las palabras que necesitabas oír, apoyándote y dándote ánimos. Pero algo me dice que él no te engañó y que dice la verdad. Si no, ¿Por qué todos sí le creyeron?

-Porque son sus amigos…

-No. Porque también son los suyos. Y las chicas son antes tus amigas que las de él, y ellas también lo creyeron. Para mí que fue de verdad una trampa de la arpía esa, la tal Miyu, porque estaba enamorada de él y aprovechó de que tú no estabas.

-¿En serio crees así Kumi?

-Sí, y por eso te mandó la foto, estando allí era difícil que averiguaras si era verdad o no, y sobretodo sabía que así Tsubasa no podría buscarte hasta decirte la verdad. – le explicó.

-¿Entonces la mala de la película soy yo?

-No tienes por qué ser la mala, tú también has sido la víctima de lo que planeó esa tipa. – Anita se quedó mirando a Tsubasa, que seguía en la barra con su copa. – Ve y habla con él, al menos déjale que él te explique lo que pasó.

-Ya me lo contó en el vestuario del gimnasio, pero recordé todo aquello y…

-Ve, vamos, habla con él. – ella dudó un instante, pero decidió ir a hablarle.

-Hola – le dijo a sus espaldas. Él se volteó, asombrado.

-Por la expresión de tu cara, deduzco que no me esperabas a mí.

-Ah, bueno, no te esperaba pero porque pensé que no vendrías a hablar, no porque esté esperando a otra persona – respondió nervioso. - ¿Quieres una copa?

-No, gracias, preferiría salir a que me dé el aire, ¿Vamos?

-Claro – sonrió. Y ambos chicos se marcharon a la puerta del pub. – Y dime, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. Suele ser un trabajo que cansa un poco, pero por suerte me mantengo bien en forma para y no me canso.

-Normal que no te canses, a ti siempre se te dio muy bien el deporte.

-Me gusta mucho. ¿Y a ti te va bien?

-Sí, me va estupendamente, tampoco me puedo quejar – titubeó – Y, ¿Querías hablar conmigo o algo? Digo, porque como viniste a buscarme…

-Bueno, esto…solo quería decirte que estoy empezando a creer que lo que me dijiste es verdad.

-¿En serio? ¡Menos mal! Porque ya no sabía cómo explicarte que la culpa no la tuve yo y que no hice nada… - suspiró aliviado. Esta podría ser su oportunidad de demostrarle que la amaba. - ¿Eso quiere decir que me das una oportunidad?

-Yo no dije tal cosa, para el carro vaquero. Sólo dije que te creo, no que te vaya a dar una oportunidad.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó poniendo su mano en la nuca. – Bueno, aprovechando la situación, yo quería decirte que… - pero en ese momento llegaron sus amigos.

-Oye chicos, ¿Qué hacen solitos y tan apartados? No me digan que están arreglándolo. – dijo Wakabayashi dándole un codazo a Tsubasa.

-¡Wakabayashi!

-¿Sabéis chicos? Tenéis el don de la inoportunidad. – opinó Anita.

-Oh, entonces deberíamos dejarlos solos, porque esto va viento en popa.

-No, no, no hace falta. Mirad la hora que es, y yo estoy un poco cansada, me marcho ya.

-Ejem – le empujó Pepe – Creo que es el momento en que la acompañes a casa – le dijo al oído.

-Esto…si quieres te acompaño, es peligroso ir por las calles a estar horas y tú sola.

.No hace falta, hoy duermo en casa de Kumi y nos vamos las dos juntas – Tsubasa se desilusionó un poco.

-Ah, de acuerdo, como digas. – las chicas se despidieron de todos los demás – He sido un auténtico imbécil – se decía una y otra vez.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4: Me enseñaste a querer pero

**Capítulo IV: Me enseñaste a querer pero no a olvidar.**

Kumi y Anita llegaron a la casa de la primera, deseando que la otra le contase todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

-Le vas a perdonar, lo estoy viendo – reía Kumi.

-Bueno, perdonar puede. Darle una oportunidad ni pensarlo. Pero ¿Y tú a Taki?

-Perdonar creo que lo perdoné.

-¿Crees? Aclárate. – se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues que algo me dice que lo perdone, pero de ahí a que vuelva con él…Es que si le pordonara estaría admitiendo que quiero estar con él, y eso no es así – explicó la chica.

-No tiene por qué ser así. Supongo que acabaré perdonando a Tsubasa, pero darle una oportunidad ya es otra cosa, porque yo no le quiero.

-Tienes razón. Tú no le quieres – la rubia asintió – Lo amas.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Para nada. Mi amor se fue ese día, el día que vi ese e-mail. – suspiró.

-Puede que eso dijeras o pensaras en Brasil, dime que cuando volviste a verlo no sentiste algo.

-Sí. Odio. Te recuerdo que si volví era para torturar.

-Ese plan se fue al garete en el mismo momento en que cruzaron miradas – aseguró Kumi. – Y encima ahora tendrás que verlo todos los días en el gimnasio. Quizá volváis a vivir otra escena como la de los vestuarios.

-Déjame Kumi, no voy a presenciar ninguna escena. Yo estaré en una sala, trabajando, y él por todo el gimnasio. Cada uno por su lado – musitó la rubia.

-Como tú digas, pero ni tú misma te crees lo que estás diciendo. – en ese momento sonaron los celulares de ambas chicas. Eran sus amigas, que las habían metido en un grupo con ellas. –Anda, ¿Un grupo?

-Dicen que mañana han quedado todos en el club, como hacíamos antiguamente.

-¿Pero aún se puede ir al club? Ellos ya no son del equipo de fútbol.

-Seguro habrán hablado con el entrenador. – pensó – El club…

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les decimos que sí vamos?

-Uhm, no sé. Estarán.

-Venga amiga, vayamos. Seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien. – insistió Kumi.

-Ay, vale – cedió – Pero que nadie me diga nada si pongo mala cara.

-¡Yupi! ¡Esa es mi Anita! – gritó abrazándola.

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo se volvió a juntar en 'el club', donde tantas veces se juntaron y tan buenos ratos pasaron. Pidieron unas pizzas, llevaron música, etc.

-¡Sigue todo igual de cómo estaba cuando veníamos! – exclamó Yukari - ¡Qué recuerdos me trae!

-Vaya. ¿Seguirán aquí nuestras equipaciones guardadas por algún sitio?

-Tal vez, cuestión de mirar. – los chicos se fueron a un armario grande que había en una sala. Dentro de él habían muchas cajas.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Wakabayashi sacó de una caja sus antiguas equipaciones.

-¿Cuatro años llevan aquí? Oye, aquí también hay equipaciones de cuando vosotras jugabais fútbol.

-¡Nuestras equipaciones también están aquí! – se sorprendió Karem

-Todas tenían sus números favoritos menos tres. – dijo Anita cogiendo su camiseta con el número 19. – Mary nunca soltó mi número y por eso yo nunca solté este.

-Cierto. Nos dijimos que hasta que no nos devolvieran nuestro número no soltábamos el otro. Por eso yo siempre tenía el 17.

-Yo no sé por qué me quedé el 15 si ni siquiera me gustaba, pero como Sanae tenía el número 10, que es mi favorito. – dijo Kumi.

-Es que también era mi favorito – contestó mientras miraba su camiseta con su apellido y su número. - ¿Cómo nos quedarán?

-¡Vamos a probárnoslas! – agregó Yumi. A lo que todas asintieron. Yumi llevaba el cinco, Karem el siete, Sanae el diez, Kumi el quince, Mary el diecisiete, Anita el diecinueve y Yukari el seis.

-Oye, ¿Es mi imaginación o todas llevabais esos números por la fecha de cuando empezasteis con vuestros novios? – preguntó Pepe. Porque Yumi lleva el cinco, y yo empecé con ella ese día de marzo.

-Yo no. Yo llevaba el diecisiete porque no tenía el mío, porque yo quería el quince, que es mi cumple. Porque yo cuando empecé con Taro fue el día uno de enero.

-Yo, aunque sí coincide, lo tengo porque no podía elegirme mi diecisiete, el día de mi cumpleaños.

-El diecinueve de junio… - susurró Tsubasa.

-Es verdad, vosotros empezasteis el mismo día de mi cumpleaños – recordó Kisugi.

-Hagamos una cosa. Ya que no las utilizaremos más, las que tenemos el número cambiado podríamos devolvérselo a la que le corresponde – sugirió Karem.

-Es una buena idea.

-Claro, yo me quedaría sin mi diez. ¿Y encima sin camiseta? – dijo Kumi.

-Tranquila, yo te lo doy y elijo el diecinueve, que sino la camiseta de Anita se queda sola, aparte de gustarme ese número también– le sonrió.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! – Mary le devolvió el diecisiete a Anita, la rubia el diecinueve a Sanae, Kumi el quince a Mary y ella se quedaba con el diez. - ¿Cómo me queda? Ahora me llamo Nakazawa, je je.

-Y yo Sugimoto – dijo Mary.

-Yo Misaki.

-Y pues yo Ozora… - susurró – Por cierto, Sanae, te queda bien la camiseta de portera.

-Gracias. Me cambié de posición, ya no soy delantera. – sonrió.

-Uhm, yo ahora ocupé tu lugar. Y tú Mary eres central.

-Yo dejé la portería para ser centrocampista. – 'En la misma posición que jugaba él y su apellido'

-Venga, pongámosla y hagámonos fotos – propuso Mary – Que al fin tengo mi apreciado quince. – las chicas se pusieron de espaldas con sus camisetas y se dieron la vuelta para que se vieran los apellidos y los números. Tsubasa veía como Anita llevaba la camiseta donde ponía su apellido. Los chicos también cogieron sus antiguas camisetas para tenerlas de recuerdo.

-Por cierto, chicos. Se me está ocurriendo una idea. ¿Por qué no jugamos un partido los chicos contra chicas? – propuso Wakabayashi.

-Lo veo un poco machista. – agregó Anita - ¿O no chicas?

-Ya saltó la feminista del grupo.

-Es que lleva un poco de razón, nuestro profesor de educación física nunca nos dejaba que jugáramos chicos contra chicas, siempre tenía que ser mixtos.

-Sí, es verdad. Incluso para grupos de actividades siempre tenía que ser así – agregó Sanae.

-Bueno, pero si quieren enfrentarse a nosotras es porque saben que con chicas pueden ganar fácilmente. Démosles una paliza – dijo Yumi.

-¿Vosotras a nosotros una paliza? – y rieron unos cuantos.

-Reíros, reíros. Pero quién ríe el último ríe mejor. Juguemos pues. Vosotros siete contra nosotras siete.

-¡Hecho! – los chicos consiguieron picarse y demostrar su hombría ganándoles a las chicas; mientras que ellas querían demostrarles que por el hecho de ser chicas no significa que no puedan ganarles.

En el equipo de los chicos estaría Wakabayashi en la portería, Pepe de defensa (central) junto con Taki (es que sólo son siete, se necesitan posiciones jeje), Misaki y Tsubasa de centrocampistas y Kisugi e Izawa de delanteros (igual con Izawa, que ahora no va a jugar en su posición habitual sólo porque no hay más jugadores jeje).

Por parte del equipo de las chicas estaría Anita en la portería (yo era portera en el equipo de mi colegio, hasta que me lesioné una muñeca jeje), Kumi y Karem de defensas, de centrocampistas Mary y Yukari y en la delantera estarían Yumi y Sanae.

Se fueron a la cancha del club y empezaron el partido con el saque de centro de los chicos. Las chicas eran buenas jugadoras, pero estaba claro que con los chicos era difícil. El balón se lo pasaron a Tsubasa para que chutara a portería.

-Me da igual que seas tú quién chute, voy a parártelo – dijo con seguridad Anita, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera nervioso y acabara mandando la pelota fuera. – Mira que eres malo, lo tenías hecho.

-Fue por tu culpa, me distrajiste – protestó

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no tengo nada que ver que tú seas malo y no atines a la portería. – sonrió - ¿O es que acaso te pusiste nervioso porque estoy yo en la portería?

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno, ya chicos, sigamos jugando – los paró Izawa – Es un partido para pasar el rato, no hay que tomárselo a pecho.

-Y mucho menos meter las cosas personales. – los otros dos, avergonzados, asintieron y siguieron el partido.

El partido acabó con un marcador de 2-1 para las chicas, para asombro monumental de los chicos.

-¿Ahora ya no somos tan malas no? – reían y celebraban las chicas.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto…

Sí, ya. ¡Ay como duele que os hayan ganado unas chicas!

Las bromas siguieron, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Todos dormirían con sus parejas menos Kumi y Anita que dormirían juntas y Tsubasa con Taki.

-No me puede creer que tenga que dormir contigo.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo. Puedes irte con Kumi, a ver si te deja dormir con ella.

-Me echa a la calle. A ver si lo que tú quieres es que yo me vaya con Kumi para que Anita así duerma sola y tú le hagas compañía. – bromeó.

-Deja de decir tonterías y échate para aquel lado, bien al lado.

-Uy, como se pone el señorito. ¿Así estoy bien lo suficientemente lejos? – dijo tumbado en el suelo – Sniff, tengo frío, el suelo está duro y mi amigo es muy malo y va a dejar que muera congelado.

-Qué exagerado, tampoco te dije que te tumbaras en el suelo – rio – Estás hecho un payaso Taki.

-¿Pero a que te he hecho reír? Eso es lo que cuenta.

-La verdad es que sí – sonrió – Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar – su amigo asintió sabiendo por qué era. El moreno salió al patio que tenía el club (tiene buenas instalaciones), encontrándose con quién menos se esperaba. Era Anita, quién se encontraba sentada en un escalón, apoyada en la pared escuchando música con el celular. – Hola – la saludó acercándose a ella. La chica, que al tener los cascos con la música puestos, no lo había oído llegar y se asustó un poco.

-Hola…me asustaste. Estaba tan absorta escuchando música que no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención – se sentó al lado de ella - ¿No puedes dormir?

-No mucho. – suspiró mirando la luna – Me desvelé. ¿Tú tampoco?

-Exacto. ¿Qué escuchas?

-Canciones de desamor. Siempre me gustaron. – contestó mirando al cielo.

-Ya veo. También es porque es lo que más tiene sentido en este momento, ¿No crees?

-Puede que sí y puede que no. Que escuche canciones de desamor no significa que tenga mal de amores.

_Con el tiempo aprendí, que fue un error _

_Que sin ti me siento mejor _

_Que ya no me haces falta tú _

_Y que no existe el dolor…_

-¿Y no es así? – preguntó mirándola.

-Que tú los tengas no significa que yo sí – le dijo secamente. – Nadie es imprescindible en la vida de nadie. Se puede sobrevivir.

-Puedes engañar a todos, puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mí.

-Tú no sabes nada. Mejor cállate. Que sepas que yo pasé página, cosa que debes hacer tú.

-Algo así no se olvida ni con el mayor orgullo del mundo.

_Fuiste quién me enseñó a querer, _

_Pero no me enseñaste a olvidar._

_La vida me enseñó que sin amor hay motivos para ser mejor  
Que ya no me haces falta tú. _

La canción se podía oír lo suficientemente alto para no tener que usar los cascos, y ambos chicos se miraron escuchándola. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, muy cerca. Los dos giraron la cara, cerrando los ojos, mientras juntaban sus labios levemente.

-Tsubasa, por favor… - susurró la chica.

-¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor para o por favor continúa?

-Para. No me vuelvas a besar por favor.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no, Tsubasa. Es un error darnos un beso, es un error dar esperanzas. Es un error dar oportunidades.

-Nada es un error si de verdad hay amor. – le dijo Tsubasa levantándose junto a ella.

-Aunque hayas hecho verso sin esfuerzo, lo siento mucho. No quiero que me beses, porque no te quiero dar otra oportunidad. Porque no quiero oportunidades. Las segundas partes nunca son buenas y lo que salió mal antes ahora saldrá peor.

-Saldrá peor si tú quieres. – se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar, pro esta vez el beso duró más y fue más intenso.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo la chica separándose.

-Te acompaño. No lo digo por ser pesado, sino porque mi habitación está en el mismo pasillo. La rubia asintió con desgana, y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Tsubasa abrió la suya, encontrándosela vacía. - ¿Y Taki?

-Habrá ido al baño. – Anita intentó abrir la suya, pero estaba echado el pestillo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estarán Taki y Kumi juntos?

-No creo. Pero si está tu habitación vacía y la mía con pestillo, da a entender que así es. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo, dónde duermo?

-Esto…no me vayas a mal interpretar, pero si quieres puedes dormir en la mía. Tranquila, no tengo intención de nada. – contestó rápido al ver la cara de ella.

-Está bien…mejor eso que dormir en un sofá. – aceptó.

-Puedes dormir tranquila, no te voy a tocar. Yo no soy de esos. Además en esta cama ni nos rozaremos.

-De acuerdo. – ambos se metieron en la cama, cada uno mirando para su lado, sin moverse.

-Parece que el plan funcionó – dijo Taki.

-No sé qué decirte. Creo que se durmieron – respondió Kumi apoyando su oreja en la puerta.

-Dejemos que la noche hable por sí sola. – ella asintió – Por cierto, sabes que estando ellos en esa habitación nosotros tendremos que dormir en esta, ¿Verdad?

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero te dejo bien en claro que no quiero nada contigo. Sólo dormiré contigo para hacer que ellos se reconcilien.

-Ya entendí. No hace falta que me lo repitas. Para que te quedes más tranquila, yo dormiré en este sofá.

-Anda, tonto. Ven a la cama. A dormir claro. No te dejaré que duermas en ese sofá, se ve muy incómodo. – le sonrió.

-¡Gracias! Ya pensé que mañana amanecería sin espalda – y le devolvió la sonrisa.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, pero ligera y llegó la mañana. En una de las habitaciones, Taki dormía medio en el suelo, con los pies sobre la cama. Kumi ocupaba su parte de la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas y las estaba abrazando. En la otra, se encontraban los dos chicos abrazados durmiendo.

Ella despertó con la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Sintió como algo pesado se dejaba caer sobre su espalda. Giró un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con Tsubasa. Él estaba abrazado a ella por la espalda. Inconscientemente, él la había abrazado. Sonrió levemente. Se veía muy lindo durmiendo.

-Tsubasa…- le susurró dulcemente.

-Uhm, un ratito más, mamá. Aún es temprano. – murmuró el moreno entre sueños.

-Nunca cambiarás – se acercó a él, posando sus labios con los del chico, pero justo en ese momento, abrió los ojos. – Perdón, esto, yo…

-¿Qué hacías? ¿Me estabas besando? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Yo? No, para nada. Es que me di media vuelta y yo…

-Sólo tenías que decirlo.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Esto – y la besó. La besó mientras la tumbaba en la cama. Se esperaba que lo rechazara, pero ella correspondió. Empezó a bajar y subir sus manos por sus piernas, metiéndole la mano por debajo del short del pijama. Le empezó a besar el cuello, mientras ella recorría su espalda con esas manos suaves. – Dime que esto es un error y paro. Dime que me detenga y saldré por esa puerta.

-Tsubasa espera, detente. – el chico la miró desilusionado, estaba esperanzado de que le dijera que no se detuviera. –Tengo que decirte una cosa que no sabes.

-¿El qué? – preguntó extrañado.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5: Lazos

-Tengo que decirte una cosa que no sabes.

-¿El qué? – preguntó extrañado.

**Capítulo V: Lazos**

-Será mejor que vayas a mi casa y así lo sabrás – le contestó mirando su celular. – Mi hermano llegó de Brasil.

-¿Santana? – tragó saliva nervioso – Ya sé, me va a regañar…Si con el malentendido este él habrá encontrado la excusa perfecta para odiarme más de lo que me odia.

-No te va a regañar, pero sí es verdad que te odia. Bueno, ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

-Está bien – los chicos se vistieron (se pusieron su ropa de calle, es que tenían el pijama, no piensen mal ^^). Salieron de la habitación y sus amigos los miraban sonrientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo bien entre vosotros? – dijo Wakabayashi sonriendo.

-¡Ya era hora! – agregó Mary.

-¡Nuestro plan funcionó! – exclamaron Kumi y Taki.

-No, no y no. No pasó nada y no se arreglaron las cosas. – contestó la chica. – Por cierto, Pepe y Taro, Carlos llegó a la casa, venid por favor.

-¿Carlos? ¿Y para qué vino?

-Ya veréis, no preguntéis más. Por cierto, Mary y Yumi, venid ustedes. – las mencionadas asintieron.

-¿Llegó el momento? – le susurró Kumi en el oído.

-Sí, vamos allá. – los muchachos se marcharon a la casa de los Misaki, intrigados por qué Carlos había venido a Japón y por qué iba también Tsubasa.

-Qué gusto verlos chicos – saludó Santana abrazando a sus hermanos – Hola preciosa.

-Hola Carlos.

-¿Cómo es que viniste? – preguntó Pepe intrigado.

-Digamos que no tenía más remedio. – le echó una mirada fulminante a Tsubasa. – Mejor que os explique Anita.

-Bueno, pues primero al que se lo tengo que contar es a Tsubasa – empezó a decir y Santana fue a la cocina a por algo – Cómo pasó ese malentendido, que aunque al principio creí mal y por eso no volví hasta ahora, no le llegué a contar a nadie, sólo mi hermano Carlos, Kumi y mi amigo Daisuke saben de ello. – en ese momento, Santana apareció en la sala, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes – Esta niña es mi hija Naiara. Tú hija Tsubasa.

-¿Cómo? – exclamaron los demás, exceptuando la señora Misaki y Santana.

-¿Mi-mi hija? – terminó por decir el moreno mirando a la pequeña. - ¿De verdad?

-Sí – ella se arrodilló – Naiara cariño, este es tu papá Tsubasa. – la niña se acercó a él.

-Hola pá Basa – le sonrió echándole los brazos, a lo que Tsubasa le correspondió gustoso.

-¿Nos puedes explicar un poco cómo es esto? – exigió Taro.

-Está bien. Mama, ¿Puedes salirte con la niña?

-De acuerdo hija, explícaselo, porque creo que a más de uno le debes una explicación.

_Cuatro años atrás…_

_Anita estaba en la piscina de la casa de su hermano, pasando la tarde tomando el sol. En ese momento, se sintió mal y salió corriendo al baño._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, te encuentras mal? – le preguntó su hermano preocupado. _

_-Sí, me sentaría mal algo que comí, supongo. _

_-¿Supones? ¿No será otra cosa? – frunció el ceño. – Y si es la otra cosa no me hará ni pizca de gracia. _

_-Venga ya, Carlos. No digas tonterías. – hubo un breve silencio – No creo, ¿No?_

_-¿No crees? Mejor será que salgamos de dudas. _

_-Me da miedo…_

_-Ya no hay marcha atrás, hay que salir de dudas quieras o no quieras, tengas miedo o no tengas miedo._

_-Pero, ¿Te vas a enfadar?_

_-Enfadar, lo que se dice enfadar no. Sí me frustraré mucho. Ahora vuelvo, voy yo si tú no quieres. No tardo._

_-Está bien… - al cabo de los diez minutos, su hermano llegó a la casa. _

_-Toma. Supongo que sabes cómo va esto. – ella asintió – Espero aquí afuera. – Después de tres minutos, salió. - ¿Y bien?_

_-Aún no se sabe, hay que esperar unos minutos. – llegaron esos minutos, y el resultado salió. – No puede ser…_

_-Me lo imaginaba…_

_-¿Y ahora qué? – dijo medio llorando._

_-No te preocupes. Aquí estoy yo y lo sabes. Se lo dirás, ¿Verdad?_

_-No. No quiero saber nada de él, y menos después de eso. _

_-Vale que estéis enfadados, pero esto es más importante que una pelea. Tiene todo el derecho de saberlo. Y mira que me da coraje que él sea el padre de mi sobrino consentido, pero las cosas son así. _

_-Carlos, no vayas a decir nada. De momento nadie de enterará. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo. Pero hazme una promesa – ella asintió – Que se lo dirás cuando tú estés preparada. _

_-Está bien. – y él la abrazó._

_Actualidad_

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso tan importante? Vale que te enfadaras conmigo, pero ¿Llegar a esto? – Tsubasa estaba enojado. - ¿Y esperar encima cuatro años?

-Lo siento. Ya sé que hice mal…

-¿Y por qué viniste tú sola y no con la niña? – preguntó Mary.

-Porque sabía que todo el mundo me iba a estar esperando en el aeropuerto y…No sé, no quería que me vieran llegar porque…

-Porque así me alargabas la ignorancia, ¿No?

-No era por eso, quería decirlo yo. No que me estuvieran preguntando.

-¿Me dejarás al menos que la reconozca? Porque seguro que lleva tu apellido. – el moreno seguía bastante enojado, aunque su ira iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Sí te dejo. Si no te dejara no te lo hubiera dicho. Lo siento a todos, y en especial a ti.

-Ya no hay remedio amiga. Aunque sea cuatro años tarde, por lo menos lo has dicho tú y no nos hemos enterado por terceras personas o al cabo del tiempo – dijo Yumi.

-Así que soy tío – agregó Taro emocionado – Que sepas hermanita que va a ser la niña consentida.

-No te preocupes, ya Carlos se encargó de ello. – musitó mirando por la cristalera que daba al jardín viendo como jugaban su hermano y su hija.

-No es por nada, pero mis padres deberían saber que son abuelos – comentó Tsubasa.

-Cierto.

-Si quieres vamos ahora a mi casa. – él asintió

-Yo voy.

-No Mary, deja que vayamos solos, por favor.

-Está bien… - resopló la rubia. - ¿Y tiene padrinos? ¡Yo me apunto a ser su madrina!

-¡Ay no vale, yo quiero también!

-Hagamos una cosa. Una votación. Porque de seguro todos querréis serlo. – propuso Tsubasa. – Mientras nosotros vamos, haced un sorteo.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Voy a buscar a la niña – la chica fue a buscarla para llevársela, ante la cara de desacuerdo que puso su hermano mayor. - ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde vamos má? – preguntó la niña.

-Vamos a que conozcas a tus abuelos, ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Sí! – los tres se marcharon. Durante el camino, no se dijeron palabra alguna, sólo alguna respuesta o comentario hacia la pequeña, que iba emocionada.

-Hola hijo. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Anita! ¿Qué tal por Brasil?

-Muy bien gracias – sonrió la chica.

-Mamá, estamos aquí porque te queremos decir una cosa.

-¿Os vais a casar? – preguntó el señor Ozora.

-Claro que no, papá.

-Ah, entonces os reconciliasteis.

-Más o menos pero no. Es que, traje a alguien para que la conocierais – y se quitó de delante de la niña. – Ella es vuestra nieta.

-¿Nieta? Eso quieres decir que…

-Sí, es nuestra hija. Lo siento que os enterarais así de sopetón y después de cuatro años pero… - se disculpó, pero la señora Ozora la cortó.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que fue por ese malentendido. Pero nos alegra que nos dijeras y nos dejaras conocerla. – se agachó un poco – Hola, yo soy tu abuela Natsuko.

-Hola 'bela Uko' – y la niña en seguida le dio un abrazo.

-Nuestra primera nieta ¡Qué emoción! – gritó Kudai. – Y yo soy tu abuelo Kudai.

-¡'Belo Dai'!

-No. Definitivamente no extraña – comentó Tsubasa.

-Pues no.

-Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Macarrones.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacer macarrones – los señores Ozora se entran para dentro de la casa a la niña, muy emocionada y contenta.

-Puedes pasar si quieres. Vamos mientras al jardín.

-Gracias. De acuerdo. – después de un incómodo silencio – Si quieres vamos mañana al registro para que le pongas tu apellido.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Por cierto, ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

-El once de febrero. Se adelantó un mes por complicaciones.

-¿Complicaciones?

-Sí. Estando en casa de mi hermano, me desmayé, y del golpe rompí aguas, pero no dilataba porque aún no me tocaba. Entonces, me tuvieron que provocar el parto porque la niña se quedaba sin oxígeno y podía morir.

-Ojalá hubiera estado allí en esos momentos – dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano Carlos estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. – sonrió levemente. – Se parece más a ti; tiene tu color de cabello y de ojos.

-Sí. La verdad que es muy guapa – y le sacó la lengua.

-Qué gracioso. Bueno, mañana por la tarde iré a comprarle muebles y pintura para su dormitorio, aquí no tiene ninguno. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿De verdad me dejas?

-Si tú quieres venir, puedes venir.

-Gracias, claro que sí, yo voy. Y hablando de habitación. Aquí tampoco tiene ninguna, ¿Le podría hacer aquí otra?

-Vale, no le veo problema. Aunque no pienses que siempre estará durmiendo aquí. Sólo serán algunos días.

-Con esos algunos días me vale – y sonrió. En ese momento llegó Mary a su casa.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrina preferida? ¿Sabes Naiara? Yo soy la hermana de tu papá, por lo que soy tu tía Mary. ¿Me das un beso? – la niña asintió y se lo dio

-'Tita Mai'.

-¡Ay que te como!

-Mary, una cosilla. Kumi me dijo que tú tenías una guardería. ¿Es posible que mi hija entrara?

-¡Claro que sí! No hay ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias. Es que allí en Brasil iba a una, pero ahora aquí no tiene. Y no la voy a dejar sin guardería.

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo la llevas a mi guardería, que con gusto entra. – y puso los dedos de la victoria.

-Gracias otra vez. Bueno, voy marchándome, es hora de que regrese a mi casa. Mañana nos vemos. Venga Naiara, despídete de tus abuelos, de tu tía y de tu papá. – la niña asintió y se despidió uno por uno hasta llegar a Tsubasa.

-Espera. Os acompaño si quieres – se ofreció mientras cogía a la niña en brazos.

-No te molestes, no hace falta.

-No es molestia, no te preocupes. – insistió.

-Está bien. – una vez que llegaron a la casa Misaki – Gracias por acompañarnos.

-No hay de qué. Así estaba un poco más con las dos. – volvió a cogerla en brazos y le dio un beso – Adiós mi amor.

-Adió 'pá Basa'

-Me hace gracia, sólo dice la última sílaba o las dos últimas.

-Todavía no sabe hablar bien del todo. – abrió la puerta de la casa – Corre, ve a buscar a la abuela y a los titos – la niña entró corriendo. – Mañana nos vemos en el registro a primera hora, después llevaré a Naiara a la guardería.

-De acuerdo – el chico se acercó a ella, con intención de besarla.

-No, Tsubasa.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Esta mañana sí me dejaste que te besara, ¿Por qué ahora no?

-Porque no…Demos tiempo mejor.

-Yo pensé que, ahora más que nunca íbamos a estar juntos…

-¿Ahora más que nunca por qué? – preguntó.

-Por la niña y eso.

-Hay muchísimos padres que tienen hijos y no están juntos. Que te quede claro que yo te dejo que la reconozcas como hija, que le des tu apellido, que esté en tu casa, pase tiempo con vosotros, que te la lleves al parque, pero no vamos a estar juntos. – respondió. – Mañana nos vemos Tsubasa, adiós.

-Adiós – fue lo único que pudo llegar a contestar, porque la chica no lo dejó al cerrarle la puerta.

Una vez dentro, veía como Taro y Pepe estaban en el suelo, mientras la pequeña les pegaba con los cojines del sofá.

-¡Pégales! – le decía entre risas Santana, que estaba sentado al lado de ella en el suelo.

-Son un caso. – dijo Anita sonriendo.

-Les diste algo con lo que jugar, como se suele decir. Están encantados. – respondió su madre.

-Creo que ahora Carlos tiene a alguien más que proteger. Supongo que ya me dejará a mí un rato.

-Yo más bien creo que ahora tiene más excusa para poder 'odiar' al pobre Tsubasa.

-Pues sí – y ambas rieron – Aunque quién más tiene las de ganar es Tsubasa si se trata de Naiara.

-¿Y si se trata de ti?

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá? ¿Te refieres a si voy a volver con él? Mi respuesta es no.

-¿Pero por qué? Ahora debéis estar juntos, darle un hogar a vuestra hija.

-Te digo lo mismo que a él. Hay muchos padres separados con hijos y no hay problema. – respondió sentándose en una silla de la cocina. – Una hija no me une para nada a él.

-Te une más de lo que tú piensas. Además, si no volvéis vosotros vais a acabar locos. Él querrá verla todos los días, por lo que te verá a ti. Querrá que sus padres estén con ella y se preguntará por qué los papás de sus amiguitos están juntos viviendo en la misma casa y los suyos no. – opinó su madre.

-Pues ya se me ocurrirá algo para decirle, como que porque sus padres les gusta estar mejor cada uno en su casa, o cosas así.

-Lo ves todo muy fácil e indiferente, cuando empieces a convivir ya verás. A todo esto, ¿Por lo menos le habrás perdonado, no?

-Sí – suspiró – Le perdoné, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera volver con él.

-El tiempo lo dirá todo. Y ya me tendrás que dar la razón. – su madre se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejándola pensativa.

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6: Miedo

**Capítulo VI: Miedo.**

Llegó el día siguiente, y con él el momento más esperado para Tsubasa. Iban al registro para poder ponerle su apellido a su hija y figurar él como padre legal de la niña.

Se atrevió a pasar primero por ella para irse juntos hacia el registro.

-Hola, Santana – lo saludó el chico nervioso. - ¿Está tu hermana? Es para ir juntos a…

-Hola. – respondió con cara de pocos amigos. – Sí está. Pasa, que ahora baja.

-Gracias. – el brasileiro le dejó pasar y el nipón esperó en la entrada. Al minuto, bajó la niña corriendo las escaleras al verle.

-¡'Pá Basa'!

-Hola pequeña. – le sonrió cogiéndola en brazos. Es ese momento, Anita bajó también. - ¿Ella también viene?

-No. La voy a llevar a la guardería de tu hermana.

-Ah, es verdad. Yo vine a recogerte para ir juntos, si te parece bien.

-Vale, total, si vamos a ir al mismo sitio. Venga Naiara, vamos a la 'guarde' – la niña asintió y le dio la mano – Carlos, nos vamos.

-Adiós. – se despidió el moreno.

-¿Está muy lejos la guardería de tu hermana? Lo digo porque vamos a pie.

-Muy lejos no, sólo a unos quince minutos.

-Bueno, un poco lejos sí. No lo digo por mí, sino por la niña. ¿Tú no tienes auto?

-No, lo siento, sólo tengo moto.

-Ya podrías tener auto…

-Ya dije que lo siento por no tener un auto – contestó el chico enojado.

-Lo dije de broma, tampoco te lo tomes a pecho.

-Es que contigo no sé si estás de broma o estás diciendo las cosas en serio.

-Bueno ya, perdón, ya dije que era una broma. - Los chicos llegaron al a guardería y entraron.

-¡Hola! – saludó Mary sonriente. – ¡Mi vida! – refiriéndose a la niña.

-Hola 'Tita Mai'

-Espero que haya traído todo lo necesario – dijo entregándole unos papeles.

-No te preocupes, aunque lo que faltaría es el acta con el nuevo apellido de la niña y quién figura como padre.

-Bueno, eso lo podemos traer más tarde, porque ahora vamos a eso.

-No hay problema, yo le doy el visto bueno hasta que volváis – y guiñó un ojo. – Os veo más tarde.

-De acuerdo, gracias Mary.

-De nada, pero ahora márchense, que llegarán tarde – los chicos asintieron y salieron de la guardería no sin antes despedirse de la niña.

Pues ya estaba hecho, ya figuraba él como padre legal de Naiara, y por fin, ella llevaba su apellido. Ya tenía una cosa importante para él, ahora solo le quedaba otra.

Iban caminando por la calle cuando pasaron por delante de una tienda de muebles, y Tsubasa se paró delante del escaparate.

-Mira, aquí venden habitaciones de niños, ¿Entramos y echamos un vistazo?

-Está bien, entremos – los dos entran, y empiezan a mirar por toda la tienda.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?

-Obviamente el rosa – sonrió – Mira qué bonito es este.

-Sí, me gusta. ¿Elegirás ese para tu casa?

-Creo que sí, que elegiré este. Está bonito y me gusta.

-Pues yo elegiré este para mi casa. ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunta enseñándoselo.

-Que está bien. Aunque, ahora que caigo, tú no tienes en tu casa otra habitación. ¿Dónde piensas que duerma?

-Ah, cierto, no te dije. Decidí hace unos días que ya era hora de independizarme, por lo que renté un apartamento. – explicó mientras miraba el precio de los muebles.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú vas a saber cuidarla sola, prepararle la comida o saber cuándo se encuentra mal? Lo siento, pero sólo dejaré que se quede contigo en tu casa, dónde están tus padres.

-Perdona pero yo sé perfectamente hacerme cargo de ella. – la cogió del brazo, se despidió de la dependienta de la tienda y salieron de ella – Y este no es lugar para empezar una riña.

-¡Suéltame! Te dije que no permitiré que te la lleves a ese departamento. Si quieres tenerla algunos días tiene que ser en tu casa, con tus padres.

-Te recuerdo que ya es mi hija legal, y puedo reclamarte la custodia como se te ocurra no dejármela – la encaró.

-Atrévete Ozora y serás lo último que hagas. Tengo las de ganar.

-Muy bien. – dijo finalmente – Tengo una solución al problema. Yo quiero poder quedármela algunos días en mi apartamento, tú quieres que haya alguien más para quedarte tranquila. Vente a vivir a mi departamento.

-¿Qué? Ahora sí es verdad que se te fue la cabeza. ¿Yo irme a vivir a tu casa? ¡Ni loca!

-¿Y por qué no quieres? Sería lo mejor. – insistió.

-¿Lo mejor para quién, para la niña, para mí o para ti?

-Para los tres – respondió enojado – De verdad que no te entiendo. La otra noche me perdonas, luego me dejas que te bese, me cuentas que tengo una hija de cuatro años que yo no sabía de su existencia y ahora estás más distante y esaboría conmigo que cuando llegaste. – explicó exasperado.

-Porque no quiero que nada cambie. Puede que te perdonara, pero no quiero que te pienses que por el hecho de tener una hija en común yo vaya a volver contigo. Y que sepas que si te lo dije, fue porque no tenía otra opción, porque cuando llegara ibas a saber que sería tuya. – le contestó enojada.

-¿Sabes lo que te pasa? Que tienes miedo. Te sientes acorralada porque sabes que si me ves mucho por el hecho de que vaya a ver a la niña no aguantes esa convivencia y te des cuenta que de verdad me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí, pero claro, esto tu querido orgullo no te deja, por eso te comportas así. – a la chica le cambió la cara, y Tsubasa sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

-Está bien, tú ganas por el momento. Te dejo que viva contigo en ese apartamento. Y ahora me marcho para mi casa – dicho esto, se dio media vuelva.

Anita llegó enojada a su casa, y su hermano le preguntó qué fue lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Por qué llegas así? ¿Ya fueron al registro? – preguntó Santana.

-Por nada. Y sí fui. – contestó tirando su bolso al sofá y sentándose ella.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ahora resulta que Tsubasa tiene un apartamento y quiere llevarse a Naiara con él algunos días.

-Como cualquier padre – dijo como si nada.

-¿Te estás oyendo? Se supone que tú lo odias, ¿Por qué ahora te pones de su parte?

-Sí, lo odio y lo odiaré. Pero él tiene derecho de querer estar con su hija. Pero, ¿Por qué te enoja tanto?

-Porque él no sabe nada de ella, no sabe ser padre. Tengo miedo que no sepa cuidarla – su hermano se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Créeme que un padre y una madre, siempre saben cómo actuar. O dime tú, ¿A caso cuando nació no aprendiste sus distintos lloros? ¿O sabías cómo cambiarle un pañal y en la vida lo habías hecho? ¿O aprendiste a descifrar lo que te quería decir con sus lloros y balbuceos?

-Pero es diferente… - él negó con la cabeza.

- No es diferente, es exactamente igual. Lo que tú tienes es miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A que si convives con Tsubasa demasiado no acabarás soportándolo porque sabes que nunca lo olvidaste.

-¿Otro igual con lo mismo? – dijo enojada – No tengo miedo a una cosa así. Él es pasado de mi vida, punto.

-Ay hermanita, bien sabes que no. Bueno, vayamos a comer, que la niña ya mismo sale de la guardería. ¿Irás tú a por ella o quieres que vaya yo?

-No te preocupes, iré yo. – sonrió – Venga, vayamos a comer.

La chica se marchó hacia la guardería para recoger a Naiara, cuando para su sorpresa ¿O desesperación? A Tsubasa también se le había ocurrido ir a recogerla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que exactamente lo mismo que tú. Quería llevarla al parque un rato – él vio que ella miró una bolsa que traía en la mano – Esto…Le compré un regalo; es una muñeca. ¿Crees que le gustará?

-Sí, le gustará, aunque no lo creas le hace más caso a un balón de fútbol que a una muñeca.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que al ser niña una muñeca era lo más acertado.

-No te preocupes, le gustará mucho – sonrió - ¿Entonces la llevarás al parque?

-Sí, si quieres claro. Y después quisiera llevarla a mi apartamento, quiero enseñarle su nueva habitación.

-Pero, ¿Ya la compraste y encima te la montaron? – preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, fueron rápidos. Está muy bonita. ¿Nos acompañas y así no sólo ves su habitación, sino mi apartamento? – la invitó.

-Bueno, está bien. – en ese momento salió Mary a la puerta de la guardería con la niña.

-Anda, no sabía que venderían los dos – y guiñó un ojo.

-Yo vine a recogerla y él lo mismo, y nos encontramos.

-Ay ya. Bueno, ¿Y van a algún lado?

-Al parque. Vine a recogerla para llevarla al parque. Naiara, mi amor, mira lo que te traje – dijo dándole la bolsa.

-¡Qué bonita! ¡Me gusta! – exclamó abrazando a la muñeca – Gracias 'pá Basa'.

-De nada pequeña. ¿Quieres ir al parque? – ella asintió – Pues vamos pues.

-Bueno Mary, nos vamos – se despidió Anita.

-Adiós, pasadla bien.

La tarde en el parque transcurrió muy amena. La chica Misaki veía como Tsubasa jugaba con su hija, ambos se veían muy contentos. Entonces pensó cómo sería compartir una vida los tres juntos. Esos pensamientos se le fueron rápido de la cabeza cuando sintió un nudo en su pecho.

-Tsubasa, ya es hora de regresar a casa.

-¿Ya? Está bien.

-'Pá Basa', yo tero tu casa.

-¿Mi casa? – la niña asintió – Eso pregúntaselo a tu madre – le dijo dulcemente.

-No, Naiara, allí no tienes ni pijama, ropa para mañana – la pequeña le puso pucheros.

-Podemos pasarnos antes por tu casa y recoger las cosas.

-Está bien – cedió. – fueron a la casa y recogieron las cosas de la niña.

-¿Quieres ver mi apartamento? Así podrás recogerla o llevarla, además aún es pronto.

-De acuerdo. – llegaron al apartamento – Vaya, es bonito.

-Es pequeño, porque sólo tiene dos habitaciones, cocina americana abierta al salón y un baño. – explicó enseñándosela – Mira Naiara, esta va a ser tu habitación, ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí!

-Anda, qué bonita ¿Eh? – dijo sonriendo – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mañana llévala a la guardería. Y nada de darle de cenar pizza o cosas así, ni se te vaya a ocurrir.

-No te preocupes – en ese momento, se oyó un relámpago iluminó toda la casa, seguido de un gran trueno.

-¡Qué miedo! – Naiara salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-No te preocupes cariño, es sólo una tormenta, no pasará nada. – la tranquilizó Tsubasa. – Veo que también tiene brontofobia, igual que tú.

-Sí, desde pequeña le da miedo. ¿Y ahora cómo me voy yo a mi casa? – y empezó a llover muy fuerte…

-No te hará mucha gracia, pero puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

-La tormenta se pasará pronto – dijo mirando la ventana. En efecto, la tormenta terminó, pero cuando se marchó era ya demasiado tarde para marcharse sola a su casa, por lo que decidió llamar a su casa – Está bien, no me queda más remedio.

Tomaron la cena y llegó el momento que más ponía nerviosa a Anita, la hora de dormir. A Naiara no le costó trabajo dormirse.

-Qué rápido se duerme – susurró Tsubasa tocándole la cara.

-Sí, nunca tuvo problemas para dormir. Ni de bebé.

-Eso es bueno – sonrió. - ¿Vamos a dormir?

-No me queda de otra – se encogió de hombros. Ambos entraron en la habitación.

-Toma esta camiseta mía si quieres, para dormir. Te quedará larga. – ella asintió. – Tranquila, no miro. – y se dio media vuelta y se empezó a cambiar. Ella hizo lo mismo en el otro lado de la habitación. Se metieron en la cama, cada uno evitando el roce con el otro.

Al darse media vuelta, acabaron muy juntos, estando a punto de besarse. Nuevamente empezó otra tormenta, haciendo que la chica se abrazara a él asustada por el trueno. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Pero ella no era la única que se asustó de ese trueno repentino.

-Tengo miedo – dijo una Naiara asustada abrazada a su muñeca. Los chicos se separaron rápido.

-Anda ven – le indicó Tsubasa con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? – ella asintió y se metió corriendo en la cama.

-Te asustó bien ese trueno ¿Verdad? – sonó otro trueno y la niña se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas. – No te preocupes, estás con nosotros, verás cómo se te pasa el miedo. – le dijo dulcemente.

Los tres se acomodaron bien y se quedaron durmiendo. Parecían una familia feliz.

Continuará.


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Oportunidad?

**Capítulo VII: ¿Oportunidad?**

La mañana llegó, con un día precioso y soleado. El sol acabó por despertarlos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es de día? – miró hacia la ventana y después al despertador. -¡No puede ser, las nueve! ¡Llego tarde al trabajo! – con el grito, la pequeña Naira se despertó.

-¿Má?

-Venga Naiara vamos a vestirte, que llegamos tarde a la guardería – la niña asintió y se levantó de la cama - ¡Tú, Tsubasa despierta!

-¿Qué quieres tengo sueño?

-¿Trabajas hoy? – le preguntó mientras vestía a la pequeña.

-Sí, y hasta las ocho no me tengo que despertar, así que déjame un poco más – dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama.

-Pues son las nueve, o te despiertas o llegas tarde.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Las nueve? ¿Se puede saber por qué no me despertaste antes? – gritó pegando un salto de la cama.

-No me digas, que yo también me dormí. Toma Naiara tu leche y cereales, que mientras voy vistiéndome.

-Oye espérame, que yo os acompaño a la guardería y vamos para el gimnasio.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, llevando a Naiara a la guardería para marcharse a trabajar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué venís tan a la ligera? – preguntó Mary.

-Nos dormimos – contestaron a la vez cogiendo aire.

-¿Dijisteis os dormisteis? ¿Durmieron juntos? – puso cara pícara.

-No pinches Mary es una larga historia. Nos vamos que llegamos tarde.

-De acuerdo, pero amiga, me tienes que contar – le guiñó el ojo despidiéndose.

Llegaron al gimnasio media hora tarde, ganándose ambos una reprimenda de sus jefes.

-Debería haber puesto la alarma, y esto no hubiera pasado – se lamentaba el chico.

-Ya no tiene remedio, pero qué vergüenza llegar tarde. – empezó a sonar el teléfono de Tsubasa.

-¿Sí, quién llama? ¡Hola Wakabayashi! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora? Ah, me parece buena idea pero ¿Están todos de acuerdo? Bueno, si quieres yo le pregunto. Vale, luego te confirmo. Adiós.

-¿Era Wakabayashi?

-Sí, y se le ocurrió la idea de que el fin de semana nos vayamos todos de vacaciones a un apartamento en la playa que obviamente pagaremos entre todos.

-No es mala idea, ¿Irán todos?

-Me dijo que sí, que hasta convencieron a Kumi, que no quería venir. ¿Tú te apuntas? – le preguntó esperanzado.

-No sé. Yo no puedo dejarle a la niña a mi madre y marcharme así porque sí a la playa.

-No te dije que la dejaras aquí, sería buena idea llevárnosla, seguro disfrutará mucho allí.

-Uhm, sí, me gusta. Entonces nos vamos todos a la playa. – dijo sonriendo.

El día de irse de vacaciones a la playa llegó, y todos entraron al apartamento que eligió Wakabayashi, quedándose asombrados.

-Como podéis ver, es un dúplex y tiene siete habitaciones, tres baños, cocina y sala de estar con comedor. – explicó el chico.

-Es impresionante. Me parece increíble que este pedazo apartamento nos costara tan barato – se sorprendió Sanae.

-Eso es porque somos muchos, y el precio que tenía que pagar cada uno fuera menos.

-Cierto. Lo bueno que somos un grupo numeroso.

-Y bien, ¿Empezamos a desempacar para poder aprovechar el resto del día en la playa? – los chicos se repartieron las habitaciones, quedando cada pareja en una menos Tsubasa, quién compartiría habitación con Taki y Anita, que ella lo haría con Kumi y con la pequeña Naiara.

Se lo estaban pasando muy bien en la playa; algunos chicos jugaban fútbol, los otros molestaban a algunas chicas que estaban tomando el sol, desabrochándoles la parte de arriba del bikini, el resto de chicas jugaba en la orilla con un balón de playa y Anita y Tsubasa jugaban con Naiara.

Al llegar la noche, decidieron ir al paseo marítimo a cenar. Los chicos se fueron duchando, y a Kumi, le tocó la última.

Taki, que estaba aún en la playa porque había estado pescando un rato más solo, salió corriendo hacia el apartamento para ducharse. Entró en uno de los baños, sin percatarse de que alguien había dentro en la bañera. Descorrió las cortinas, encontrándose una chica dentro de una gran montaña de espuma.

-¡Lo siento de veras, no sabía que había alguien dentro! – se disculpó cerrando las cortinas.

-¿Seguro que no sabías que alguien había dentro? Se suele llamar a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Perdón, pensé que yo era el último y por eso no llamé. ¿Y tú por qué no dijiste nada en vez de quedarte callada?

-Porque me quedé dormida – dijo avergonzada.

-¿Seguro que es verdad? ¿No será que supiste que fui yo y querías que entrara?

-¿Eres tonto? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí! – Taki se disponía a salir del baño, con la mala suerte que tropezó con la alfombrilla. Se quiso sujetar en las cortinas para no caerse, pero se descolgaron y se acabó topando con el suelo. -¡Hajime! ¿Te encuentras bien? – sin darse cuenta, se levantó de golpe. Él se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, y ella, al caer en que se encontraba desnuda sólo con algo de espuma tapándole. -¡No me mires por favor!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ponte una toalla.

-Es que no me dio tiempo – dijo mientras salía de la bañera para ayudarlo a levantarse. - ¿Te lastimaste?

-Un poco en la espalda – él se incorporó un poco, quedando muy cerca de ella. Sus rostros de fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Estuvieron un buen rato en el suelo, besándose, hasta que por instinto o por deseo, acabaron juntos en la bañera. El chico sabía lo que podía acabar pasando, por lo que prefirió aguantar sus ganas y preguntar primero. – Kumi, ¿Eres consciente de esto? Te juro que yo salgo por esa puerta si me dices que no siga.

-Hajime, estoy más preparada que nunca, sigue por favor – el chico asintió, y no dudó ni un segundo en adentrarse en ella. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo por primera vez.

El grupo se cansó de esperar a sus dos amigos, por lo que cenaron y se dirigieron al apartamento. Al llegar, las luces estaban apagadas, pero se oía ruido en uno de los baños. Todos se miraron sonrientes, sabiendo lo que podría haber retrasado a sus amigos a la cena.

-¿Chicos, os encontráis ahí? – preguntó burlón Pepe.

-¿Eh? Esto, un momento por favor – se le oía a un Taki agitado y nervioso. Al cabo de diez minutos, los dos susodichos salían del baño, ambos ruborizados y sin saber qué decir.

-Si hubiéramos sabido que querían intimidad para arreglar lo vuestro, hubiéramos venido más tarde – se burló Tsubasa, que tenía en sus piernas a Naiara sentada.

-Supongo que arreglaron lo vuestro, ¿No?

-Digamos que, va mejorando – dijo Kumi ruborizada.

-¡Muy bien, al fin una pareja rota vuelve a unirse! – exclamó contenta Yukari – A ver si aprendéis vosotros de ellos.

-¡Oye! No te metas en mi vida – recriminó Anita.

-Como sea, creo que es momento de charlitas – dijo Karem – Así que, chicas, vamos a una habitación.

-Estamos de acuerdo, Donjuán, tú también nos tienes que contar. – agregó Wakabayashi jalando a Taki del brazo.

En una habitación, las chicas no paraban de interrogar a la pobre Kumi, que estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Yumi.

-¡Ay! ¿No es más que obvio? – gruñó Sanae.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-¿Te dolió?

-¡Hala, qué bruta! Anda que preguntarle eso.

-¡Kumi habla! – le gritaron todas emocionadas menos Anita, quién le pegó un golpe en la espalda a cada una.

-Hablad más bajo, Naiara está ya durmiendo.

-Perdón…

-Bueno, ya. Cuéntanos Kumi.

-Mírala ella, nos manda a callar pero bien que pregunta.

-Shhh, Mary. Sólo os regañé para que no gritarais, no que no le preguntarais por lo que pasó.

-Está bien chicas, os contaré todo – respondió Kumi tomando aire – Yo estaba bañándome y no me di cuenta que él entró. Se puso nervioso al verme por miedo a que yo le echara a patadas y se cayó. Yo fui a ayudarlo preocupada porque se pegó un buen golpe y nos besamos.

-¿Y qué más?

-Y después del beso pasó lo otro.

-¡Qué bonita reconciliación! – dijo Sanae. - ¿Y entonces volvieron?

-No hablamos de ello. Pero supongo que iremos en todo caso poco a poco.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, mejor ir poco a poco.

-Por cierto, ¿Ahora dormiréis juntitos? – seguía pinchando Yukari.

-No, ni hablar – se opuso Anita – Kumi duerme conmigo, lo siento mucho.

-Venga ya, no seas así, ¿No vas a dejar que los chicos duerman juntos?

-Pero entonces, ¿Con quién duermo yo?

-¿Con quién más? ¿Qué tal si lo haces con el padre de tu hija? – ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Para nada. Yo no duermo con él.

-Pues amiga, creo que ya dormiste con él la otra noche. – picó Mary dándole con el codo.

-¿Que dormiste con él? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó?

-Oye, Mary – le echó una mirada fulminante a su cuñada, ya que ahora todas las preguntas iban hacia ella – No fue porque quisiera, sino por un problema, además no pasó nada.

-¿Y entonces como es que dormiste con él? – insistía la rubia para saber por qué era.

-Llevé a la niña a su departamento, y empezó una tormenta y a llover y no dio una tregua hasta muy tarde, por lo que ya era peligroso que anduviera a esas horas sola por la calle, por lo que él me propuso quedarme. Y ya está y ya no os imaginéis más.

-Vosotros acabaréis juntos, lo veo.

-Calla ya, Yumi. Yo no volveré con él. Fin de mi tema.

-Ay no, amiga, tu tema se ha abierto y vamos a seguir debatiendo. – dijo Karem.

-Eso, ya vale con tanta pregunta hacia mí, ahora te toca a ti.

-Exacto. Estoy de acuerdo. Acabaréis juntos. Además hay algo que te une a él para siempre.

-¡Dejadme ya por favor! Y si decidiera volver o no con él, es cosa mía.

-Te molesta cuando tocamos el tema que duele – guiñó el ojo Sanae.

En otra habitación, los chicos también estaban sometiendo al pobre Taki a un interrogatorio. Aunque los comentarios y preguntas eran diferentes a los de las chicas.

-Al fin te estrenaste, ¿Eh amigo? – le dio una palmadita en la espalda Wakabayashi.

-¿Qué tal fue?

-¿Qué pensó de tu…amigo?

-Oye Kisugi, esa pregunta sobra. – respondió un Taki avergonzado.

-Ahora ya sabes, a por ella amigo. Ya hiciste lo difícil, ahora toca la reconciliación formal.

-¿Reconciliación formal? ¿Qué quieres decir Izawa?

-Hombre Taki, eso era una pequeña reconciliación, ahora queda que volváis. Esa sería la reconciliación formal.

-Bueno, bueno, dejadme que lo haga a mi manera. Quiero ir poco a poco para no meter la pata nuevamente.

-Tienes razón amigo, mejor ir poco a poco. – dijo Tsubasa.

-Oye tú, que no te salvas.

-¿Yo qué? ¿Qué pinto?

-Aprende de él, ¿Para cuándo vas a intentar aunque sea besarla?

-Muy graciosos sois. Y yo ya la besé varias veces listos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no nos cuentas nada? ¡Mal amigo!

-Es que tampoco pasó nada más. Además, yo no tengo que contar sobre mi vida privada.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Bueno ya. Pero dinos, ¿Vas a intentarlo con ella o no?

-Sí quiero intentarlo, pero ella como que no quiere saber nada de mí, y mira que hasta cedió a dormir conmigo la otra noche. – se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo durmieron juntos?

-Queremos saber todo, todo y todo.

-Fue el otro día, porque hubo tormenta y no pudo volver a su casa.

-Uhm, es verdad, mi hermana no llegó el otro día a dormir – agregó Misaki.

-¿Y pasó algo con ella?

-No.

-Oh, venga, estáis solos en un departamento y durmiendo en la misma cama y ni se te ocurre besarla. – Wakabayashi estaba exasperado.

-No estábamos solos, Naiara estaba con nosotros y estaba a punto de besarla cuando un trueno despertó a la niña y se vino a dormir a la cama.

-La tormenta hace de aliada y luego estorba ja, ja, ja. – rieron los chicos. – Sólo algo tan patoso te puede pasar a ti.

-Muchas gracias por burlarse de mí de esta manera.

-No te enojes amigo. Tampoco es para tomárselo a mal.

Ambos grupos estuvieron hablando hasta la madrugada, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, obviamente, como planearon desde el principio. Al día siguiente, habría que hablar algunas cosas.

El turno de quedarse solos en el apartamento al día siguiente, fue de Anita y Tsubasa, que sus amigos decidieron irse sin despertarlos, llevándose hasta con ellos a la pequeña Naiara, para que no interfiriera inconscientemente como la otra vez.

La rubia primero se asustó, al no ver a su hija, pero una nota por parte de Kumi la tranquilizó. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose a un Tsubasa adormilado haciendo lo mismo.

-Vale, nos dejaron solos – le dijo al chico.

-¿Cómo que solos? No entiendo.

-Que nuestros queridos amigos se fueron pronto para dejarnos solos. Se llevaron incluso a Naiara.

-Parece que quieren que lo arreglemos, muy astutos.

-¿No me digas? – frunció el ceño – Aunque creo que no contaron con que dos no se reconcilian si uno no quiere.

-Mejor será que desayunemos y bajemos con ellos – respondió ignorando su comentario. Ella lo siguió hasta la cocina. – Creo que deberíamos hablar, ¿No crees? – decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Hablar sobre qué? Yo pienso que mejor dejar las cosas como están. Es lo mejor para los dos.

-¿Lo mejor para los dos o para ti? – él se acercó por la espalda de ella, que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Tsubasa…no vayas por ahí que acabas mal. – susurró nerviosa.

-Yo creo que no acabaría muy mal – respondió posando sus manos en su cadera. Empezó a darle suaves besos en el cuello, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa que nunca.

-Para por favor…

-¿Seguro que quieres que pare? – deslizó sus manos por su vientre, que le asombró notarlo tan plano, incluso habiendo tenido ya una hija. Quitó lo que estaba cocinando del fuego y, lentamente y sin responder, ella se dio la vuelta y lo besó. – Necesito la necesidad de que tú me necesites.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó sonriendo, pero volvieron a besarse. Él posó sus manos sobre la encimera, acorralándola entre los muebles y su cuerpo. Pero una de sus manos la puso donde no debía.

-¡Aaaah, mi mano! – exclamó separándose rápidamente. - ¡Me la quemé! – y es que sólo se le ocurre a él poner la mano en la placa que había estado funcionando apenas unos minutos.

-¿Ves cómo te dije que acabarías mal?

-No te burles, que duele – se quejó el chico.

-Anda ven, tienes que meter la mano en agua helada. Déjala aquí debajo del grifo, que voy a por hielos para envolverlos en un paño. No es muy grave la quemadura, pero es conveniente ir al médico para que la chequee. – él asintió. – Sólo estas cosas te ocurren a ti, tontorrón. – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los chicos fueron al médico, que por suerte le dijeron que sólo tenía que echarse una crema cicatrizante y tenerla vendada por un tiempo para que no le dé el sol y no le quede marca.

Sus amigos, al verlos llegar, iban a soltarle mil y una pregunta, para saber si el plan de dejarlos solos habían funcionado, pero al ver llegar al pobre Tsubasa con una mano vendada, supieron que algo patoso le había pasado, como siempre, sólo a él.

Continuará.


	8. Chapter 8: Consecuencias

Sus amigos, al verlos llegar, iban a soltarle mil y una pregunta, para saber si el plan de dejarlos solos habían funcionado, pero al ver llegar al pobre Tsubasa con una mano vendada, supieron que algo patoso le había pasado, como siempre, sólo a él.

**Capítulo VIII: Consecuencias. **

-Pero Tsubasa, ¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano?

-Me quemé.

-¿Cómo te quemaste hermano? – preguntó preocupada Mary acercándose.

-Bueno, puse la mano en la placa, que llevaba poco tiempo apagada.

-Mira que eres despistado – dijo Wakabayashi. – A saber qué estarías haciendo para poner la mano donde no debes. – lo dijo sin segundas, pero vio que los chicos se ruborizaron, por lo que se figuró lo que pasó. – Ay ya, amigo. ¿No sabéis que la cocina no es el lugar más indicado para ello?

-¿O es que preferís lugares como esos? – bromeó Kisugi.

-¡No digáis tonterías! – exclamó la chica sonrojada. – Se quemó la mano. Punto. Sois unos metiches.

-Tranquilízate amiga, tampoco es nada malo. – la calmó Yumi. – Mejor será que aprovechemos el día de playa.

Los chicos se metieron al agua con algunas chicas, mientras que las otras jugaban con Naiara, que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, menos Tsubasa, que no se podía mojar la mano y se quedó debajo de la sombrilla.

-Pues vaya vacaciones, anda que las voy a disfrutar yo. – gruñó Tsubasa tumbándose en la toalla.

-¿Aburrido tal vez? – preguntó Anita sentándose en otra toalla.

-Bastante. No puedo bañarme.

-Mira que te dije que ibas a acabar mal – rio.

-No te rías de mí, mala persona, que la culpa es tuya.

-¿Mía? Que yo sepa yo no fui quién puso la mano dónde no debía – seguía riéndose. – Bueno ya. No me burlo más de ti hoy porque estás malito.

-Y si estoy malito, necesito mimitos – respondió sonriendo.

-No aproveches la situación, graciosillo.

-¿No cuela?

-Va a ser que no. – sonrió. – Aunque nunca se sabe.

-¿Eso es una oportunidad? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Por el momento no, pero con el tiempo quién sabe.

-Me conformo con esa respuesta. Sé que en el fondo el tiempo me dirá que sí.

El fin de semana pasó, terminando consigo los días de playa y ya era hora de volver cada uno a su casa.

_Después de un mes…_

El grupo de chicos volvieron a sus vidas normales, yendo y viniendo de sus respectivos trabajos o estudios.

Kumi y Taki, después de lo que pasó entre ambos aquel fin de semana en la playa, se reconciliaron. Por la otra parte, Anita y Tsubasa seguían sin reconciliarse, aunque la relación iba mejor cada vez, o eso parecía.

Tsubasa quería volver a intentar estar a solas con ella, sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiese, ya que en otras ocasiones, siempre ocurría algo.

Terminó su jornada en el gimnasio, y cuando salió de ducharse, se acercó a ella esperando un sí.

-Hola.

-Hola. – sonrió ella. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sigue molestando la mano?

-No, ya casi no me molesta. Gracias por preguntar. Por cierto, ¿Te apetece venir con Naiara esta tarde a mi casa? Prepararé una cena deliciosa.

-Mejor será que cocine yo. Tú quédate bien lejos de la cocina, no queremos otra mano quemada. – le sonrió.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un sí. Cuando recoja a Naiara de la guardería vamos para allá.

-¡No sabes lo contento que me hace tu respuesta! – exclamó. – Esta tarde nos vemos. – y salió corriendo del gimnasio sin que ella se pudiera despedir de él.

La hora de recoger a Naiara de la guardería llegó, y Anita estaba en la salida esperándola. Mary salió junto a la pequeña, saludándola.

-¡Mami! – corrió a abrazarla.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Te lo pasaste bien? – a lo que ella asintió. – Hola Mary.

-Hola. ¿Dónde vas con esa mochila?

-Bueno, voy a casa de tu hermano. Me dijo que me llegara esta tarde con la niña.

-Ya veo. Todo va mejorando. – soltó una risita. – Tened cuidado, ¿O es que queréis darle un hermanito a Naiara ya?

-No digas estupideces Mary. No voy a hacer nada parecido. Sólo a pasar la tarde.

-Sí, 'pasar la tarde'. Pero quiero ser la madrina del futuro bebé. – le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Pero qué películas te montas? ¿De qué futuro bebé hablas? No voy a tener más hijos con tu hermano.

-Como digas, pero ya me lo dirás. No te entretengo más amiga, que mi hermano os estará esperando. Adiós cariño, mañana nos vemos – le dio un beso y un abrazo.

-'Adió tita Mai'

-Y ella sigue a lo suyo – suspiró la rubia mientras se marchaba.

-¿A dónde 'vamo'?

-Vamos a casa de papá, ¿Te apetece?

-Sí, yo 'tero ve a pá Basa'

Las dos llegaron al departamento, y Tsubasa les abrió la puerta.

-¡'Pá Basa'!

-¿Dónde está mi princesa? – dijo dulcemente cogiéndola en brazos. – Hola Anita, pasa.

-Hola Tsubasa. Gracias.

-Naiara, ¿Quieres ver una película? – ella asintió – Estupendo, porque aquí tengo La Sirenita ¿Te gusta?

-Claro que le gusta ¿Verdad? Es su película favorita.

-Estupendo. En cuanto cenemos ponemos la película, ¿Vale?

-¡Sí!

-Pero antes vamos a que te cambie de ropa y te ponga mejor el pijama, vaya que ensucies el uniforme de la guardería.

Los tres cenaron y se sentaron en el sofá para ver la película de la niña. Cuando iba por la mitad de la película, se dieron cuenta que la pequeña se había quedado durmiendo.

-Vaya, se quedó durmiendo – susurró Tsubasa – La voy a llevar a su habitación. - Cuando regresó a la sala, Anita había quitado la película y había puesto otra cosa en la televisión. -¿Qué ves?

-Pues la verdad no están dando nada interesante en la televisión.

-Se me está ocurriendo algo más interesante qué hacer – dijo acercándose a ella.

Para su asombro, fue ella quien empezó besándolo. Él empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, hasta posarlas en sus caderas. Ella lo tomó del cuello, acariciando su cabello. Tsubasa metió sus manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando esa piel que tanto recordaba. La rubia cortó el beso, para hacer que él se levantara junto a ella. Empezó a quitarle la camiseta que traía, a la vez que le acariciaba ese torso musculoso, para más tarde, empezar a desabrocharse la blusa botón por botón, dejándola caer al suelo.

Tsubasa no dudó más, y deseoso e impaciente, la condujo hasta su habitación. Ambos cayeron en la cama, pero sin parar de besarse. Deslizó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, para desabrocharle su sostén y deleitarse de sus pechos. Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido al sentir su tacto.

Anita recorría su espalda desnuda, aferrándose a ella. Estaba claro que la parte de ambos estaba de sobra, por lo que uno al otro, se la acabaron quitando. Él acariciaba lenta y dulcemente sus suaves piernas, por terminar rozando su parte íntima. Ella separó sus piernas, dándole acceso y permiso.

El chico no lo dudó, y jugueteó un rato, haciendo que la rubia empezase a gemir de placer. Él giró a la chica, dándole la espalda y empezó a besarla dulcemente.

-Tsubasa por favor…hazlo ya… - le suplicó la chica. Esa era la señal que necesitaba para seguir, por lo que se introdujo en ella lentamente. Esa postura le fascinaba, tenerla debajo de él, dándole la espalda, era para él absolutamente erótica. Empezó a mover sus caderas cada vez más rápido, posando sus manos nuevamente en esos pechos, que por un instante, parecían olvidados. Ella, sujetándose con una mano en la cama, con la otra rodeó su cuello, teniendo acceso a sus labios. El ritmo por momentos aumentaba, haciendo gemir a la rubia de placer.

-Aaah, Tsubasa – gritaba la chica.

-Shhh, calla, o despertarás a la niña – le dijo besándola.

-Es tu culpa – decía entre besos.

-Me encanta que te encante – le susurró en el oído, para después morderle la oreja. – Te amo…sigue disfrutándolo princesa.

A los pocos minutos, ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, dejándolos extasiados. Descansaron abrazados, esperando a que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

-Lo de antes iba en serio; te sigo amando – le dijo apartándole su cabello de la cara.

-Por favor, no estropees el momento, dejemos eso para más tarde. – le pidió.

-De acuerdo, sólo quería que lo supieras. – él sonrió. De pronto, empezó a sonar el celular de la chica. - ¿Quién llama a estas horas? ¿Tu madre?

-No creo, ella sabe que hoy no estaría en casa. – miró la pantalla – Es Kumi.

-¿Kumi? – preguntó extrañado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas a las una de la madrugada, Kumi?

-'Necesito verte, por favor'

-¿Pero no puedes esperar a mañana?

-'No puedo. Te juro que no te llamaría si no es importante. Por favor, llégate a mi departamento ahora'

-Uhm…está bien, ahora voy, pero deja de estar así de histérica.

-¿Qué vas ahora a dónde?

-A casa de Kumi. – respondió levantándose de la cama para vestirse. – Me llamó hecha un mar de nervios.

-¿Eres consciente que son las una de la madrugada? ¿A dónde vas a estas horas por la calle? Lo siento pero no te dejo salir. – le dijo levantándose y poniéndose delante de la puerta de la habitación.

-Así pareces muy convincente, pero no muy aterrador – sonrió al verlo delante de la puerta desnudo.

¡Ay! – el chico ruborizado se tapó con sus manos.

-Déjame tu moto, así no tendré que andar por la calle sola.

-¿Mi moto? Si no tienes carnet.

-No pasará nada, déjamela.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Supongo que si Kumi está mal me quedaré toda la noche consolándola, por lo que por la mañana pasaré por mi casa a cambiarme e irme a trabajar. ¿Te importa llevar tú a la niña a la guardería?

-Claro, yo la llevo. Adiós – ella antes de salir por la puerta se acercó a él y lo besó.

En casa de Kumi…

Anita llamó a la puerta (agradeció que la chica viviera sola, porque llamar a esas horas no era muy decente que digamos) y una Kumi llorando y nerviosa le abrió la puerta.

-Pero Kumi, ¿Qué te pasa? – la chica no respondió, le cogió de la mano y la entró dentro de su casa. - Kumi por favor dime qué pasa.

-Mira esto – le dijo entregándole una cosa alargada.

- ¿Cómo, esto es verdad?

-¿Si fuera mentira te hubiera hecho venir hasta aquí a estas horas y estaría yo así?

-Tienes razón perdona. Ven aquí - la abrazó – No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

-¿Pero qué arreglar? Cosas así no se arreglan. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Lo primero que debes hacer ahora es tranquilizarte. A veces estos cacharros fallan. – intentó calmarla.

-Puede que fallen, pero yo soy un reloj, y hace un mes que…

-Ay amiga – la volvió a abrazar – No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ya sé que no quieras, pero podrías empezar por decírselo.

-Es que mira que es mala suerte. Siempre temiéndole a que me pasara cosas así y ya que vencí mis miedos, van ellos y se hacen realidad.

-Mira, tampoco es tan malo. Estar embarazada del hombre que de verdad amas es algo maravilloso, es el fruto del amor que os tenéis.

-Pero, es demasiado pronto, yo…

-Pronto me pasó a mí, tú vas a poder mejor que yo con ello. Además tienes a Taki. Él te apoyará, ya verás.

-Tengo miedo.

-Ven aquí. Desahógate amiga, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, tengo toda la noche. Cuando estuvo más calmada, empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste tú?

-Bueno, digamos con un 'no puede ser', '¿ahora qué hago?' '¿por qué me tenía que tocar a mí?' pero al final disipé esos miedos. Ahora había algo más importante en qué pensar.

-Pero yo no sé nada sobre eso, no creo que pueda ser buena madre.

-Tranquila, lo serás. Taki te ayudará y juntos aprenderéis del milagro de la vida. Además, aquí estaré yo para ayudarte. – le sonrió.

-Gracias amiga…sin ti si me hubiera pasado esto no sabría cómo reaccionar.

-No tienes que dármelas.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Qué hacías en la moto de Tsubasa?

-Es una larga historia. – se sonrojó.

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Bueno, juntos, juntos, no decidimos volver ni nada.

-Pero sí habéis estado juntos, ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí. – contestó – Y por eso traigo su moto, porque vengo de su casa.

-Tened cuidado, porque mírame a mí.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Te recuerdo que yo hace cuatro años atrás estaba en las mismas circunstancias que tú, y encima sola y joven.

-¿Alguna vez se te pasó la cabeza…?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Para nada! Y espero que eso no se te esté rondando a ti por la cabeza. – le recriminó.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no se me había pasado ni sería mi intención.

-Eso mismo, así tendrá Naiara un amiguito para jugar.

-O quizá pronto tendrá un hermanito – le guiñó el ojo. Era la primera vez desde que su amiga llegó a su casa, que sonreía.

-¿Otra igual que Mary? Naiara no va a tener ningún hermano.

-¿No pensáis darle un hermano? Mira que los hijos únicos no es recomendable.

-Kumi, no quiero más hijos por el momento. Además, yo no dije que Tsubasa y yo estemos juntos. Dale tú un hermanito al tuyo cuando nazca.

-Muy chistosa. Gracias por estar aquí, necesitaba a una amiga en estos momentos.

-Ya te dije que las gracias no tienes que dármelas. Las amigas, lo mismo que estamos para las buenas, más aún para las malas. – la abrazó. Kumi respondió el abrazo, sin evitar volver a llorar nuevamente. – Ya está mi niña, llora cuando desees, tengo toda la noche.

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9: Reconciliaciones

Bueno, este capítulo también tiene una escena subidita de tono. No me tachen de pervertida xD

**Capítulo IX: Reconciliaciones.**

Llegó la mañana, y Anita se tenía que ir, ya que tenía que pasar primero por su casa antes de ir al gimnasio.

-Kumi, me tengo que marchar, ¿Vale? Y tú deberías prepararte para ir a tu trabajo.

-Tienes razón. No le digas nada a nadie, ¿Sí? Primero quiero que lo sepa Taki antes que los demás. – le pidió.

-No te preocupes. Yo no diré nada. Tú eres la indicada en hacerlo.

-Gracias otra vez. – la abrazó.

-Qué tontita eres, ya te dije que no hace falta que me des las gracias. Luego nos vemos.

-Sí. Esta tarde hablaré primero con Taki y luego os llamaré para decirlo.

-Está bien. Suerte amiga, y verás como a él le hace mucha ilusión. – le da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha.

La rubia llegó al gimnasio después de pasar por su casa, entró al vestuario para cambiarse y salió. La jornada terminó rápido y Tsubasa se acercó a hablarle.

-¿Qué era lo que le pasó a Kumi anoche?

-Ah, nada, tenía un pequeño problema pero ya está. Por cierto, tu moto está en mi casa, llégate luego si quieres a recogerla. – contestó metiéndose en el vestuario para ducharse.

-Pues parecía un problema muy grave para que te llamara a esas horas. – él la siguió.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué haces en el vestuario femenino? ¡Sal ahora mismo antes que te vean!

-¿Y si no quiero? – le dijo en plan juguetón.

-Tsubasa no. Estate quieto. No es el lugar para ponerte tonto. – la chica lo cogió de los hombros, intentándolo echar del vestuario.

-No me quiero ir. – se acercó a besarla, pero ella le quitó la cara. - ¿No me das un beso?

-A ver Tsubasa, lo que pasó anoche pasó. Pero creo yo que deberíamos hablarlo mejor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo de anoche no significó nada y que cada uno por su lado?

-No quise decir eso, tonto. – le cogió la cara con sus manos – Sólo quise decir que deberíamos hablar sobre nosotros.

-Ah. Tienes razón. Porque yo quiero que volvamos. Por favor, no me rechaces más. – él la abrazó y ella lo besó, como si con ese beso, sellara lo que hace años empezó y que nunca debió acabar. –Vente a vivir conmigo.

-No. Una cosa es que todo se esté arreglando, y otra muy diferente es que me vaya a vivir contigo.

-¿Pero por qué no? Veniros tú y la niña a mi casa, estemos juntos, formemos la familia que tenemos.

-Por el momento no quiero irme a vivir a tu casa. – él puso cara afligida. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no pase noches contigo – contestó en tono pícaro.

-En ese caso, me conformo. Vamos a la ducha – la sujetó del brazo y se metieron en la ducha.

-Eh, no, para. – Tsubasa se quitó su camiseta mientras no paraba de besarla y empezó a subirle su camiseta. - ¿No puedes esperar a que estemos en otro sitio? Este no es un buen lugar, puede entrar alguien.

-Dudo que entre alguien. Además, ¿No me digas que no es un lugar muy erótico? – se quitó sus meybas e hizo el intento de bajarle sus mayas, pero ella lo paró.

-No. Aquí no. Si nos llegan a pillar me moriría de vergüenza, hasta nos podrían despedir y todo. Además, tenemos que ir a por Naiara a la guardería y más tarde a casa de Kumi.

-¿A casa de Kumi para qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te llamara anoche?

-Sí. Tiene que ver y quiere decírnoslo a todos.

-¿Y qué es? Dímelo que me muero de curiosidad.

-No, mejor que lo diga ella, que es la que debe hacerlo. Y vete para tu vestuario, que me tengo que duchar.

-¡Ah, ya sé! Ya sé lo que es. Está embarazada ¿A que sí?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que es eso? – preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, es eso. ¡Está embarazada! ¿De Taki verdad?

-¿De quién más sino? Venga, sal de aquí ya que se nos hace tarde.

-Qué fuerte, Kumi y Taki van a ser padres – se repetía mientras era echado del lugar.

-Sí, sí, pero tú calladito y no digas que sabes.

-Está bien…

En casa de Kumi…

Taki llegó a casa de la chica, muy extrañado por su llamada, pero esperanzado, quizá iban a formalizar las cosas. Después de lo sucedido, durante este mes se veían, salían, pero más como si fueran amigos, no como pareja. Llamó al timbre y una Kumi nerviosa le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto muy extraña.

-Es que quiero hablar contigo. Ven, entra.

-Gracias, pero me tienes fuera de lugar con tu comportamiento. – el chico entró y se sentó en el sofá. - ¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Verás… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó entre tú y yo en la playa?

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa, te arrepientes de lo que pasó y me vas a decir que mejor es olvidarnos de esto?

-No precisamente. Déjame hablar por favor. Esa vez, por dejarnos llevar por el momento, no nos cuidamos y…

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Que estoy embarazada. – terminó la frase. – Lo siento mucho, no creo que te haga mucha gracia ser padre tan joven y… - pero él la calló levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-¿Bromas? ¡Me haces muy feliz! – exclamó abrazándola ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio que no te afecta?

-Bueno, puede ser pronto, pero ambos tenemos trabajo y nos va bien, por lo que podemos mantenerlo perfectamente. ¿Es que a ti no te hace ilusión?

-No es eso, sino que temía a tu reacción. Pero ya veo que estás encantado.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cómo me iba a enfadar con una noticia así? Es una gran noticia para un hombre. – decía emocionado. – Por cierto, ¿También significaría eso formalizar la relación?

-Uhm, dejemos que vaya pasando el tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Eran sus amigos, que como habían quedado, estaban allí para saber lo que Kumi les quería decir. Todos se quedaron muy asombrados por la noticia, pero a la vez se sentían felices por sus amigos.

-Mira tú, ahora resulta que en el grupo van a haber dos niños.

-Me parece fantástico. ¿Por qué no tenemos nosotros un bebé eh, Teppei? – le dijo Yukari.

-¿Qué? No, ni hablar. No me siento preparado – respondió el chico rápidamente. – Dentro de unos añitos, si eso.

-Te veo un poquito agobiado Kisugi, cambia esa cara – se burló Karem, haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Quién lo diría, Taki va a ser padre. Lo siento pero no te pega. – se burló Tsubasa.

-Habló el menos indicado. Tú sí que no tienes pinta de padre. Seguro que eres peor padre de lo que lo seré yo. – se picó el mencionado.

-¡Eh! Yo soy mejor padre que tú. Tú no sabrás ni cambiar un simple pañal.

-Ah, mira este. Claro, cómo tú sí sabes… ¡Ay no! Que tú esa parte te la ahorraste.

-Serás… - pero Misaki los paró.

-Venga, dejad de bromear que acabaremos mal.

-¡Ha empezado él! – exclamaron los dos señalándose.

-Déjalos Misaki, son dos niños pequeños – agregó Karem riendo.

-Oye Kumi, no se te vaya a ocurrir llevar a tu hijo a otra guardería ¿Eh? Tienes por obligación de amiga llevarlo a la mía – dijo Mary.

-De aquí a que nazca y tenga por lo menos tres años…Queda mucho, pero te tendré en cuenta – respondió con una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-Bueno, pues las dos parejas rotas se han reconciliado y encima van a formar una familia. Vaya, vaya.

-Por cierto, a vosotros se os ve muy acaramelados, ¿Al fin se dejaron de tonterías y se reconciliaron de una vez? – preguntó Izawa.

-Digamos que se podría decir que sí, aunque lo de vivir juntos preferimos dejarlo para más adelante. – contestó la chica.

-Pero eso es una buena noticia. Al menos se reconciliaron. Lo de vivir juntos ya habrá tiempo. – comentó Yumi.

-Cierto. Aunque, ya que hicieron las paces, ¿Van a buscar un hermanito? – ambos se pusieron rojos mirándose.

-De momento preferimos tener solo uno. – agregó Tsubasa. – Más adelante supongo que sí.

-Oye Naiara, ¿Tú quieres tener un hermanito? – le preguntó Pepe cogiendo en brazos a la niña.

-¡Sí! – contestó emocionada. – Yo 'tero' un hermanito mami.

-Ay, ya empezaron. Como me dé la brasa con lo del hermanito os la voy a dejar a vosotros, por soliviantarla. – gruñó Anita.

El grupo terminó sus pláticas, y cada chico se marchó a su casa. Tsubasa acompañó a Anita y Naiara hasta su casa.

-Gracias por acompañarnos. – le dijo dulcemente mientras ponía sus brazos por el cuello de él.

-De nada. Aunque me encantaría no tener que acompañaros nunca más hasta aquí, porque eso significaría que estaríais viviendo conmigo.

-No te adelantes, pronto acabaremos estando juntos, y no en tu departamento, sino en una casa que compremos los dos ¿Sí?

-Me parece buena idea. Si vamos a tener más hijos ese departamento se quedaría pequeño. – sonrió abrazándola.

-¿Y cuántos hijos más quieres tener?

-Contigo todos los posibles. – ambos se besaron, pero alguien les interrumpió.

-¡Mami, mami! El tito Carlos me va a llevar al parque de atracciones – salió de la casa corriendo Naiara emocionada.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿No?

-¿Y cuándo van al parque? – preguntó Tsubasa cogiéndola en brazos

-Mañana. – en ese momento salió Santana de la casa.

-Lo siento si me precipité sin comentaros nada antes, pero pensé que sería buena idea llevarla mañana, que es fin de semana. – se disculpó el brasileño.

-No te preocupes, seguro que se lo pasará muy bien. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Gracias. Vente conmigo Naiara, que la abuela te preparó batido. – el moreno la soltó y la pequeña fue con su tío. – Os dejo despedirse solos.

-Ya que mañana tu hermano se va a llevar a la niña al parque de atracciones, podrías venirte a mi casa, y así estamos solos hoy todo el día de mañana. – le propuso.

-Uhm, bueno, vale. Me parece buena idea.

-Además – se acercó a su oído – En las duchas me quedé con ganas de estar contigo – la chica se ruborizó.

-Eres un caso. Pasa, que voy a por mi pijama y mi ropa para mañana. – ella subió las escaleras, y Santana aprovechó para hablarle.

-Más te vale que esta vez no la fastidies. Como vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi hermana te juro que te pego una golpiza.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Por supuesto que sí. Te lo advierto; tú hazla llorar y yo te mato, aunque mi sobrina se quede sin padre. ¿Te quedó claro? No quiero que ella vuelva a derramar una sola lágrima por una persona como tú.

-No tengo intención de hacerle daño. Yo la amo y quiero estar con ella para siempre. Y caerá sobre tu conciencia si a mi hija la dejas sin padre, a tu hermana hecha polvo y tú en la cárcel sin poder cuidar de ambas. ¿De verdad que eso es lo que quieres? – Tsubasa no se dejaba intimidar. – Tu hermana no te lo perdonaría en la vida.

-Que todo eso no pase depende de ti. En parte también caerá sobre tu consciencia. Nunca me caíste bien. Nunca quise que estuvieras con mi hermana. Y ahora no es que me quede muy tranquilo que vuelvas con ella después de lo que le hiciste.

-Yo no le hice nada. Fue un dichoso malentendido. Yo sería incapaz de hacerle nada y bien lo sabes. Lo que pasa que nunca me aceptaste. Eres un odioso hermano posesivo. – Santana no aguantó más y lo cogió de su sudadera.

-Te juro que si no fuera porque mi hermana está arriba te partiría la cara. – de repente oyó como su hermana bajaba las escaleras, por lo que lo soltó.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó al verlos apartados.

-Nada, sólo estábamos haciendo las paces. ¿No es verdad? – dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros disimulando.

-Claro. Acaba de pedirme perdón – dijo victorioso al ver la cara fulminante del brasileño.

-Me alegro de que al fin os llevéis bien. No sabéis lo importante que es para mí. – y abrazó a los dos. - ¿Nos vamos? – Tsubasa asintió y ambos se despidieron de la niña y se marcharon.

-Será miserable. Me hizo quedar como el débil perdedor – murmuró Santana enojado.

Una vez en el departamento…

-¿Qué tal si vamos preparando la cena?

-Sí, me parece bien. Así cuanto antes cenemos antes nos tomamos el postre – dijo pícaro Tsubasa.

-Creo que esta parte tan efusiva de ti la acabo de conocer con los años.

-¿Y te gusta esa parte? – la abrazó mientras la besaba.

-Uhm, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no he descubierto aún toda tu parte efusiva. Tal vez si la conociera pudiera opinar.

-¿Ah? ¿Con que con esas tenemos? – la cogió en hombros y la condujo al baño.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿No querías conocer al 100% mi parte efusiva? – se quitó su sudadera rápidamente y a ella su camiseta. – Además, como ya te dije antes, me quedé con las ganas en las duchas. – la sentó en la encimera del lavabo, sin parar de besarla en ningún momento. No tardó mucho en desabrocharse el pantalón y quitárselo, haciendo lo mismo con ella.

La chica rodeó su cintura con las piernas, haciendo que el contacto sea más íntimo. Podía sentir la erección del chico, pero no se asombró. Es más, le gustaba ver que causaba esas sensaciones en él.

Sus grandes y fuertes manos acariciaban su espalda, desabrochando con delicadeza su sostén y tirándolo lejos de la vista de ambos. Empezó a entretenerse con sus pechos, que no dudó ni un segundo en acariciarlos y devorarlos. La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el espejo del baño, disfrutando del placer que le estaba ocasionando su chico.

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor – la bajó del lavabo y la puso mirando para el espejo – Así es más erótico. ¿No crees? – le preguntó besando su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos.

-Sí, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza – contestó al verse reflejada en el espejo, mientras Tsubasa le besaba el cuello, acariciándole todo el cuerpo y con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Decidieron dejar los preliminares para meterse en la ducha. Él la cogió en brazos haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas, mientras se sujetaba apoyada en la pared.

-Espera – dijo alargando su mano para coger un preservativo.

-No hace falta, tomo pastillas. – contestó quitándoselo de las manos y soltándolo en el suelo de la ducha.

-A buenas horas, hace años podrías haberlas tomado – arqueó una ceja.

-No te quejes que estás encantado. – lo besó – Pero dejemos de hablar, que pierdes el ritmo.

-¿Yo perder el ritmo? Qué poco me conoces entonces – respondió entrando en ella y llevando el ritmo perfecto, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con la pared.

Tal y como estaban, no tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax. Se quedaron un rato así, en la misma posición, mientras el agua les corría por todo el cuerpo. Después, llenaron la bañera (el baño tenía ducha y bañera) y se metieron en ella para darse un baño de burbujas.

-Entonces, ¿Con que pastillas no? – dijo mientras la abrazaba en la bañera llena de espuma.

-Sí. Después de eso, mi periodo se volvió más irregular que de costumbre, y decidí tomarlas para saber exactamente cuando me tenía que venir.

-Lastima. Así no podré embarazarte – bromeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendías hacerlo a traición? – le dio un coscorrón.

-Por supuesto que no. Solo era una broma. Pero por el momento podemos estar tranquilos. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no tengamos más, ¿No?

-Uhm, como ya dije antes, prefiero que sea más adelante. Si pasara ahora tendría que dejar mi trabajo. – respondió.

-¿Y cuándo será más adelante?

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

-Porque Naiara tiene cuatro años, y si tardamos más tiempo se van a llevar bastantes años de diferencia. – comentó – Los psicólogos recomiendan que los hijos se tengan con poca diferencia de años entre ellos.

-¿Qué más dará eso? Yo aún no quiero tener otro hijo.

-Claro, cómo tú sí estuviste desde que nació y no te perdiste ningún cumpleaños, y la viste crecer. – recriminó.

-Entonces, tú quieres otro hijo para poder hacer todo lo que no hiciste con Naiara. Y ¿Qué piensas dejar entonces a tu hija de lado por el otro hijo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? – se entristeció y ofendió.

-Bueno ya, dejemos de hablar de este tema. Ya habrá tiempo. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer la cena? Voy a ponerme el pijama.

-¿Y quién te dice a ti que vayas a necesitar el pijama?

-Pero ahora sí lo necesito, ¿O cenamos desnudos? – frunció el ceño.

-Por mí me parece bien. – le sacó la lengua.

-Ya me lo imagino ya. Venga vamos – rio. Ambos chicos salieron del baño y prepararon la cena. Después, se fueron a dormir.

Estuvieron toda la mañana remoloneando en la cama por ser sábado, abrazados.

-Por cierto – le decía mientras le daba algún que otro beso en el cuello - ¿Por qué le pusiste Naiara?

-Porque una vez hablando, tú dijiste que te encantaba ese nombre y que te gustaría ponérselo a tu hija. – él sonrió. Pensó en él al ponerle el nombre.

-Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es para mí que le pusieras ese nombre.

-Bueno…de nada. Y ya que te gusta hablar tanto del tema; a ver, ¿Qué nombre escogerías si tuviéramos otro hijo?

-Uhm…si es niña me gusta Daiana. Si es niño, me gustan algunos nombres occidentales. – comentó. - ¿Y a ti?

-Sí, Daiana es bonito. A mí me gusta Ariadna o Evelyn.

-Son bonitos también. ¿Y qué nombre le hubieras puesto si hubiera sido un niño? – ella sonrió.

-Aunque para mí fuera una tortura cada vez que lo tuviera que nombrar, tenía claro que le pondría Tsubasa. – respondió besándolo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Llegó el medio día y fueron a la casa Misaki para saber cómo se lo había pasado Naiara en el parque de atracciones.

-¿Cómo te lo pasaste cariño?

-Muy bien. Me monté en muchas cosas. Y en un tren. – explicaba la niña con pelos y señales muy emocionada.

-Me alegro que te lo pasaras muy bien. Otro día vamos mamá tú y yo al parque ¿Vale? – le dijo dulcemente Tsubasa.

-Sí, yo 'tero' ir otra vez. Mira mi globo. Me lo compró el tito Carlos.

-Está muy bonito. Pero ten cuidado que se puede escapar, así que agárralo fuerte.

Mientras Tsubasa terminaba de hablar con Anita antes de marcharse a su departamento, a la pequeña Naiara que estaba en la puerta de la casa junto a ellos, se le soltó el globo. Ella, en un intento de cogerlo para que no se le fuera, se separó de la puerta y salió a buscarlo sin ver el peligro que conllevaba ello, porque un coche estaba a punto de atropellarla.

-¿Dónde está Naiara? Debería estar aquí – se asustó Anita.

-¡Naiara! – Tsubasa salió en su busca, pero el coche estaba demasiado cerca y no pudo frenar a tiempo.

-¡NOOOO! – se oyó el grito de la rubia, había sido un fuerte impacto.

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10: Súplicas

-¡Naiara! – Tsubasa salió en su busca, pero el coche estaba demasiado cerca y no pudo frenar a tiempo.

-¡NOOOO! – se oyó el grito de la rubia, había sido un fuerte impacto.

**Capítulo X: Súplicas**

No podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada. Era una angustia demasiado grande la que sentía. No aguantaba de pie, tampoco sentada. Necesitaba noticias, y ya.

Todo el mundo se encontraba angustiado, pero seguro que nadie se sentía como ella. Esa presión en el pecho. Esa sensación de miedo. Y no era para menos; las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían sufrido un accidente, y de ninguna de las dos sabía nada.

En su mente sólo se repetían aquellas horrorosas imágenes. No podía recordar nada más. Sólo eso y cómo los trasladaban de urgencias al hospital. Y allí se encontraba ella. En una dichosa sala de espera, nerviosa, temerosa, atacada, desesperada. Sin saber nada.

Una de las puertas de una consulta se abrió. Saliendo de ella el doctor con alguien más. Su cara cambió por completo al ver salir de ella a su hija, y caminando por su propio pie. ¡Estaba bien! Salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Mi amor! – lloraba abrazada a ella. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?

-Menos mal – suspiraron todos aliviados.

-No se preocupen, la pequeña solo ha sufrido rasguños en el brazo y en la cara. Se le desaparecerán pronto y sin dejar cicatrices. Ha tenido mucha suerte. – explicaba el doctor.

-Gracias a Dios que estás bien, me hubiera muerto si te hubiera pasado algo. – decía aún abrazada a ella.

-Pero… - siguió diciendo el doctor. – El muchacho no tuvo demasiada suerte. – la cara de todos cambió. Al ver a la niña se habían olvidado por completo del pobre Tsubasa. – Él fue el que recibió todo el impacto por intentar proteger a la niña. - ¿Es familiar vuestro?

-Claro, además él es el padre de la niña. – respondió Mary – Pero hable doctor, ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? ¿Está vivo verdad?

-Sí, está vivo. Pero tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico. Desgraciadamente, entró en coma.

-¿Qué, en coma?

-No puede ser – Anita se quedó petrificada, de rodillas en el suelo. – En coma…

-Mamá llévate a Naiara a casa – ordenó Santana. – No debe estar aquí.

-Pero…

-Carlos tiene razón, llévatela. Nosotros te tenemos informada, no te preocupes. – dijo Taro. Ella asintió y se marchó con la pequeña, que estaba muy extrañada y no entendía nada.

-¿Y cuándo se despertará doctor? Díganos que pronto – preguntó la señora Ozora.

-No se sabe. Una persona en coma puede tardar en despertar días, meses, años…O quizá no se despierte.

-¡Imposible, es imposible! – Mary lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a Taro.

-Pero, ¿Usted ve que haya posibilidades?

-Con el coma nunca se sabe señor Ozora. Como ya dije puede hacerlo pronto o tardar mucho.

-Doctor. Quiero verlo por favor – dijo Anita aún de rodillas en el suelo.

-Claro. Lo mejor en estos casos es que los familiares estén con el paciente, le hablen continuamente. El sonido de voces familiares puede estimularles a despertar.

-Con permiso – la rubia no dejó terminar al doctor, ni esperar a que le dejara pasar, ella entró a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta, y se acercó a él. Estaba lleno de cables por todas partes y la cabeza vendada. Le sujetó la mano con fuerza, mientras no paraba de llorar.

-Gracias por salvar a nuestra hija, pero es un precio demasiado alto. Despierta por favor, despierta. No nos hagas esto por favor, te necesitamos. – con delicadeza le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno para darle un beso en los labios – Mi amor por favor, despierta. Fue mi culpa, por no estar pendiente de Naiara te pasó esto. Perdóname. – se echó sobre su pecho, sin parar de llorar.

-Venga, necesitas descansar un poco – le dijo su hermano entrando. – Será mejor que vayas con la niña, está asustada.

-No. Yo me quedo aquí, no me quiero ir.

-Tienes que irte, tu hija te necesita. Aquí no podrás hacer nada por él. – la cogió de los brazos suavemente y la levantó de él. – Escúchame. Te duchas, descansas, tranquilizas a Naiara un rato hasta que se duerma y si quieres vuelves.

-Está bien…pero tardo poco en venir. No quiero dejarlo mucho solo por si despierta.

-Anita, no sabemos cuándo va a despertar, ya oíste al doctor. Hay que tener mucha paciencia.

-Hermano, fue mi culpa… - Santana la abrazó consolándola.

-No fue tu culpa, nadie la tiene. El destino quiso poner esta desgracia en el camino y ya está. Ya verás cómo acabará despertando. Venga, vamos. – ella salió de la habitación, y Santana se quedó un momento. – Nunca me caíste bien, nunca te quise con mi hermana, pero no quiero que estés pasando por esto. Ojalá despiertes pronto, por favor, mi hermana y tu hija te necesitan.

La chica Misaki llegó a su casa, acompañada de su hermano Carlos. Su madre los recibió, preguntando por cómo se encontraba Tsubasa. Después, ella subió a la habitación de su hija, que estaba metida en su cama. Se le podía notar asustada y sin saber qué estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde está 'pá Basa'? – preguntó la niña cuando vio a su madre entrar.

-Verás cariño, tu papá tuvo que irse un tiempo para trabajar. Pero no te preocupes que volverá pronto.

-¿Y por qué se fue? ¿Vuelve pronto? – Anita intentaba no llorar, para no preocupar a la niña, pero no podía decirle la verdad, aparte de que no entendería lo que le estaba diciendo, se preocuparía por su padre.

-Cosas de mayores cariño. Y no sé cuándo vendrá, pero cuándo lo haga, te traerá un regalo grandote grandote, ¿Sí? – ella la abrazó con ternura sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras mami?

-Porque te quiero mucho mi amor, no te preocupes. – se quedó sentada en su cama hasta que la pequeña se durmió.

_Tres meses después…_

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquel accidente, tres. Y Tsubasa seguía en coma. Después de aquello Anita estaba como ida, no salía de su habitación. Siempre estaba encerrada, con las cortinas echadas y llorando. Apenas comía y se relacionaba con alguien, no quería recibir visitas de nadie, sólo las de Kumi. Todo el mundo estaba muy preocupados por ella, ya que hasta le hacía poco caso a su hija.

Kumi se encontraba en esos momentos en la casa Misaki, con su amiga, que no la dejó de visitar ni un solo día desde aquello. La rubia siempre estaba igual, se abrazaba al abultado vientre de su amiga (recordemos que Kumi está embarazada, y de cuatro meses ya) y lloraba y lloraba nada más, mientras su amiga le acariciaba la cara y la consolaba.

Como si no hubiera ya demasiada tensión y preocupación, Miyu, la famosa chica que había hecho de las suyas en el pasado, apareció en el hospital.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? – le reprochó Kisugi enojado.

-Aquí estás de más, así que vete por dónde viniste. – le dijo Yukari.

-Eh, eh, vengo de buenas. Me enteré hace tiempo que Tsubasa está mal, y yo sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraba. – respondió.

-Será de lo que a ti te importa cómo se encuentre.

-Pues sí, es mi amigo.

-Para amigos cómo tú quién necesita enemigos. – agregó Mary – Vete ahora mismo.

-Dejadme pasar a verlo, sólo será un momento.

-Ni hablar, no te dejaremos pasar.

-Mary, no es momento para crear una pelea, hay que respetar dónde nos encontramos. Dejémosla pasar aunque sea un minuto, total, no le podrá hacer nada. – dijo Misaki abatido.

-De acuerdo…pero que sepas que te estaremos vigilando. – ella asintió y entró. Se acercó a él, observándolo.

-Así que estás así por culpa de una escuincla. Lástima que ese coche te golpeara a ti y no a ella, hubiera sido un estorbo menos – se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su oído. – Entre tú y yo, tu hijita fastidiosa está molestando en mis planes. Aunque no me resigné a perderte. ¿Sabes? Si despiertas pienso hacer todo lo posible para conseguirte.

-Ay amiga, te vas a deshidratar, deja de llorar ya por favor. No conseguirás nada estando así.

-Pero… ¿Qué hago yo ahora? Es como si no estuviera, es como si nos hubiera abandonado.

-Claro que no, nunca hay que perder la fe. Además, estando así lo único que puede ocurrir es que le transmitas tu pena a tu hija. Ella te necesita y la has dejado un poco abandonada desde entonces.

-Tienes razón, pero es que la veo a ella y me recuerda a él.

-Amiga, que está en coma, no muerto. Mientras siga vivo, hay esperanza. Y ya verás cómo despertará. –la animó la castaña.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Kumi – alguien entró corriendo por la puerta y pegando voces.

-¡Despertó, despertó! – gritaba Pepe

-¿Qué dices? ¿Despertó Tsubasa?

-Sí, acaba de llamarme Taro, corre, ve ahora mismo al hospital. – le decía cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿No me engañas, despertó? ¡Al fin despertó! – ella salió contenta hacia el hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, se encontró con que la odiosa de Miyu, se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Tranquila, sólo vino a verlo. Corre, entra. Decidimos que sería buena idea que lo hicieras tú primero, aunque no nos aguantemos las ganas de verlo. – explicó Mary sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? Gracias. – ella entró, no sin antes echarle una mirada de odio a Miyu, quién, misteriosamente, le sonreía.

Tres meses llevaba soñando con ese momento. Con el momento de volver a ver esos ojos que tanto le encantaban. De verle su cara mirándola sonriendo. De besarlo y besarlo. Entró y se lo encontró algo aturdido, mirando para todos lados.

-Hola – le dijo sonriendo sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama – Gracias a Dios despertaste. Qué contenta estoy.

-Hola. – se sujetó la cabeza con la mano - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tuviste un accidente, pero ya no te preocupes, porque despertaste y es lo que importa. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba y el miedo que sentía de que no despertaras nunca.

-¿De verdad te importo tanto? ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque eres muy importante en mi vida. Mi amor, te juro que si te hubiera pasado algo me hubiera muerto. – fue a darle un beso, pero él le quitó la cara. -¿Qué pasa, por qué no quieres que te bese?

-Es que no sé quién eres. – respondió sinceramente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No sabes quién soy? ¿Ni cómo me llamo?

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo quién eres. – esa respuesta le había caído como un balde de agua fría encima. ¿No la reconocía?

-Pero, no puede ser. Soy yo mi amor, Anita, Anita Misaki, tu novia.

-¿Novia? ¿Cuántas novias tengo yo?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cuántas novias a tener tú? Sólo una. ¿De dónde sacas eso? – la pobre se estaba desquiciando y asustando por momentos.

-Pues según una muchacha morena que ha estado aquí antes yo soy su novio.

-¿Qué? Espera un momento, ¿Sí? – salió hecha una furia de la habitación. -¡Tú desgraciada! ¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste?

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron sus amigos.

-¿Qué qué pasa? Esta desgraciada, que le ha dicho a Tsubasa que es su novia.

-A ver, tranquilízate. ¿De qué sirve que le dijera que es su novia? Tsubasa sabe que no lo es. – intentó calmarla Yukari.

-No lo sabe, porque Tsubasa no recuerda nada. No sabe quién soy. – respondió llorando – Y ahora, piensa que ella es su novia y no yo.

-¿Qué no recuerda nada? ¿Cómo es posible? – en ese momento, el doctor salió a la sala de espera, para pedirles que se calmen, ya que estaban armando escándalo.

-Por favor, un poco de respeto, esto es un hospital. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Doctor, mi hermano despertó del coma.

-¿En serio? Muy buena noticia. Enfermera, vaya a revisarle, que en seguida voy yo en cuanto acabe de hablar con los familiares.

-Sí doctor, pero a mí no me reconoció. No recuerda nada. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Uhm, tendremos que hacerle más chequeos, pero todo apunta a que es una amnesia postraumática.

-¿Amnesia? ¿Pero volverá a recordar su vida, doctor?

-Puede que sí. A veces con los traumatismos el paciente puede perder parte o la totalidad de la memoria. En la mayoría de los casos es pasajera, que puede llegar a durar, días o semanas, pero en otros casos más graves puede ser permanente.

-¿Permanente? ¡No puede ser! ¿Nunca va a saber quién soy?

-No dije eso, tranquilícese señorita. Sería bueno que le contaran cosas de su vida, para ir recordando poco a poco.

-Tú, fuera de aquí – intentó echarla Kisugi – Vete con tus mentiras.

-Yo no dije ninguna mentira. Si él estuvo conmigo aquel verano, lo que pasa que tú te metiste en medio.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa, asquerosa y…? – Yukari estaba a punto de pegarle una buena golpiza, pero se controló. – Si la que se metió en medio fuiste tú.

-Vete ahora mismo, no queremos que estés aquí.

-Está bien, me iré, pero volveré a visitar a mi novio. Bye. – ella se fue victoriosa, sabía que había hecho lo difícil, y encima, sin tener que esforzarse. La suerte estaba de su parte.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Bueno, entremos a ver a Tsubasa y dejemos de pensar en tías como esa. – todos entraron, contentos de que hubiera despertado, pero él no se acordaba de nadie.

-Mira, yo soy tu hermana Mary y este es Taro Misaki, mi novio y tu mejor amigo. – y así fue explicándole y 'presentándole' uno por uno.

-¿Y dónde está Miyu?

-¿Por qué preguntas por ella? Ella no pinta nada. Déjala.

-Sí pinta, si es mi novia debería estar aquí.

-Lo siento mucho pero prohibiremos su entrada.

-Ya me había dicho ella que la odiáis. Y que no aceptáis nuestra relación, y que por eso empezaríais a inventar cosas malas de ella. – la chica Misaki no aguantó más, y salió de la habitación dolida; Yukari fue tras ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ella es mala amigo, la chica que acaba de salir por esa puerta sí es tu novia. – le dijo Izawa.

-¿Mi novia? ¿Por qué insistís en que ella es mi novia? – el pobre Tsubasa estaba aturdido, en verdad no sabía a quién creerle, no se acordaba de nada, cualquiera le podría estar mintiendo.

-Porque es tu novia – agregó Wakabayashi – Además, ella es la madre de tu hija.

-¿Hija? ¿Qué también tengo una hija? – ahora, más aún, estaba fuera de órbita - ¿Tan pronto tuve una hija?

-Sí. Se llama Naiara y tiene cuatro años. Y ella, la que salió hace un momento, es la madre. Tú estás con ella.

-Además, por eso estás en esta cama y estuviste en coma; por intentar salvar a tu hija de ser atropellada.

-Lo siento, es demasiada información por hoy. Dejadme descansar por favor. – pidió el chico aturdido.

-Pero…

-Tiene razón. Mañana vendremos a verte amigo. Que descanses. – todos salieron de la habitación. – Esto es muy serio. No solamente porque haya perdido la memoria, sino porque al no recordar a nadie la tal Miyu puede hacer lo que le plazca. – opinó Taki.

-Para eso estamos nosotros, para impedírselo. Encima que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias, ahora tenía que pasar esto.

-Kumi tiene razón, pero parece que al ser la primera persona que vio cree antes a esa que a nosotros. En su mente ahora mismo nosotros somos los malos y ella es la santa y buena.

-Se me está ocurriendo una cosa. ¿Y si traemos a Naiara? Seguro que si ve a su hija a ella sí la recordará.

-¡Buena idea!

-Mi hermana no querrá. Después de lo que pasó y encima traerla al hospital no querrá.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

-Ya que se recuperó le darán el alta y estará en su casa. Es ahí donde entras tú Mary, le tienes que enseñar fotos, vídeos, contar de todo. Tenemos que hacer que recuerde. – dijo Karem.

-Está bien. Yo me encargo.

-Ah, y sobre todo, no permitáis que entre Miyu ni a la habitación ni a tu casa.

-Sí.

_Una semana después…_

A Tsubasa le dieron el alta poco después de que despertara, pero seguía sin recordar nada. Mary y sus amigos intentaron por todos los medios que recordara pero, no podía. Miyu, era demasiado pesada, por lo que visitaba a Tsubasa, pero no le dejaban entrar a la casa. Tsubasa, que veía que Miyu le había sido 'sincera' y sentía cierto interés cariñoso hacia él permitía que ella se le acercara pensando que era una amiga y encima su novia. Pero ella no hacía nada más que contarle mentiras y hacerle ver que sus amigos en verdad no son sus amigos. Hasta incluso, le había dicho que la hija que tenía no era suya; sino que la 'mala' de Anita le mintió porque no sabe quién es el padre y cómo está enamorada de él aprovechó que 'una' sola vez estuvieron juntos para que se hiciera cargo de su hija. Él, inocente, se lo creyó.

Tsubasa iba paseando solo por la calle, por suerte ya se había aprendido el camino de vuelta hacia su casa para no perderse. Aún seguía un poco bloqueado y frustrado por no poder recordar nada por más intentos que había hecho. Iba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero una voz lo hizo salir de ellos.

-¡Papi! – gritó Naiara soltándose de la mano de su madre y saliendo a abrazarlo. - ¡Ya volviste!

-¿Eh? – él no sabía por qué pero correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver, es que ya no me quieres? – no sabía que responderle, ya que no sabía quién era esa niña, aunque sentía cierto afecto y cariño hacia ella y eso que era la 'primera' vez que la veía. - ¿Me trajiste mi regalo?

-¡Naiara, vamos! – dijo Anita acercándose a ellos. – No hables con extraños. – lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Pero mami, es papá.

-Por eso mismo. Vámonos Naiara ahora mismo. – la cogió de la mano alejándose.

-Adió 'Pá Basa'. Mami, yo 'tero' irme a su casa a 'mimir'.

-No, ahora no te puedes quedar en su casa. – le decía.

Tsubasa se quedó un poco extrañado. Esa era la chica que estaba en su habitación cuando despertó, quién dijo que era su novia. A la niña no la conocía, no recordaba haberla visto antes, aunque la niña sí sabía quién era él. Le había llamado papá y encima era demasiada cariñosa con él como para ser una extraña. Al abrazarla sintió cierto cariño y calor. Se levantó del suelo, ya que se había quedado de la misma posición de cuando vio a la pequeña. Algo le decía que esa niña no podría ser una mentira inventada por la muchacha que se marchó con ella, como le había dicho Miyu; tenía que averiguarlo. ¿Sería su hija de verdad?

Continuará.


	11. Chapter 11: Volver a empezar

Bueno, ahora me volverán a tachar de pervertida jajaja, pero…que hay otra escenita ^^

**Capítulo XI: Volver a empezar.**

Tsubasa, como no se podía quedar con la intriga, salió detrás de la chica, hasta alcanzar en la puerta de su casa.

-Oye, espera. – la chica se dio la vuelta justo cuando iba a entrar por la puerta.

-Tsubasa… - susurró - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

-Está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Esa niña, ¿Es mi hija? Lo siento si te hiero preguntándote esto, pero no recuerdo nada. – ella cerró los ojos.

-Sí lo es. Te lo habrán dicho todos los demás también, aunque supongo que preferirás creer a tu novia.

-¿Te refieres a Miyu? No es mi novia. Bueno, ella dice que sí lo es, pero como no la recuerdo pues como que con la amnesia se me olvidaron hasta los sentimientos. – confesó el chico apenado.

-Tus sentimientos hacia ella no es que los olvidaras, es que simplemente no existen. Ella nunca fue tu novia.

-Pero ella dice…

-Sí, ya sé lo que dice. Que la odiamos y la tachamos de mala de la película. Pero es que en verdad ella es la mala. Aunque tú puedes pensar lo que quieras.

-Lo siento, de verdad que intento recordarte, pero no puedo.

-No te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa. – le sonrió levemente. - ¿Te dijeron dónde trabajas y de qué?

-Sí. Aunque espero que la amnesia no me afecte tampoco en cómo trabajar. Mañana vuelvo al trabajo.

-¿Tan pronto? Deberías reposar un poco más. – le recomendó.

-No te preocupes, necesito volver a hacer lo que hacía antes, dice el doctor que así hay más posibilidades.

-Me parece bien entonces. ¿Te enseñaron tu departamento?

-Sí, ya sé dónde está y cómo ir a los sitios. Ya me trasladé a él. – se le quedó mirando, con pena. - ¿Tú vivías conmigo?

-No. Aunque sí he ido a tu departamento bastante. Bueno, tengo que entrar ya, que hay que colocar la compra. Mañana nos vemos.

-¿Mañana? – preguntó aturdido.

-Trabajamos en el mismo sitio.

-Ah, qué bien. Hasta mañana entonces. – ambos chicos se despidieron.

Tsubasa iba camino a su departamento, pero decidió pasar antes por su casa. Al entrar vio que no había nadie. Fue a unas estanterías que había en el salón, y cogió como cinco libros dónde ponía 'álbum'. Después, los metió en una bolsa y se marchó a su departamento.

En cuanto llegó, empezó a verlos uno por uno. La mayoría de las fotos era de cuando él y su hermana eran pequeños. En otro álbum, encontró fotos con sus amigos, y con ella. Había muchísimas, de diferentes aventuras y de diferentes épocas. Vio que esa chica salía en casi todas de esas fotos con él; ambos se veían muy felices. Entonces pensó que todos tenían razón y Miyu era la que mentía, aunque le descolocó un poco no encontrarse fotos de su hija de pequeña y pensó que eso sí era verdad.

En sus estanterías vio un pequeño álbum, y pensó que ahí habría más fotos aún. Se levantó y lo cogió. En la portada ponía 'para papi'. Lo abrió y se encontró fotos de la niña desde que nació hasta más actuales, que incluso él salía con ella.

-Miyu mintió. Sí es mi hija, este álbum lo dice todo. Además, siento algo extraño hacia ella – dijo apretando el libro hacia él. – Cuánto me gustaría poder recordarte…

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto en entrar? – le preguntó su hermano Pepe.

-Estaba hablando con Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa? ¿Y qué quería? ¿Ya recordó?

-No, sigue igual. Es que nos lo encontramos en la calle y Naiara al verle, salió corriendo hacia él.

-Entiendo, la pobre al verlo después de casi cuatro meses. ¿Y qué dijo él cuando la vio?

-Nada, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. No sabía quién era la niña.

-Pobre, se habrá quedado a cuadros – comentó. - ¿Y Naiara?

-Le preguntó que dónde había estado, por qué tardó tanto, que si ya no la quería y que dónde estaba su regalo. – suspiró.

-¿Por qué no le dices a la niña la verdad? – opinó su hermano cerrando la nevera después de haber guardado la comida.

-¿Eres tonto? Y le digo; Naiara cariño, tu padre no sabe quién eres. Ella no entenderá eso.

-No. Pero dile por ejemplo que su papá se dio un golpe y a veces se olvida de las cosas y de la gente.

-Uhm, eso sí, aunque ojalá recuerde pronto. No pido que me recuerde a mí, por lo menos que recuerde a su hija. – el chico la abrazó.

-Ya verás como todo pasará pronto y recordará todo. Y seguro que lo que primero recordará será a su hija.

-Espero que así sea.

Al día siguiente se marchó a trabajar. Su jefe y compañeros se portaron muy bien con él, explicándole todo nuevamente, como si fuese un recién contratado.

Su 'primer' día no le fue para nada mal. Aunque tuviera amnesia no se le había olvidado el deporte, por lo que se le dio muy bien.

Se tiró todo el día buscándola, pero no la encontró en el gimnasio. Pensó que quizá tenía otro horario diferente al de él. Suspiró entristecido. No sabía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de verla.

Un compañero le pidió el favor de tener que subir al piso de arriba (el gimnasio es de dos plantas, un buen gimnasio ^^) unas cajas con material de fitness para una de las clases que iba a empezar en breves.

Cuando iba a entrar, una chica iba a hacer lo mismo que él. ¡Era ella!

-Hola, ¿Subes?

-Sí, iba a dar mi clase.

-Anda, pues entonces esto es para ti. – dijo enseñando la caja que llevaba en las manos.

-Sí. – ambos sonrieron torpemente. De repente y como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, le dio al botón de parada, haciendo que se quedaran encerrados en el ascensor hasta que ellos quisieran. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Parar el ascensor, quiero decirte una cosa – dijo soltando la caja en el suelo y poniendo sus manos en la pared del ascensor, acorralando a la chica. – Me gustas muchísimo.

-¿Cómo te voy a gustar si no sabes quién soy?

-Ya lo sé, pero hay algo en ti que me atrae. ¿Sabes? Ayer estuve viendo fotos y vi que Miyu mintió y me siento muy mal por no creer a nadie más. Sé que tú eres o eras mi novia. – se acercó a ella.

-¿Y qué quieres, solucionar tu culpa? La culpa de no creernos y creer antes a ella, no la de no recordarnos. – corrigió enseguida.

-No, yo sólo quiero volver a tener la vida que tenía antes. Y sobre todo, no quiero perderte. Ya me contaron que te perdí una vez por culpa de Miyu, y que luego te recuperé. No quiero perderte por segunda vez. – él la besó. Por su parte ella no respondió, y quiso disfrutar de ese beso.

Ella puso sus brazos en su cuello, para hacer más profundo ese beso. Necesitaba besarlo, llevaba cuatro meses y lo necesitaba muchísimo. El beso siguió, y se dio paso a alguna que otra caricia subida de tono. Él se ruborizó al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar y se apartó. La rubia se extrañó y le preguntó.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – él bajó la cabeza. – Ah, ya. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ni que fuera la primera vez – soltó una risita.

-Me imagino que no es la primera vez – frunció el ceño – Pero desde que perdí la memoria sí lo es. – respondió apenado. – No recuerdo las veces que estuvimos juntos.

-Shhh – lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. – Hagamos una cosa. Como quién dice, tú me acabas de conocer. Pues muy bien. Hola, Tsubasa Ozora, yo soy Anita Misaki – lo saludó estrechándole la mano – Yo te gusto a ti y tú a mí. ¿Por qué no tenemos una primera cita? – ella le guiñó el ojo.

-Ah, ya entendí. Encantado entonces, señorita Misaki. Estaría encantado de tener una primera cita contigo. ¿Te parece bien si en mi departamento preparo una cena romántica?

-Claro. Aunque me tienes que dar la dirección. – sonrió. (No es que no supiera dónde vive, el de la amnesia es Tsubasa, sólo que ya que 'se conocían de nuevo' hizo cómo si no supiera nada de él.

-En cuanto salgamos del ascensor te doy un papelito con mi dirección.

-De acuerdo. – ella le dio al botón del ascensor para que volviera a funcionar. – Esta noche le veo señor Ozora. - Él le dio un beso, que cortó en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. Después de que ambos terminaran su trabajo, él se acercó a ella y le dio un papel.

-Aquí tiene mi dirección señorita Misaki. – se la puso en la mano y éste la besó. – Espero que venga muy elegante, porque va a ser una cena muy lujosa. Hasta esta noche.

En otro lugar de la ciudad.

Kumi se terminó de arreglar. Cogió su bolso y salió de su casa. Se dirigió a otra casa; llamó al timbre y alguien le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Kumi, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Verás, iba a revisión y quise llegarme antes para preguntarte si te gustaría venir. – le dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿En serio? ¡Me haría mucha ilusión! – respondió emocionado. – Muchas gracias por contar conmigo en un momento tan importante.

-Eres el padre del bebé, tienes el derecho, ¿No? – sonrió. – Venga, vamos.

-Bien, ya estoy – ambos fueron a la consulta de ginecología, emocionados. Habían arreglado sus más y sus menos, habían quedado en que Taki podía perfectamente ser el padre, dejándole todas sus obligaciones y derechos, pero no habían decidido nada sobre si volver a estar juntos o vivir juntos.

Una vez dentro de la consulta, a Kumi le hicieron la ecografía.

-El bebé está creciendo perfectamente. – dijo la doctora.

-Oh, mira, esas son sus manitas. – exclamó Taki emocionado.

-¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé? – ambos se miraron, y decidieron saberlo.

-Sí, queremos saberlo.

-Muy bien. Observad, por las imágenes, se ve claramente que es un varón. Enhorabuena, estáis esperando un niño. – sonrió la mujer.

-¡Un niño! Kumi, vamos a tener un niño.

-Sí. Prefería un niño antes que una niña – confesó feliz.

-Bueno, pues ya sólo te quedan cuatro meses.

-No veo la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos – Taki la besó.

De camino a la casa de Kumi (recordemos que vive sola) se pararon delante de una tienda de ropa para bebés.

-Ya sí podemos elegir la ropita del bebé. – dijo la castaña.

-Que sepas que lo apuntaré a fútbol, quiero que sea futbolista.

-Será y se apuntará a lo que él quiera, sea fútbol, baloncesto o cualquier otro deporte. – agregó.

-Sí, me parece bien, aunque seguro que lo acabaremos apuntando a fútbol, ya lo verás.

-Oye Hajime…cuando nazca el bebé, ¿Te gustaría venirte a vivir a mi casa?

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Irnos a vivir juntos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Me encantaría – la cogió de las manos. – Gracias por dejarme formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo desde que nazca.

-De nada. Eres el padre y tienes el derecho de estar a su lado. – ambos se besaron.

-Por cierto, te lo advierto de antemano, que sepas que pienso grabar el momento del parto, hay que tenerlo de recuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no, ni se te ocurra! ¡Por supuesto que no! Qué vergüenza Hajime, para nada te lo permitiré.

-No era un permiso, era una afirmación – le sacó la lengua – Pienso grabarlo quieras o no lo quieras.

-¡Hajime Taki ven aquí ahora mismo! Claro que no lo consentiré. ¡Ven aquí te dije! No tienes compasión, tú sales corriendo sabiendo que yo no puedo ir detrás de ti – los chicos se veían muy chistosos; Taki corriendo y Kumi 'intentándolo' o más bien andando rápido para poder atraparlo.

Tsubasa preparaba todo en su departamento para la cena de esta noche. Terminó la comida y la dejó apartada y lista para ser degustada. También metió el postre en la nevera. Arregló una mesa que tenía en el balcón del departamento que tenía unas vistas a las montañas, poniéndole un mantel, servilletas, los cubiertos y no podía faltar, dos velas y una rosa en medio de la mesa.

También llenó todo el lugar de muchísimas velas, que obviamente no encendería hasta el momento antes de que llegara Anita, para que no hubiera ningún incidente. Metió en el equipo de música un disco romántico que pondría en un volumen bajo y suave.

Listo. Todo estaba listo. Ahora sólo faltaba que se duchara y alistara. Se metió en la ducha, se echó desodorante y se puso ¡Hasta traje! Iba en serio lo de que iba a ser una cena romántica pero elegante. Se peinó su cabello rebelde, se echó colonia, y listo.

Se sentó en el sofá a esperarla, que no tardó mucho en sonar el timbre. Miró su reloj y eran las nueve y media; llegó a la hora exacta. Abrió la puerta, y no evitó soltar un chiflido; estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas de color azul marino y ceñido al cuerpo. Sus tacones plateados y altísimos, conjuntando con su bolso de fiesta de igual color y con su gargantilla y pendientes de plata.

-Estás preciosa – Tsubasa no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba absolutamente preciosa, y ese vestido le daba un toque muy sensual y sexy, ajustándose a cada curva del cuerpo perfecto de ella.

-Muchas gracias Tsubasa – sonrió entrando. – Sí que te tomaste muy en serio la cena romántica – comentó observando cada detalle.

-Decidí que sería más especial si cenábamos en el balcón, espero que no haga frío.

-Me parece perfecto. No te preocupes, hoy dudo que haga frío.

-¿Nos sentamos señorita? – ella asintió, y se sentó en la silla que Tsubasa había retirado con un gesto caballeroso. – Espero que te guste la cena.

-Estoy segura de que sí. – la velada les transcurrió muy amena y perfecta. Brindaron con champagne a la luz de las velas y de la luna, que encima, estaba llena, haciendo el resplandor más hermoso.

Hablaron de todo, haciendo como si se acabaran de conocer, empezó a preguntarle sobre ella. El chico subió un poco la música, y se levantó proponiéndole un baile lento. Ella aceptó.

-¿Sabes? Estás muy hermosa esta noche. – le susurró.

-Gracias. – ambos se miraron fijamente, y el momento era tan perfecto que se besaron. Las caricias empezaron; ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Anita, sin parar de bailar, le empezó a quitar la chaqueta, muy lentamente. Después, le aflojó la corbata y se la quitó también. Él iba a desabrocharse la camisa, pero ella lo detuvo. Botón por botón los iba desabrochando, lentamente. Para quitársela, usó suaves caricias, tocando esos pectorales, hombros y espalda tan musculosos y perfectos.

Por su parte, el chico tampoco quería que ella lo hiciera todo, por lo que se desabrochó el pantalón, y por él solito y con la ayuda de la gravedad, cayó al suelo. También, lentamente, bajó la cremallera del vestido, que también cayó al suelo.

La temperatura iba subiendo y las caricias más cálidas iban aumentando. Seguían bailando, sin parar de besarse y de recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y él aprovechó para besarlo lentamente. Tsubasa subió sus manos que las tenía en el trasero de ella hasta sus pechos, que no dudó en presionar, haciendo que la rubia gimiese.

La chica quiso participar más, por lo que, pícaramente, le deslizó los calzoncillos, rozando su clara erección, haciéndolo estremecer. Tsubasa, al notar que ya era momento de ir a más, le quitó a ella su ropa interior de encaje; ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Pasito a pasito, Anita lo condujo hasta el sofá, haciéndolo caer fuertemente en él. El chico se asombró, pero su asombro se disipó rápidamente al sentir a la chica sentarse encima de él. Tsubasa la miró y ella con su mirada le dio a entender que tenía permiso, por lo que colocándola mejor encima de él, entro en ella.

Los gemidos de placer por parte de ambos no tardaron en inundar todo el departamento. Se suponía que había estado con ella en más de una ocasión, estaba claro, pero él no lo recordaba. Lo que sí recordaba era ese perfume, que pareciera un afrodisíaco volviéndolo loco y excitándolo aún más.

La rubia, al ser la que se encontraba encima de él, era la que llevaba el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas haciendo que aumentara por momentos. Aprovechó la situación para recorrer con unos besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta el pezón del chico, haciéndolo estremecer y gemir. Volvió a subir su boca, topándose con la de él. Tsubasa no se quedó atrás y cortó el beso para hundir su boca en esos pechos que le fascinaban.

Acabaron terminando a la vez, quedándose en la misma posición por unos instantes. Se volvieron a besar y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Veo que es bastante apasionado, señor Ozora. – empezó a decir. – Me gusta un hombre así.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, señorita Misaki. – la abrazó fuertemente – Quiero volver a verte. Quiero saber de tu vida, tus gustos, aficiones, manías, odios y miedos. Enséñamelos todos, por favor, quiero recordar.

-Yo te enseñaré cada secreto de mi vida. – le dio un beso apasionado – Y si no recuerdas, yo haré que me ames más ahora que antes.

-Yo te amaría hasta el fin de mi existencia. Pero, ¿No te molesta que no pueda recordarte? ¿Qué no recuerde nada de lo vivido contigo?

-Prefiero que recuerdes la nueva vida que vamos a empezar, antes que la pasada. Lo importante es el presente, no el pasado, y vivámoslo juntos. – él sonrió y la volvió a abrazar después de darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias por querer que forme parte de tu vida. Gracias por aceptarme.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, porque yo te amo.

-Quiero que me hables de ti y de nuestra hija. Quiero conocer todo de vosotras, quiero estar con vosotras y protegeros para siempre. Te amo, puedo decir que te amo porque aunque mi cabeza no te recuerde, mi corazón sabe perfectamente quién eres. – le dijo poniéndole su mano sobre su pecho.

-Tsubasa… - ambos se volvieron a besar.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que les entró sueño y se fueron a la habitación a dormir. Para haber sido su 'primera' cita, había estado demasiado bien.

Continuará.


	12. Chapter 12: Malas intenciones

**Capítulo XII: Malas intenciones. **

Miyu estaba furiosa, desde hacía dos días no sabía nada de Tsubasa. Llamó a su celular, y lo tenía apagado, fue a su casa, y no le querían decir en dónde se encontraba. Ella sabía que tenía un departamento, y que seguramente se encontrase allí, aunque no sabía la dirección. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Por suerte, un amigo suyo sabía la dirección, por lo que se quiso presentar allí. La suerte se había puesto de su lado, el destino le había dado la desgracia que tuvo Tsubasa; estaba amnésico. Podía manejarlo a su antojo, mentirle todo lo que quisiera y ponerlo a su favor, total, no recordaría nada, y, si acabara recordando, esperaba haberlo tenido al menos un tiempo.

-Buenos días. – saludó con ternura.

-Buenos días – respondió dándole un beso – Me encantaría.

-¿El qué te encantaría? – preguntó sonriendo sin entender.

-Despertarme a tu lado todas las mañanas. – le empezó a darle besos por los brazos, por el cuello y la cara. – Te amo.

-Eres un caso. Yo también te amo – sonrió. – Tendría que irme ya a mi casa, ya dejé demasiado tiempo a la niña a cargo de mis hermanos y de mi madre.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo un rato más. Se me ocurre estar dándonos mimitos, y después recogemos a Naiara y venimos a comer los tres, como una familia. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece bien, aunque tienes que hacerle un regalo, lo está esperando.

-¿Un regalo? – preguntó aturdido.

-Sí, es que cuando estabas en el hospital le dije que te habías ido de viaje de trabajo y que cuando volvieras le traerías un regalo grande.

-Uhm, en ese caso, cuando vayamos a buscarla, le compraré ese regalo. Pero ahora, quiero hacerte el amor. – empezó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras se colocaba encima de ella. Su momento de intimidad se vio interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

-Tsubasa, están llamado. – le decía entre besos.

-Bah. Me da igual, no pienso abrir. – contestó siguiendo con lo suyo. Pero la persona que llamaba era demasiado insistente, por lo que lo desquició y acabó levantándose a abrir. – No, si no me dejarán. ¿Se puede saber quién será a estas horas? ¡Qué! – cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó demasiado atónito. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Es que una no puede ir a visitar a su novio? – le dio un beso y entró. – Bonito departamento.

-Miyu, vete de aquí, yo no soy tu novio. No, te exijo que te marches ahora mismo.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso y estás tan enojado? – ella no entendía nada, pero le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, iba en bóxer. – Uhmm, aunque estés enfadado me encanta ese recibimiento. – dijo acercándose.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme. Te dije que te marcharas, eres una falsa y una mentirosa. Ni soy tu novio ni tú eres la víctima de todo esto. Que esté amnésico no significa que sea estúpido.

-¿De qué vas? ¡Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa! Mira que les gusta a tus amigos mentir. Y más a la estúpida esa.

-De estúpida nada, resbalosa, que eres una resbalosa. – Anita salió de la habitación, con un albornoz puesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Y así? Ah, claro, ya entiendo; te engañó y te engatusó, muy astuta.

-Aquí la que miente y engaña eres tú. Ella sí es mi verdadera novia y la madre mi hija. Tú sólo eres una metomentodo que encima se ha aprovechado de mi desgracia para intentar conseguir tus propósitos. – Tsubasa estaba furioso de ver la cara que tenía esa tía.

-Ya lo oíste. Vete de su casa ahora mismo y sal de nuestras vidas. Nos separaste hace cuatro años, ahora ya no lo conseguirás.

-Eso es lo que te crees tú. Muy bien. Me voy, pero sólo por el momento. Que sepáis que os seguiré haciendo la vida imposible y que tú acabarás siendo mío. Siempre consigo lo que quiero. – amenazó a los dos y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿De qué va esta estúpida? – dijo enojada abrazándose a Tsubasa.

-Si piensa que lo va a conseguir la lleva clara. Aunque no me fío de ella.

-Yo temo a que le haga algo a Naiara. Puede pensar que ella es la que está en medio porque siempre estarás unido por eso. – se preocupó.

-Eso nunca pasará. Escúchame bien – le dijo mientras le cogía la cara con ambas manos – Mientras yo viva, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija os pasará nada. Por encima de mi cadáver. ¿Me oíste? Nunca permitiré que se atreva a tocar a nuestra hija.

-Tsubasa…gracias.

-Venga, olvidémonos de esto, no merece la pena darle importancia a una persona así. Desayunemos y recojamos a Naiara. ¿Sí? – ella asintió. Entonces, sus celulares empezaron a pitar; les habían mandado un mensaje. - ¡Ohh! Mira qué monada.

-¡Es la ecografía del hijo de Kumi y Taki! Es un niño. – leyeron el mensaje adjunto a la foto que envió Taki: 'Aquí tenéis a mi hijo, que os quiere saludar. ¿A que es precioso? Y puso un emoticono sonriendo.

-Yo no distingo nada en la foto… ¿Cómo se supone que se lee esto? – preguntó Tsubasa poniendo el celular de mil maneras.

-A ver trae. Esto no se lee. – sonrió – Mira, esto es el útero y esto es el bebé. Mira, estas son sus manitas y estos sus piececitos. – le explicó.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedes verlo todo? Yo sigo sin distinguir nada.

-Pues mira que está bien definida la imagen porque ya está de cinco meses. Eres torpe y ya.

-Ay ajá, muy chistosa. – contestó dándole un beso mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. – Por cierto, ¿Tú tienes ecografías de Naiara?

-Claro que tengo, todas toditas. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también las quiero todas toditas. – él seguía a lo suyo.

-Tsubasa, para. ¿Es que no íbamos a desayunar y recoger a Naiara? – entonces paró en seco.

-Cierto. Venga, desayunemos.

-No, si es nombrar 'Naiara' y le cambia la cara – soltó una risita.

Terminaron de desayunar y arreglarse y se marcharon a la casa Misaki. Su hermano, que salía en ese instante a hacer la compra se los encontró.

-Pero ¿Se puede saber por qué fuiste tan idiota y no llevarte ropa para el día siguiente? – le dijo al verla que venía con el vestido de ayer de la cena.

-Se me olvidó. Y sí, debería habérmela llevado. – suspiró.

-Sí, porque anda que no desentonáis; uno con vaqueros y sudadera y la otra con traje de fiesta. – y se empezó a reír.

-No te burles. Por cierto, ¿Dónde vas?

-A hacer la compra. Luego nos vemos. – salió de la reja del jardín de la casa, pero se dio media vuelta – Oye, oye, ¿Están juntos o qué?

-Se podría decir que sí – contestó el chico. – el brasileiro no contestó, se dio media vuelta otra vez y siguió su camino. - ¿Y ahora qué le pasó?

-Es que tú no recuerdas, pero mi hermano te odia. – le susurró en el oído.

-¿Qué me odia? ¿Por qué? ¿Le hice algo?

-Uhm, digamos que es porque le robaste a su hermana.

-¿Eh? Vaya odio más raro. – musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nah, tú ni caso, celos de hermano mayor posesivo. Venga, entremos que quiero cambiarme – el chico asintió, y ambos entraron. – Hola mamá.

-Hola hija, ¿Qué tal fue ayer? – ella se ruborizó. – Bien, bien…

-Ah, hola Tsubasa. –

-Hola señora - el chico saludó también, mirando para todos sitios. – Yo había entrado aquí antes ¿No? – ella asintió.

-¿Dónde está Naiara?

-Durmiendo aún – respondió su hermano saliendo de la sala. – Hola Tsubasa.

-Hola, uhm… ¿Tú no eres el novio de mi hermana qué haces aquí?

-Sí lo soy. Anda, no más te lo digo porque sigues amnésico. Yo vivo aquí, soy su hermano mayor, tu mejor amigo, el novio de tu hermana. ¿Aclarado?

-¡Ay ya! Perdona, pero es que me lío aún con los nombres y demás – contestó afligido.

-Nada, nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo que está durmiendo? Ya no son horas para que duerma. ¿Por qué no la despertaron?

-Pues porque nos daba pena hacerlo, siempre se despierta por sí sola, pero como hoy no, pensamos que tendría sueño y la dejamos seguir un poco más hija.

-Mal, porque luego le cuesta dormirse por las noches. – replicó subiendo las escaleras.

-Pero tampoco te pongas así. ¡Ay espérame que te acompaño! – dijo detrás de ella – Con permiso.

-Estás en tu casa, amigo. – respondió Taro.

La pareja subió a la habitación de la niña para despertarla. La pequeña se puso muy contenta de ver a su papá allí después de no verlo durante un buen tiempo y más aún de ver que le traía un regalo muy grande como le había prometido.

Estando en la habitación, su celular empezó a sonar. Se extrañó, porque era un número que no conocía. Por pura intriga, decidió coger la llamada.

-Un segundo, que me llaman – dijo saliendo de la habitación. - ¿Quién es?

-Escúchame atentamente. – empezó a decir la voz.

-Esa voz… ¡Eres Miyu! ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

-Muy bien, chica lista. Pero necesito que me escuches. Se te ve muy buena madre, se nota que quieres mucho a tu hija… ¿No es verdad? Pues si no quieres que le pase algo a tu querida hijita, más te vale que dejes a Tsubasa.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te crees que voy a creerme esa amenaza y caer en tu juego?

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero voy en serio. Es sencillo; yo quiero a Tsubasa y tu hija está por medio. Ojalá ese auto la hubiera atropellado – pero no terminó la frase.

-¡Cállate imbécil! Eres una desgraciada. Y cómo se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hija te juro que te mato, y Tsubasa te acaba rematando cuando se entere.

-Chi, chi, chi. Tsubasa no se enterará. ¿Te digo por qué? Porque si tú se lo cuentas, más peligro corren no sólo tu hija, sino Tsubasa también; ya son dos seres queridos, ¿No? ¿No hablas? Veo que al fin entiendes que voy en serio.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – respondió finalmente.

-Simple. Quiero a Tsubasa para mí, y la única manera de que lo sea es que lo dejes. Tienes que dejarlo, sin decirle que es porque yo te lo estoy ordenando, claro está.

-Tsubasa no se lo creerá.

-De ti depende que se lo crea. Tienes imaginación, así que ya sabes. Bien, cuando cuelgues, si alguien te pregunta yo no llamé; cuando dejes a Tsubasa, a mí no me debes nombrar, ¿Te quedó claro?

-Sí…

-Buena chica. En el fondo aceptas mi amenaza porque sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo. Ese auto color rojo con matrícula 3456 estuvo a punto, ¿Verdad?

-¡Fuiste tú? ¡Eres una desgraciada, una maldita!

-Shhh, no grites tanto, que no fui yo. Uhm, ¿O sí? Te dejo con la intriga, pero por si acaso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Esperaré tu llamada cuando lo hagas. Adiós. – y colgó antes de que la rubia pudiera responderle.

-No tengo más remedio…Seguro que es capaz de cualquier cosa… - guardó su celular y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Quién era? Te oí pegar algunas voces. – le dijo Tsubasa.

-Ah, nada, un tele operador de una compañía telefónica, que quería que me cambiara y se puso muy pesado.

-Haberle colgado, suelen ser muy insistentes.

-Es que si lo hago vuelven a llamar, cómo tú dices, insisten mucho. – en su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas para decirle que lo tenía que dejar.

-Eso sí. ¿Nos vamos?

-Uhm, ¿Por qué no te llevas la niña a tu casa? Es que me encuentro un poco mal.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado. – Antes te veías bien.

-Sí, pero es que hoy empieza mi mes y pues no me encuentro bien, ya sabes cómo es eso en las chicas.

-Ah, ya. No sé el grado de dolor o molestia de eso, pero sí es verdad que cuando estáis os ponéis muy insoportables y raras.

-Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca.

-Lo siento – le sacó la lengua. – Luego traigo a la niña, no te preocupes, lo dejamos para otro día si quieres.

-De acuerdo. – sonrió levemente. Él la fue a besar, pero le quitó la cara y éste se lo dio extrañado en la mejilla.

-Despídete de mamá, que nos vamos – la pequeña se acercó a ella, le dio un beso y un abrazo y bajaron las escaleras para salir de la casa.

-Adiós cariño, luego nos vemos. – Tsubasa se marchó, muy extrañado por el comportamiento de ¿Su novia? Pero cómo ella dijo que estaba en esos días, pensó que era normal que las mujeres tuvieran cambios de humor (¡Ay, si ellos supieran!).

Una vez que se marcharon, la chica subió a su habitación, y se tiró en la cama llorando. Esa maldita Miyu se había metido en medio hacía cuatro años atrás, luego las cosas mejoraron entre ambos, pasó más tarde el accidente, se volvieron a mejorar las cosas, y ahora pasa esto. ¿De verdad su vida siempre sería un vaivén de inestabilidad sentimental? ¿Conseguiría alguna vez ser feliz?

Le dolía mucho, pero prefería ser infeliz a que le ocurriera algo a Naiara, pero ¿También sería capaz de hacer infeliz a Tsubasa? Tenía que elegir, y aunque su corazón lo tenía dividido, sabía que tenía que elegir la seguridad de su hija; le dolía hacer a Tsubasa infeliz, pero una madre interpone a sus hijos por encima de quién sea.

Pasó toda la tarde en su habitación, poniendo de excusa 'su día del mes' pensando en cómo dejaría a Tsubasa.

Cuando llegó la tarde, el chico Ozora trajo a la pequeña Naiara, pero Anita no salió a recibirlo. Dio órdenes extremas a sus hermanos y a su madre de que no quería visitas, se encontraba mal y quería tranquilidad.

Tsubasa no le dio importancia y se marchó a su casa. Una vez que llegó, sonó su celular, que para su alegría, era Anita.

-Tsubasa, tengo que decirte una cosa.

-Dime. ¿Te encuentras mejor? Te noto muy seria, ¿Pasa algo?

-Verás…será mejor que lo dejemos. – tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe.

-¿Cómo que lo dejemos? ¿A qué viene esto?

-Creo que hemos ido demasiado rápido.

-Ah, bueno, si es eso podemos ir poco a poco. – respondió.

-No. Tsubasa en serio, esto no va a funcionar, será mejor que lo dejemos. – mientras lo decía, no se estaba creyendo sus propias palabras.

-No entiendo. Todo iba bien, ¿Por qué esto tan repentino? Yo sé que funcionará. – el chico estaba muy descolocado, no sabía a qué venía eso; esa mañana estaba bien y ahora le estaba diciendo lo que él creía que le estaba diciendo. – No nos precipitemos.

-Ya dije que no Tsubasa, sé que no va bien. Aunque tranquilo, a la niña puedes verla siempre que quieras y recogerla, es tu hija.

-De verdad que no me creo que me estés diciendo esto. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan repentinamente?

-Tsubasa por favor, no me hagas más preguntas.

-¡Pero es que tengo derecho a saber! Que yo sepa no hice nada malo, ¿O sí? Ah, ya sé, es por mi amnesia, porque no recuerdo nada de nadie, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no. Lo que te ocurre no es un impedimento ni una excusa, de verdad. Sólo que me di cuenta que ya no es como antes, que esto ya no tiene solución. – sus mejillas se estaban mojando por las lágrimas que no paraban de salirle de sus ojos. Le dolía demasiado.

-¡Pues cualquiera diría que sí! Porque yo no entiendo nada. – el pobre se estaba desquiciando por momentos.

-Ya te dije que no es por eso, y te lo digo en serio. Lo siento Tsubasa, de verdad que esto me está doliendo, pero si siguiera con lo nuestro, estaría engañándome a mí misma y esperanzándote a ti. Recoge a Naiara cuando quieras, pero por favor, no vengas a buscarme a mí, no me será para nada fácil…Adiós Tsubasa – susurró con voz casi nula. Se volvió a tumbar boca abajo en la cama sin parar de llorar.

-¡Espera por favor! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, nadie se encontraba en el otro lado del auricular. Tiró su celular contra la pared con furia. No sabía por qué cambió así de repente y lo dejó. ¿De verdad que lo dejó? ¿Pero por qué? Que él supiera iban bien las cosas… ¿O sólo iban bien en su imaginación? Se paró a pensar un instante; No, las cosas iban bien, antes del accidente arreglaron las cosas, como todos le dijeron, anoche las estrecharon y… ¿Ahora?

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Continuará.


	13. Chapter 13: Tú no eres así

**Capítulo XIII: Tú no eres así. **

Los días pasaron, y Tsubasa cada vez se sentía más desesperado; cuando iba en busca de su hija Anita nunca salía a recibirlo, no daba señales de vida. Incluso en el gimnasio, ella siempre evitaba cruzarse con él, saliendo antes o más tarde.

A todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, que no iba a funcionar, pero nadie se lo llegaba a creer. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo pasaba, ¿O quizá alguien?

También pensaron que Miyu podría estar detrás de todo esto, aunque descartaron esa idea debido a que no se había aparecido, nadie sabía de ella y no había vuelto a rondarle a Tsubasa.

Pero los problemas del nipón no eran pocos; encima de que terminara su relación, el tal Daisuke, amigo de Anita y Kumi, quedaba mucho con ella y tenía miedo de que consiguiera lo que él más temía.

_Sigo aquí buscando una solución...  
Sinceramente no sé qué te pasa..._

_Quiero que sepas que...nada,  
Que tú eres la mujer de mi vida..._

Una tarde decidió ir a buscar a Naiara para llevarla al parque, ya que por lo menos, estando con ella se sentía mejor y le hacía sonreír. Cuando llegó, Taro le abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar, encontrándose en el salón a Daisuke Kuramoto. Se veía muy contento hablando con ella. Sintió cómo en un segundo, le hervía la sangre; le daban ganas de agarrarlo del cuello ( :O qué violento) y sacarlo de esa casa. ¿Quién era él para estar hablando tan amigablemente con "su novia"?

_Yo sé quién tú eres,  
Yo fui tu hombre, tú mi mujer,  
Y sé que tú me quieres... _

Cuando ella miró hacia la entrada y lo vio, le cambió la cara completamente. No sabe qué fue lo que más le hirió; que ese estuviera allí o que la mirada dirigida a él fuera de desprecio. ¿Por qué lo trataba así si no le había dado motivos para ello?

_Si yo te lo di todo...  
Tú me hieres...  
Y mi corazón se muere..._

-Hola – saludó el chico.

-¿Vienes a por Naiara? – preguntó ella, aun sabiendo que era más que obvio.

-Sí. Me la voy a llevar al parque, aunque me apetece que se quedara en mi casa esta noche.

-Claro, no hay problema, voy a buscarla a su habitación, que está con mi madre. – ella se levantó, pero se percató que Daisuke estaba y decidió presentarlo. – Él es Daisuke, ¿Te acuerdas no?

-Hola. – respondió amablemente.

-Si no te importa subo con tu hermano a buscarla, le hará más sorpresa todavía – dijo ignorando al muchacho.

-¿Le caigo mal?

-No creo porque no te conoce.

-Yo creo que se enojó, ya que como antes, ya sabes, puede pensar que yo me quiero aprovechar de la situación.

-Tranquilo, déjalo que piense lo que quiera.

_Dime qué te pasó  
Tú no eres así...  
Si tu amor se apagó  
Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí..._

-¿Se puede saber qué hace ese en tu casa y con tu hermana? – preguntó a su amigo mientras subían las escaleras.

-Por lo visto es "su mejor amigo" por lo que últimamente viene muy seguido. Pero parece simpático el muchacho. – respondió con sinceridad.

-No me gusta ese tipo.

-Por tu tono y por cómo te refieres a él con "ese" veo que no es de tu agrado.

-Pues no. ¿A ti te haría gracia que mi hermana te dejara sin motivo alguno y que encima otro la frecuente?

-Hombre, claro que no, pero yo creo que él la ve como su amiga, no cómo mujer.

-Bah Taro, tú no entiendes de esas cosas.

-¿Y tú sí? – frunció el ceño.

-Seguro que más que tú sí. Además, tampoco me gustó cuando tu hermana me vio. – se paró en el final de las escaleras.

-Si te ha dejado con qué cara quieres que te mire, ¿Con una sonrisa?

-¿Te estás oyendo? Lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo.

-Yo no dije eso. Aunque ahora que lo dices, es muy raro que mi hermana te haya dejado, por lo que algo le tuviste que hacer.

-Yo no le hice nada, si ni siquiera sé por qué me dejó – se quejó el chico ofendido – Puede que perdiera la memoria, pero estúpido no soy.

-Perdona, perdona, tienes razón. Lo siento si dudé de ti, pero como no es la primera vez que entre vosotros la cosa se pone mal, pues ya uno no sabe qué pensar.

-Y eso que eres mi mejor amigo, llega a ser tu hermano Santana y con el odio que me tiene no me dejaría que dé explicaciones, directamente me golpearía.

-En eso tienes razón. – y empezó a reír.

-No tiene gracia. Porque no sé por qué me odia tanto.

-Simple. Estabas con mi hermana, él odiaría a cualquiera que se acerque a ella. – le explicó.

-¿Es por eso? Entonces lo necesito, ¿Dónde está? Si ve a ese con tu hermana seguro que lo echa a patadas de aquí – empezó a bajar nuevamente las escaleras.

-Quieto aquí. No está, se marchó ya de Japón, en su trabajo lo necesitaban – lo paró jalándolo de la camiseta.

-Por un día que quiero verlo…En fin, ya haré yo de las mías.

-Tsubasa me das miedo. – le dijo su amigo al verle la cara diabólica que puso.

-Tranquilo, que no mataré a nadie. – levantó sus manos como si lo estuvieran arrestando – Sólo reclamaré lo que es mío.

-Mi hermana no es un objeto, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Y quién dice que lo sea? ¿Es que no puedo decir que ella es "mi novia"?

-Ahora no lo es – estaba empezando a desquiciar al moreno.

-¡Cállate ya Misaki! Mejor dejo de hablar contigo ya y voy en busca de Naiara, con amigos así, quién quiere enemigos. – llamó a la puerta y entró cuando recibió permiso.

-¡'Pá Basa'! – gritó la niña levantándose para abrazarlo.

-Hola cariño, ¿Quieres venir conmigo al parque y luego a dormir en mi casa?

-Sí, yo quiero – dijo dando saltos de emoción.

-Buenas tarde señora – saludó Tsubasa – Su hija me dio permiso de llevármela…

-Buenas tardes. No te preocupes, estás en tu derecho de venir por ella cuando quieras.

-Gracias.

-Ven Naiara, vamos a preparar tus cosas para irte, ¿Vale? – la pequeña asintió y corrió para coger su muñeca preferida. – Veo que entiendes por 'tus cosas' a tu muñeca – sonrió su abuela.

Tsubasa salió de la habitación junto a la niña y bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose en la entrada a Anita. Ella los miró, pero cuando vio que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él, bajó la mirada.

_Si el problema soy yo...  
Y no sientes nada por mí...  
Dímelo y yo me marcho  
Que Dios se apiade de mí..._

-Pórtate bien, ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo dulcemente.

-¡Sí! 'Dio Má' – la pequeña se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Mañana después de la guardería si quieres la recojo yo o tú.

-No te preocupes, mañana la recojo yo. – él asintió. En ese momento, apareció Kuramoto, que aún no se había ido.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí – respondió cogiendo su bolso. – Taro, luego vuelvo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay problema.

_Yo lo que necesito es que tú me mires a la cara  
¡Háblame! ...Dale dímelo de frente  
Ya todos lo saben conmigo eres diferente...  
¿Por qué me mientes?  
Soy contigo decente..._

Tsubasa salió primero junto a su hija, no tenía ganas de verlos más. Vale, no estaban acaramelados, no parecía que tuvieran una relación, pero a él le molestaba la presencia de ese individuo.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

Taki estaba en el salón del apartamento de Kumi viendo un programa de televisión sobre fútbol, y ella, se encontraba recostada en su habitación; no se había sentido para nada bien en todo el día.

De pronto, sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre que le hizo pegar un grito. Taki, preocupado, salió corriendo en su busca.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kumi? – le preguntó entrando en la habitación.

-Me duele mucho. – decía sujetándose su vientre con ambas manos.

-Vayamos al hospital corriendo. – pero se fijó que la colcha de la cama, tenía un color rojizo. Su cara palideció por momentos; era sangre. – Kumi…

-Tengo miedo Taki, ¿No le pasará nada al bebé verdad?

-Tenemos que ir de inmediato al hospital Kumi, ¡Ya! – él la ayudó a levantarse, y como pudieron, se marcharon al hospital.

Una vez allí, la metieron corriendo en urgencias. Él, desesperado, sólo se le ocurría a una persona a quién llamar. Cogió su celular y marcó el número.

-Tsubasa, por favor, necesito que vengas.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te noto muy preocupado.

-Es Kumi, sintió un dolor muy fuerte y empezó a manchar, estamos en el hospital y estoy muy desesperado. – explicó el chico nervioso.

-¿Cómo, que Kumi qué? No te preocupes, en seguida voy para estar contigo, sólo necesito que me des un poco de tiempo, tengo en mi casa a Naiara y la tengo que llevar a su casa. En cuanto la deje voy para allá.

-Muchas gracias Tsubasa.

-Las gracias están de sobra. No tardaré mucho, no te preocupes – y le colgaron el celular.

Tsubasa volvió a vestir a la pequeña, explicándole que se tenía que ir porque una amiga se había puesto mal y que la tenía que dejar con su mamá. Ella, sin entender por qué se tenía que ir, asintió. Por el camino, la pobre niña se quedó durmiendo en los brazos de su padre.

En menos de quince minutos, estaba llamando a la puerta de la casa Misaki, que un somnoliento Taro abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a la niña? – se preocupó al verlo llegar con ella en brazos.

-Tranquilo, no le pasó nada, sólo duerme. Vengo a dejarla aquí.

-¿Y eso por qué? – le preguntó dejándole pasar dentro. - ¿Todo bien?

-Me llamó Taki desesperado porque Kumi se encuentra en el hospital.

-¿En el hospital por qué? – era Anita, quién estaba bajando las escaleras al haber oído el timbre. - ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, sólo me dijo que empezó a sangrar y sintió un dolor muy fuerte.

-Eso no es para nada bueno. Puede ser un aviso de embarazo de riesgo o un aborto incluso… ¡Yo voy al hospital!

-Espera, ¿Y Naiara?

-Acuéstala tú, por favor, Taro. Y mañana si yo no estoy aquí aún llevadla a la guardería. Subo corriendo a vestirme. – su hermano asintió, cogiendo a Naiara de los brazos de Tsubasa.

-Voy mientras yo a acostarla para que no se despierte.

-De acuerdo. – en menos de cinco minutos, la chica bajaba las escaleras mientras se recogía su cabello en una cola. – Yo tengo un taxi en la puerta, si quieres venir conmigo…

-No es momento para estupideces, por supuesto que voy. Venga, muévete – le dijo empujándolo por la puerta. Pasaron otros quince minutos y los chicos llegaron al hospital.

-Taki – lo llamó Tsubasa cuando lo vio – Perdona, vine lo más rápido que pude.

-No te preocupes, muchas gracias por venir.

-¿Sabes algo? ¿Cómo está? Habla Taki por favor, ¿Cómo está Kumi?

-Tranquilízate – le dijo a la rubia, que parecía más nerviosa que él – Aún no sé nada, pero tengo miedo, tú que estudiaste medicina, ¿Qué puede ser?

-No lo sé Taki si no la chequeo. Pero seguro que sólo será porque tiene un embarazo de riesgo. – en ese momento, el doctor salió. – Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene la paciente?

-Después de las pruebas que le realizamos, se le ha diagnosticado un embarazo de alto riesgo. La paciente tiene las defensas muy bajas y tendrá que permanecer en absoluto reposo, estar tranquila y una dieta sana. El riesgo de aborto es muy alto, por suerte esto fue sólo un aviso.

-¿Y eso en español es…? – preguntaron a la vez los dos chicos, que no se habían enterado de nada.

-Pues que Kumi ha tenido un aviso de aborto, tiene que estar en reposo lo que le queda de embarazo para que no haya complicaciones y no se le complique y tenga un aborto.

-¿Perderá al bebé?

-Si guarda reposo, lo más probable sea que no – intervino el doctor.

-Ya verás como no, Taki, que todo saldrá bien. – lo tranquilizó la rubia. – ¿La chica lo sabe?

-Sí, lo sabe, ha estado consciente todo el tiempo, si gustan pasar a verla, pueden hacerlo de uno en uno.

-Gracias doctor. Taki, entra tú primero, tienes más derecho.

-¿En serio? ¿No quieres pasar tú antes que es tu amiga?

-No. Yo más tarde la veo. Ahora quién debe de entrar eres tú. – su amigo asintió y entró a la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Anita y Tsubasa se sentaron en los asientos de la sala de espera. Hubo durante un tiempo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

-Ojalá Kumi no llegue a perder al bebé, ya le quedan pocos meses…

-Seguro que no. Estoy segura que no perderá el bebé. Yo estaré muy al pendiente de ella. – contestó moviendo su café.

-Espero que así sea. – otra vez hubo un nuevo silencio, pero quiso cambiar de conversación – Por cierto, el tal Kuramoto ese, ¿Qué es tu novio?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta celosa ahora? Este no es lugar ni momento para hablar de ello, aparte de que yo no tengo que darte detalles de mi vida privada.

-Por cómo te enojaste cualquiera diría que sí.

-Me enojo porque odio que me pregunten sobre mi vida. Y si lo que quieres es saber si es mi novio o me ha pedido serlo, te puedo asegurar que no hay nada de nada.

-¿Y entonces, por qué me dejaste?

-Tsubasa por favor, ya te dije, no va a salir bien.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Todo iba bien y de buenas a primeras cambiaste.

-Esta conversación ya la tuvimos en su momento, y ya te dije todo. Por favor no lo hagas más difícil. – respondió.

-Esa razón no me vale, es incoherente.

-Nada en mi vida tiene coherencia. - se levantó para mirar por la ventana.

-No creo que ese 'todo' sea incoherente como tú dices. Muy bien, si no me lo quieres decir, tranquila, no averiguaré por mi cuenta.

-Ya te dije todo, no hay nada más. – En ese momento, Taki salió de la habitación, y ella aprovechó para entrar a ver a su amiga; de momento, se había librado de las preguntas acosadoras de Tsubasa.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras amiga?

-Muy cansada y pesada. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó. Ella sonrió.

-Me enteré y por supuesto no podía quedarme mi casa estando tú aquí.

-Gracias – ella extendió los brazos dándole a entender que necesitaba su abrazo; la rubia no tardó ni dos segundos en responderle.

-No tienes que dármelas, ya sabes que los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo, y tú siempre has estado; yo no iba a ser menos.

-Eres muy buena amiga.

-Tú lo eres más. Cuando salgas ya sabes, tienes que ser buena y acatar todas las órdenes del doctor, sino, ya estaré yo para asegurarme que te portas bien. – le dijo acariciándole el vientre. – El otro consentido del grupo tiene que nacer, ¿Eh? – A Kumi se le saltaron las lágrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Cómo eres, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga. – la volvió a abrazar.

-Shh, ya pequeña, debes descansar. Ahora dejo que vuelva a entrar Taki para que esté contigo, ¿Sí? Yo me marcho a descansar un poco, mañana en cuanto salga del gimnasio vengo a verte si aún no te dieron de alta o voy a tu casa, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Gracias otra vez.

-Ais, tontita mía. – se despidió de su amiga y salió, indicándole a Taki que podía pasar nuevamente para quedarse con ella lo que quedaba de noche.

-¿Te marchas ya? Si quieres te acompaño, es peligroso que a estas horas vayas sola por la calle. – se ofreció Tsubasa.

-Está bien, sólo acepto porque me da miedo ir por la calle sola hasta mi casa. – él sonrió y asintió.

Ambos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa de la chica. Durante todo el camino no pronunciaron gran cantidad de palabras, sólo ella le preguntó si había cenado la niña y si se estaba portando bien en su casa. Llegaron a la casa, y ella abrió su puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme, pero ahora tienes que dar más rodeo hasta llegar a tu casa, el hospital te pillaba más de camino.

-No te preocupes, hace una bonita noche estrellada para ir dando un paseo aunque sea a estas horas. – sonrió – ¿Mañana me podría llevar a Naiara a mi casa? Es que como ha estado muy poco tiempo en mi casa debido a lo sucedido…

-Claro que puedes, además, así podré estar con Kumi, por si le dan de alta ayudarla en lo que necesite. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – él se le acercó y le dio un beso sin que ella pusiera resistencia. Cuando cortaron el beso por falta de oxígeno, él se volvió a despedir, con una sonrisa y se marchó.

_Yo confío en que vuelvas a ser mi princesa…_

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14: Confía en mí

_Hola Mimiii :) muchas gracias por pasarte y leer ^^ te escribo desde el documento que publico porque no entiendo cómo responderte a tu review aun ando peleándome para terminar de aprenderme cómo va esto jejeje. Me alegro que te guste la pareja, decidí cambiarlas todas, por variar un poquitín jeje._

_Gracias! :)_

**Capítulo XIV: Confía en mí.**

La chica entró a su casa. Se sentía extraña; por un lado sentía temor, podría enterarse Miyu y cumplir su amenaza, pero por otro lado estaba feliz.

Pensó si sería buena idea contarlo de una vez, temía que pasara algo, pero también dudaba que Miyu hiciera tal cosa, lo primero, porque ni fuera una telenovela en la que la mala podía hacer de las suyas sin que la detuvieran o algo. Y lo segundo, era demasiado estúpida, ¿Por qué no había ido a la policía con una grabación de esa conversación y así se la quitaba ya de en medio?

Decidió dejar de pensar por el momento, ahora debía irse a dormir, la hora del trabajo estaba cerca, y era mejor descansar un poco. Subió las escaleras muy sigilosa, si de una ladrona se tratara, para no despertar a nadie. En ese momento, se abrió una puerta. Era su hermano.

-¿Cómo está Kumi, qué le pasó?

-Está mejor. Tuvo un aviso de aborto, el doctor le ha diagnosticado embarazo de riesgo. – explicó pasando a su habitación.

-Qué mal, pero me alegro que al menos no perdiera el bebé, que es lo importante. – contestó alegre.

-¿Naiara se despertó?

-No, la llevé a su cuarto, le puse el pijama muy despacito y la metí en la cama. Por suerte no se despertó, sino hubiera sido muy difícil que volviera a conciliar el sueño.

-Cierto. Menos mal. Bueno yo voy a descansar ya, me quedan apenas unas horas para volver a levantarme. ¿Tú no trabajas mañana?

-Es verdad, ya es en madrugada. No, por suerte no trabajo, déjame un día de descanso que no doy abasto – dijo riendo. – Buena noche, descansa.

-Gracias e igual. – su hermano cerró la puerta y ella se metió en su cama.

El descanso le duró poco, el ruidoso despertador estaba sonando, avisándole que era la hora de levantarse. Lo tiró para que se callara. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Apenas había dormido dos horas y encima estaba muy agotado; estar en la sala de espera de un hospital agotaba bastante.

Se alistó y saló para irse al trabajo. Bajó por el ascensor y fue al garaje a por su moto. Antes de subirse a ella, se le quedó mirando. Necesitaba un auto, ya que ahora con Naiara no podría llevarla a ninguna parte, pero…con lo que ganaba en el gimnasio no le alcanzaba ni para uno de segunda mano. Se paró a pensar un segundo; estaba dispuesto a cambiar de trabajo, él había estudiado administración de empresas, sólo necesitaba encontrar una empresa que esté buscando un aspirante para ese puesto.

Cuando sacó la moto del garaje, se encontró con una persona, que al parecer, lo estaba buscando.

-Hola, ¿Qué tan madrugador? – le sonrió.

-Voy a trabajar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He quedado con un amigo – se acercó a él, pero el chico retrocedió. – Pero cómo tenía que pasar por aquí quise saludarte.

-Miyu, déjame, ¿Quieres? No tengo nadas de verte, aparte de que tengo que irme. – le respondió muy serio.

-De acuerdo, pero te dejo marchar si luego quedamos juntos. ¿Te parece bien? – le guiñó el ojo, intentando alargar su charla.

-Ni hablar. Yo contigo no quedo por nada del mundo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

-Espera, ¿Por qué no te apetece quedar conmigo? ¿O es que tu novia no te deja ni un segundo? – quiso saber si de verdad Anita estaba cumpliendo con el pacto, pero no quería descubrirse.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Pero seguro que no le haría mucha gracia que te viera, aparte de que yo no quiero.

-Uy, ¿Va mal la relación?

-¿A ti qué te importa? Déjame Miyu, me tengo que ir.

-Por tu tono veo que es cierto. Entonces ahora que ya no estáis juntos, puedes quedarte conmigo – se insinuó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Prefiero estar solo el resto de mi vida antes que estar con alguien cómo tú. – se enojó – Y ahora si me perdonas… - el chico se subió a su moto, se puso el casco y se fue.

-Uhm, veo que la estúpida esta lo hizo. Tengo que conseguirlo como sea – dijo riéndose.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, aunque quizá para Tsubasa pasó lento. Estaba deseando llegar a su casa y dormir un poco, estaba demasiado cansado.

Para Anita también se le pasó muy lento, ya que no veía la hora de marcharse a casa de su amiga; a Kumi le habían dado ya el alta médica y estaba reposando en su apartamento.

Los chicos no se cruzaron en toda su jornada de trabajo, ya que cada uno trabajaba en diferentes plantas del gimnasio, y al salir cada uno se fue por su lado.

En otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicos estaban hablando…

-¿Cómo va tu plan? – le preguntó el chico.

-Parece que muy bien, porque no están juntos.

-Perfecto, por lo que veo tengo vía libre.

-Exacto, ahora más que nunca debes atacar, recuerda que no te hiciste amiga de ella por gusto. – le dijo.

-No, pero luego sí me empezó a caer muy bien. Es muy buena amiga, y me da un poco de pena hacerle esto. – confesó.

-Nada, tú tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, que para algo te pago (Miyu es una niña caprichosa, que su familia tiene bastante dinero). ¿A ti no te gusta ella? Tu tarea es ligártela ahora que dejó a Tsubasa, aprovecha ya que estás. – rio.

-Sí, pero por lo menos a mí me habla, la que tiene que espabilar eres tú, que Tsubasa no quiere saber nada de ti. Así lo que conseguirás que consiga que Anita vuelva con él.

-¡Eso nunca! ¿Y te digo por qué? – él asintió – Porque está amenazada.

-¿Amenazada? Miyu me asustas, ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por un amor?

-Hasta dónde sea. Le amenacé con su hija, si no quería que corriera peligro…ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer – le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle algo a la niña? Perdona pero abandono tu plan, yo no quiero formar parte de una amenaza tan grave.

-Tú estás en este plan y te quedas calladito. Tú no le vas a hacer nada, al igual que yo. Para eso ya tengo a alguien contratado para que haga el trabajo sucio.

-¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Miyu por favor! Abandono. Me niego a ser un cómplice, además con el cariño que le tengo a esa niña y con lo bien que me llevo con Anita. ¡No, no y no! Ahí te quedas.

-Te conté mi plan y ya eres mi cómplice. Lo siento pero tengo las de ganar, porque ya te pagué y recibiste mi dinero. – Kuramoto se paró en seco. – Además, podrías correr peligro…No serías el primero.

-Espera…Dime una cosa Miyu, ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con ese accidente? – preguntó temeroso por la respuesta.

-Yo no tengo carnet.

-Pero contrataste a alguien ¿No? ¡No me lo puedo creer tú tuviste la culpa de que atropellaran a Tsubasa! O sea, que en vez de seguir peleando limpiamente por su amor, ¿Lo atropellas? ¿Y se supone que estás locamente enamorada de él? – el chico se estaba asombrando y desquiciando con tanto descubrimiento.

-Supuestamente para él no iba ese auto – respondió como si nada. – Pero se puso en medio.

-¡Me das miedo Miyu, de verdad!

-Esa es la cuestión. Pero…recuerda que si hablas, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar… - se acercó a su oído. – Sígueme informando de todo, me marcho.

Tsubasa llegó a su casa, deseando tumbarse en el sofá y echar una cabezada. Soltó su bolsa en el suelo, bajó la persiana de la sala y se tumbó. Sintió que su 'siestecilla' se vería interrumpida cuando oyó su celular sonar.

-¿Qué quieres Mary? Tengo mucho sueño.

-¿Tan pronto y con sueño? Eres un muermo. – se rio – Te llamo porque tienes que venir a la casa, tenemos cena familiar.

-¿Cena familiar? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tú ven, que tú tienes que estar. Por cierto, ella estará, así que espero que asistas – y cortó la llamada.

¿Por qué tendría una cena familiar tan inesperada? Sonrió. Creía que ya sabía lo que podía ser. Soltó su celular y cerró sus ojos, aún le quedaba tiempo, necesitaba dormir un poco.

La hora de la cena llegó, y tanto los Misaki como los Ozora se habían reunido en la casa de la segunda familia. Pero como siempre, él llegaba tarde. Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con que estaba Anita también, y con su hija, que al verlo en seguida se le acercó a abrazarlo contenta. Él la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso, entrando a la sala, donde estaban todos.

-Bien familia, os he reunido aquí para daros una noticia – empezó Mary.

-Ay, ya sé, estás embarazada – dijo Tsubasa.

-No, no estoy embaraza. Ya habrá tiempo de eso.

-Lo que Mary quiere decir es que nos vamos a casar.

-¿En serio? Pero hija, aún sois jóvenes, podéis esperar hasta dentro de un tiempo. – comentó su madre.

-Mamá por favor, ya tengo edad. Además, quisiera independizarme ya, que para algo tengo un trabajo.

-Di que sí hija, ¡Me alegro mucho! – contestó su padre abrazándola.

-¡Qué bien amiga, ya era hora! – exclamó Anita. – Que con lo tradicional que eres, no te habías ido a vivir con mi hermano hasta que no te casaras.

-Y ya de los hijos… - rieron Pepe y Yumi.

-Oye, ¿Qué tiene de malo cómo piense? – se ofendió

-Bueno ya – los paró Misaki – Yo pienso igual que ella y no hay más que hablar.

-Tiene razón, no estropeemos la noticia a los chicos – dijo la señora Misaki.

-Venga, pasemos todos al comedor, que la cena se enfría.

Las dos familias cenaron con tranquilidad, teniendo una velada muy agradable. Anita salió al jardín; quería despejarse un poco y necesitaba que le diera el aire. Sin darse cuenta, Tsubasa la siguió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – ella, al oírlo se estremeció.

-Quería que me diera un poco el aire.

-Por esa cara que traes cualquiera diría que estás contenta por nuestros hermanos. – se acercó a ella apoyando sus manos en una barandilla del jardín.

-Claro que estoy contenta, es mi hermano mi mejor amiga, ¿No lo voy a estar? – respondió enojada.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas así. Aunque ¿Sabes? Siento cierta envidia, sana por supuesto.

-¿Envidia por qué?

-Porque ellos son felices y van a unir sus vidas para siempre – le susurró en el oído. La acorraló entre la barandilla y su cuerpo. – Me pregunto si yo seré feliz algún día.

-Que yo sepa puedes serlo buscando a la persona indicada. – se notaba nerviosa.

-Uhm, creo que la indicada la tengo delante, lo que pasa que está indecisa.

-Yo no estoy indecisa, solamente que lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

-Y dime por qué. – estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

-Tsubasa por favor, déjame ya.

-No te dejo. Yo sé que tienes un motivo para haberme dejado tan de repente, dime el qué es. – volvió a insistir.

-Ya dije que era por ese motivo. No hay más. – se dispuso a marcharse, pero le chico con sus brazos la tenía bien acorralada, no dejándole el paso. – Además, si hubiera otro motivo no podría decírtelo.

-¿Por qué? A ver, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí? Puedes decírmelo y confiar en mí.

-No puedo, ¿Entiendes? – dijo sollozando.

-Ven aquí… - la abrazó – Confía en mí, ¿De acuerdo?

-No es que no confíe en ti, es que no puedo decirlo.

-Vale, empiezo por el principio. Si no puedes contarlo, ¿Puede ser porque alguien te tiene amenazada? – ella asintió. – Vale, y me figuro que es Miyu, ¿No?

-Sí, es ella.

-Me lo imaginaba – cerró sus ojos – ¿Y tan grave es la amenaza que tuviste que hace eso?

-Bastante grave, dijo que si no le dejaba vía libre, y si te contaba algo, le haría algo a Naiara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Será rastrera, miserable, repugnante, malvada…! Tranquila, si quiere hacerle algo a nuestra hija tiene que pasar por encima de mí.

-Pero…ella me dijo que tuvo que ver con ese accidente, es capaz de cualquier cosa. – temió.

-¿Qué tuvo que ver con ese accidente? O sea, que ese auto iba a por Naiara.

-Sí, y ahora que te lo dije, más aún va a intentar hacerle algo a Naiara. – él la sujetó fuertemente pero con delicadeza, de los hombros.

-Ya te dije que no temas, vamos a denunciarla.

-Tenemos las de perder, es la hija de un poderoso empresario, ¿Crees que su padre va a permitirlo?

-Claro que no tenemos las de perder. Mañana mismo voy a encararla. – respondió enfurecido.

-¡No! Por favor. Me dejó muy claro que no supieras.

-Si no quiere que lo sepa es porque sabe que sabiéndolo tiene las de perder.

-¿Qué quieres poder la vida de tu hija en peligro?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no podemos vivir amenazados. – se paró a pensar un momento. – Pongámosle la denuncia, y marchémonos de aquí, así Naiara no estará en peligro.

-¿Marcharnos? ¿A dónde? Es una locura.

-No sé, a Brasil con tu hermano, por ejemplo. Cuando consigamos que todo acabe, volvemos. – propuso.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ya te dije que es una locura.

-Será una locura, pero que pasaremos juntos – él se acercó a ella, dándole un beso. – Tranquila, ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

-Sí.

A la mañana siguiente, hablaron con sus familiares, que no estaban muy de acuerdo en que se fueran. Pero por otro lado sabían que era lo mejor hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad (ni que fuera una telenovela xD). Todos estaban de acuerdo en que iba a ser una lucha muy larga hasta que consiguieran detener a Miyu, ya que al ser la hija de un poderoso empresario, tenían las de perder.

Pero lo importante era poner a Naiara a salvo, aunque la amenaza de muerte y todas cosas sobre Miyu estuvieran en su contra, era muy difícil que las autoridades intervinieran.

Tsubasa no tardó ni un segundo y puso una denuncia en contra de Miyu, pero todo no acabaría ahí, también fue en su busca para dejarle las cosas claras.

-¡Miyu! – le gritó al encontrársela saliendo de su casa. – A ti te quería ver yo.

-Hombre Tsubasa, ¿A qué se debe ese honor de que me busques? ¿Al fin reconoces que no puedes vivir sin mí? – intentó acercarse, consiguiendo un empujón por parte de él.

-¡Ni te me acerques! Quiero dejarte bien en claro que sé todo, y que te denuncié por intentar matar a mi hija.

-¿Matar a tu hija? ¿Te volviste loco o qué? – preguntó temerosa.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, eres la persona más ruin, rastrera y miserable que he conocido en mi vida. Lo sé todo, sé que intentaste matar a mi hija, que si no llega a ser por mí…Además, has amenazado a Anita, diciéndole que si no me dejaba, le harías algo a nuestra hija. Lo siento pero esto no va a quedar así, te denuncié a las autoridades. – ella sonrió.

-¿Crees que me das miedo? Sí, fui yo. Solamente de esa manera conseguiría que ella se alejara de ti, era un estorbo. Pero, ¿Sabes? Me da igual. Nunca me detendrán, cumpla mi amenaza o no. No me das miedo.

-Ni tú me das miedo a mí. Ya sé que acabarás saliendo impune de todo esto, pero yo puse mi denuncia, y no pararé hasta conseguirlo. Conseguiste separarnos hace cuatro años, lo has intentado ahora, pero te será imposible. Lástima, fallaste. – acto seguido, se marchó.

-Esto no acabará aquí Tsubasa Ozora, conseguiré mi propósito, aunque sea lo último que haga. Yo siempre gano.

Continuará.


End file.
